Triângulo do Fogo
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Após vinte anos, Harry e Draco se reencontram na estação King's Cross e as reações que um causava no outro, de certa forma já esquecidas, começam a renascer de um jeito diferente. Drarry/Slash/Lemon
1. Prólogo

**Avisos: **Essa fic contém shash, ou seja homem+homem=lobisomem, boys love, homossexualidade, etc. Também possui lemon, que são cenas de sexo explícito entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, se ofende, tem urticárias com esse assunto, faça o favorzinho de não ler.  
**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens tem dono, e não sou eu, é aquela loira lá, a ricaça J.K.R., nem ganho dinheiro com isso, blé, só divertimento.  
**Agradecimentos: **A Puri-Purishira, minha beta mais que adorável, e a LudMills, que estava junto comigo durante todas as madrugadas que duraram o parto desse bebê.

* * *

Essa fic foi escrita para o amigo oculto da seção Pinhão do Fórum 6v. Minha amiga oculta é a **LudMills**, sim, a mesma pessoa amável que esteve comigo enquanto eu escrevia a fic.  
Lud, essa fic foi feita especialmente para você, não apenas pelo amigo oculto, mas porque você é uma pessoa que entrou na minha vida e já ganhou uma morada cativa no meu coração.  
Te amo, gata.

* * *

**Triangulo do fogo**¹

**Prólogo**

Sempre admirei minha mãe por ser uma mulher bonita, de comportamento impecável. Poderia até dizer carinhosa, de uma forma peculiar e pouco efusiva, mas carinhosa. Atenta também, sempre alerta à mim e ao que acontecia a meu redor. Nunca a imaginei como uma pessoa sábia, alguém a quem eu poderia pedir conselhos. Via na delicadeza de suas mãos e na graciosidade de seus gestos uma pessoa rasa. Nunca percebi quanto tempo perdi sendo idiota.

"_Algumas pessoas dizem que amamos as qualidades. Outras dizem que na verdade amamos os defeitos. Eu digo que isso é bobagem. Se fosse assim você amaria todas as pessoas que possuíssem as qualidades, ou os defeitos, que te atraem. E não é desse jeito que acontece. Nós amamos a pessoa. As qualidades e defeitos que ela possui são meras características que a diferencia das outras._  
"_Nós amamos a essência, aquilo que não se nomeia. E uma vez que amamos, nunca deixamos de amar. O amor pode mudar de forma, até virar ódio, mas sua atenção sempre será daquela pessoa, não importa o quão longe ela esteja._  
"_Sabe por que é mais difícil manter o controle sobre si mesmo quando a pessoa que amamos nos maltrata? Porque se revidarmos na mesma moeda sentiremos a dor que causamos, porque quando ela sofre, sofremos também. E dói mais ainda pensar que ela não se sentiu mal quando nos machucou. A dor de não ser amado de volta é impossível de ignorar, mas se você não ama, viver de indiferença é muito pior que viver de dor._  
"_Sexo é querer se satisfazer. Amar é você se satisfazer dando prazer ao outro. Você já sentiu isso com alguém? Quando sentir saberá se é amor. E nunca, ouça-me bem, Draco, nunca mais aceite nada menos que isso."_

Foram as palavras firmes que saíram dos lábios de minha mãe, naquela tarde em que decidi terminar com meu casamento. Nunca amei minha ex-mulher. Sentia carinho por ela, mas era um sentimento pacífico demais, morno e seco. E eu queria mais.

Senti alívio ao perceber que minha mãe me entendia.

Sempre tive curiosidade sobre como era se apaixonar. Queria conhecer o fogo que todos os apaixonados experimentam, sentir as famosas mariposas no estômago, as mãos geladas, todas essas imbecilidades que eu nunca dei valor. Quinze anos de inércia matrimonial faz você rever seus conceitos e querer experimentar coisas novas.

Foi depois de reencontrá-lo que descobri que eu já tinha experimentado todas essas sensações.

* * *

**¹ –** Triângulo do Fogo é a representação dos três elementos necessários para iniciar uma combustão. Esses elementos são o **combustível**, o **comburente** e o **calor**. A fic tem esse nome por causa do estado de eterno atrito entre os dois protagonistas. Um deles é o comburente, o outro é o combustível e o atrito entre eles é o calor. Junta os três e **FOGO**! hahaha

**N/A: **Essa fic está completa. Possui, além desse prólogo, cinco capítulos e um Epílogo. Eles serão postados regularmente de dez em dez dias a partir de amanhã, data que publicarei o primeiro capítulo.  
Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.  
Beijos e **REVIEW**! ^__^


	2. Um

**Disclaimer:** Continuo não sendo dona de nada, a J.K.R. que ganha dinheiro com Draqueeeenho e Harryzeeenho.  
**Agradecimento:** Puri-Purishira, você arrasa e é uma beta alucinadoramente eficiente. Beijos, gata.

* * *

**Um**

Aquele homem irritante, que durante tantos anos permaneceu longe da minha vista, de um momento para o outro era uma das pessoas que eu mais encontrava no Ministério. Fiquei sabendo de uma troca de horários no trabalho dele, mas a verdade é que não me importava. Queria que ele permanecesse longe, sumisse da minha vida.

Infelizmente a idade traz a obrigação de demonstrar maturidade e eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo. Foi um verdadeiro desafio não correr na direção contrária quando o via, mas sempre me controlava a tempo. Acabei me acostumando a cumprimentar ele com um polido assentimento toda vez que nos encontrávamos.

Achava divertido porque ele não correspondia. Era quase como nos velhos tempos e parecia que eu estava o provocando. Esse foi o incentivo que precisei para continuar cumprimentando e sendo polido com o Testa-Rachada-que-Sobreviveu. Senti-me como alguém superior, uma pessoa que conseguia passar por cima do passado e ser educado com os inimigos de infância. Rá!

Como sempre, cumprimentei-o quando nos encontramos de longe na estação King's Cross, no dia que Scorpius foi para Hogwarts cursar seu primeiro ano. Logo depois que o trem partiu, saí da estação com vontade de espairecer. Muitas lembranças rondavam minha mente, nem todas eram precisamente boas, e eu queria caminhar. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Harry Potter veio falar comigo depois de tantos anos.

- Malfoy. - Ele chamou.

Nunca esperaria ser parado por Potter. Muito menos depois de tê-lo cumprimentado e não ter sido correspondido. Acredito que ele percebeu minha surpresa.

- Potter. - Apesar do susto, consegui falar sem cuspir o nome. E tenho certeza que ele percebeu isso também. - Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? - Perguntei depois que ambos permanecemos em silêncio por vários segundos.

- Na verdade pode sim. Preciso conversar com você. - Ele disse numa linguagem de negócios. - Você está disponível agora? - Potter perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça. - Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

- Claro.

Fomos para um pub muggle não muito elegante, porém aceitável. Sentamos numa mesa e pedi água. Nunca tinha bebido nada muggle e não ia começar agora. Potter pediu alguma coisa que não me importei em ouvir, e quando chegou vi que parecia cerveja amanteigada. Bem, quem se importa?

- Estou tendo alguns problemas com o cofre que era de meu padrinho, Sirius Black. - Ele foi direto ao assunto. - Os duendes localizaram alguns objetos que pertenceram a família Black, porém da ramificação da sua mãe, ou seja, esses objetos não deveriam estar ali, mas no cofre da sua família. Como não sei se trato isso contigo ou com sua mãe resolvi perguntar.

Ele resolveu me levar para _beber alguma coisa_ somente para perguntar com quem deveria tratar sobre a herança de minha mãe? Felizmente os anos me ensinaram a controlar minha língua, principalmente quando se trata do herói do mundo bruxo. Bebi um gole da minha água e assenti, incentivando-o a continuar. Seguiu-se uma explicação longa sobre direito de herança bruxa e o porquê daqueles objetos terem parado no cofre de Potter. Ouvi tudo atentamente.

- Gostaria de te entregar a lista dos objetos e combinar o dia para a transferência dos objetos. - Ele completou.

- Tudo bem. A lista está com você? - Perguntei.

- Não, está no Ministério. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã para que eu te entregue a lista. Você analisa e marcamos o dia para a transferência.

- Sem problemas. - Concordei sem maiores dificuldades.

- Como está sua mãe? - Potter perguntou do nada.

- Está bem, obrigado. - Queria acrescentar um "Por que a pergunta?", mas mudei de idéia achando que era ofensivo. - Seu filho parece muito com você. - Troquei de assunto, depois abordaria a preocupação dele por minha mãe de forma mais suave.

- Parece, não é? - Ele respondeu com um sorriso distante. Depois mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu o cenho.

- Problemas? - Tentei perguntar de uma forma que parecesse apenas polida, querendo esconder a curiosidade mórbida que, desafortunadamente, ainda sentia por tudo que rodeava o Testa-Rachada.

- Hum. Não é exatamente um problema... - Ele disse hesitante.

- E o que é exatamente que te incomoda? - E o que é exatamente que _eu _tenho a ver com a vida dele?

- Você percebeu que ele é muito parecido comigo. Fisicamente, quero dizer. - Ele respondeu e eu assenti. - O que me incomoda é o que as pessoas podem cobrar dele por ele ser meu filho entende? Eu fui muito cobrado quando tinha a idade dele e não quero isso para meus filhos.

- Devo te informar que você quer algo impossível. - Declarei olhando nos olhos de Potter, para que ele percebesse que não era uma provocação fútil. Claro que era uma provocação, mas não uma fútil. - Todos vão cobrar dele. Não só dele, mas de todos os seus filhos. Só que a cobrança que o filho mais parecido com você vai sofrer será muito mais intensa, constante e cruel.

Potter ficou tenso, seus olhos estavam mais abertos que o normal, e eu podia ver claramente as íris verdes brilhantes.

- Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas? - Ele perguntou na defensiva.

- Olhe para mim, Potter. Sou extremamente parecido a meu pai. Quem olha para mim não enxerga Draco Malfoy, e sim o filho de Lucius Malfoy. Vivi na sombra de meu pai por anos, e mesmo hoje, depois que consegui construir algo com minhas próprias mãos, é praticamente impossível não me relacionarem com ele. Passaram-se vinte anos e algumas pessoas ainda olham para mim esperando que eu erga a varinha e lance a marca negra no céu. - Pausei por alguns segundos e completei. - As pessoas olham para Scorpius e vêem o filho de Draco Malfoy, o neto de Lucius Malfoy, não uma criança.

Potter ficou calado por alguns momentos, absorvendo o que eu tinha dito.

- Você não é igual a seu pai. - Ele disse hesitantemente.

- Da mesma forma que você não é igual a seu pai e que seu filho não é igual a você. Infelizmente a maioria das pessoas não pensam assim.

Esvaziei o copo d'água num gole. Falar dessas coisas desagradáveis deixava minha garganta seca. Levantei a mão e pedi outro para a garçonete.

- Eu aprendi a lidar com a cobrança das pessoas. Não da forma mais agradável, mas aprendi. Fico me perguntando como vai ser com Al. - Potter falou enquanto girava a caneca de sua bebida, num movimento ausente. - Ele é um menino doce.

Fiz uma careta mental para o "doce". A garçonete chegou com minha água e dei um grande gole.

- Então ensine, Potter, oriente seu filho de forma adequada, e quanto antes melhor. Se você não o ensinar logo, a vida se encarregará disso. Você sabe como ela é uma professora severa. - Disse de uma forma mais amarga que o intencional. Dane-se, não devo nada a ele. Não mais.

- Então diga como ensinar a meus filhos. - Retorquiu Potter, com diversão e um pouco de desafio nos olhos.

Eu não estava me divertindo com aquela conversa. Aqueles eram assuntos sérios demais para mim. Olhei para Potter e senti vontade de mandá-lo à merda. Novamente os anos e a maturidade me fizeram segurar a língua. Interessante como ter estado do lado perdedor de uma guerra muda uma pessoa. Interessante como me mudou.

- Nunca minta para seus filhos, Potter. - Eu disse tão seriamente que ele perdeu o ar divertido num abrir e fechar de olhos. - Não amenize nada, não use eufemismos nem qualquer otimismozinho Gryffindor imbecil. Otimismo não ajudará seu filho a lidar com os colegas que vão querer que ele produza um patrono aos treze anos. Amenizar não vai consolá-lo quando ele perceber que não fez nem nunca vai fazer todos os grandes feitos que o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo realizou.

Potter parecia doente. Será que ele não percebia que as coisas eram assim? Impossível.

- É fácil falar...

- Sim é! - Interrompi sem pestanejar. - Falar é muito fácil. Difícil é ter que ensinar seu filho a manter-se sempre perto de um elfo doméstico da família se estivesse em algum parque, porque tinham menininhos que apontavam para a cria de Death Earter, jogavam areia nele e diziam que não queriam brincar com ele porque seu pai era mau. - Parei para respirar e continuei. - Difícil é ter que comprar uma varinha para seu filho no exterior, porque o dono da loja de varinhas é um dos homens que estiveram presos na sua casa, um homem a quem você era obrigado torturar. Difícil é você olhar para todos os lados e ver coisas que lembram seus erros do passado, encontrar com pessoas que apontam para você como o assassino que você nunca conseguiu ser, e ainda assim se manter forte para que seu filho não tenha medo. Você tem razão, Potter. Falar é extremamente fácil. - Finalizei com uma risada amarga.

- Mas você teve uma escolha, Malfoy. Você não precisava passar por tudo isso. - Ele retorquiu.

- Você também teve uma escolha, Potter. Você poderia ter mandado todo mundo à merda e seguido seu caminho. Não seria o herói, e por conseguinte seus filhos não seriam cobrados. - Repliquei com um sorriso sarcástico erguendo meu copo d'água, num brinde.

- Eu nunca tive escolha. - Ele respondeu mais calmamente do que eu esperava.

- E por que você acha que eu tive? - Perguntei realmente curioso.

- Eu estava na torre quando Dumbledore morreu. - Potter respondeu numa voz baixa.

Bem, eu não esperava exatamente por isso, mas já que estávamos ali, batendo esse papinho sobre os _bons _e velhos tempos, não custava nada esclarecer algumas coisas para ele.

- Quando Sirius Black morreu, tia Bellatrix se vangloriou por muito tempo. - Falei e percebi ele retesar o corpo na cadeira. - Ela contou como Voldemort te atraiu para o Ministério, plantando visões de seu padrinho sendo torturado. Você sabia que podia ser uma visão falsa. - Tomei mais um gole de água. - Agora me diga: por algum momento você pensou em não ir salvá-lo mesmo sabendo que o correto a fazer era ficar no colégio?

- Não. - Foi a resposta simples.

- Então porque você acha que eu faria diferente com meus pais tendo certeza que era uma ameaça real? - Potter não respondeu e eu continuei. - Não estou dizendo que foram as melhores decisões da minha vida, mas foi o caminho que eu tinha que seguir naquele momento. E sim, eu me arrependo, mas o passado é algo que não pode ser mudado.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um com sua bebida, remoendo silenciosamente o passado.

- Sabe o que mais me incomoda? - Ele perguntou retoricamente. - Tudo que poderia ser diferente. Muitas pessoas valiosas morreram naquela guerra.

- E muitas que mereciam morrer também. - Respondi sem um mínimo de pudor. Até hoje sinto uma alegria mórbida pela morte de tia Bella. - Não perca tempo pensando no que podia ter sido diferente. Pense no seu presente e no futuro. É mais lucrativo.

- Sim, é. - Potter respondeu, tomando o ultimo gole de sua caneca. - Nos vemos amanhã então? Pode ser aqui, às sete da noite?

- Sim. Nos vemos amanhã.

Potter deixou o dinheiro das bebidas na mesa e saiu.

Realmente eu tinha falado todas essas coisas a Potter? Eu devo estar com problemas mentais. Honestamente. Tinha acabado de falar coisas que sempre guardei para mim ao meu inimigo de infância. Ri alto da estranheza do acontecimento e ganhei um olhar desconfiado da garçonete. Terminei de beber minha água tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e fui para casa.

oo0oo

Nos encontramos no dia seguinte para que eu pudesse verificar a lista dos objetos que estavam no cofre de Potter. Não era muita coisa, mas os duendes sempre foram rígidos com as leis do banco. Isso sem contar a rixa pessoal que tinham com Potter por causa daquele assalto que tinha acontecido há tantos anos atrás. Eu também odiaria uma pessoa que tivesse me assaltado e ainda saísse como herói.

Resolvemos tudo que tínhamos de resolver com a lista em pouco tempo. No momento não reparei, mas quando cheguei em casa depois daquele encontro, notei que passamos muito tempo conversando sobre coisas que não tinham nada a ver com Gringotts. Também percebi que poderíamos ter ido no banco naquele mesmo dia e acabar com esse assunto. Por alguma razão que não sei precisar, adiamos a conversa com os duendes para o dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte nos encontramos diretamente no banco e em pouco mais de vinte minutos tudo estava resolvido. Todas aquelas coisas inúteis que por acaso estavam no cofre de Potter, foram devidamente colocadas no cofre da minha mãe.

Eu queria me convencer que não estava esperando Potter me chamar para _tomar alguma coisa_, mas quando percebi que ele iria se despedir, joguei fora toda a vontade de me manter afastado e o convidei para _tomar alguma coisa_. Foi com alívio que vi um sorriso brilhante aparecer no rosto dele quando ele me disse um "_Tudo bem_" empolgado.

Conversamos por muito tempo mais uma vez, e nessa noite resolvi beber alguma coisa muggle. Pedi uma cerveja pensando que não seria muito diferente da cerveja amanteigada. Odiei. Ele riu. Potter disse que posso experimentar algo diferente da próxima vez. Próxima vez?

oo0oo

Criamos o estranho costume de nos encontrar uma ou duas vezes por semana naquele pub muggle. Começou quando marcamos a _próxima vez _para a segunda feira da semana seguinte. _Por acaso _ele comentou que costumava ir naquele pub todas as segundas e quartas-feiras, e também _por acaso _eu passei a frequentar aquele bar nos mesmos dias. Instintivamente fingíamos que era apenas coincidência.

Num desses dias em que nos encontramos _por acaso _no pub, soltei a pergunta:

- Sempre que nos vemos você pergunta por minha mãe. Tem algum motivo especial para isso?

- Na realidade tem. - Ele respondeu calmamente. - Lembro da ajuda que ela me deu na Floresta, no dia da última batalha e sinto interesse em saber como ela está.

- Ah, sim. Consideração Gryffindor. - Falei erguendo meu copo de uísque num brinde. Finalmente tinha achado uma bebida muggle passável.

- Exatamente. Algo que vocês serpentes não conhecem muito. - Harry respondeu. Sim, já era _Harry_, pelo menos na minha cabeça. Quem poderia imaginar?

- Você se engana. Nós serpentes, temos muita consideração. Só que com poucas pessoas afortunadas. - Repliquei com um meio sorriso.

- Ah, entendo. Você poderia fazer a lista dos seus considerados? - Harry perguntou rindo.

- Com certeza! Minha mãe, - Fui citando e contando em meus dedos da mão. - meu pai... Não faça essa cara! É meu pai! - Disse quando ele fez uma careta ao me ouvir falar de meu pai. - Meu filho, minha ex-mulher.

- Você é separado? - Ele perguntou, interrompendo minha contagem.

- Sou sim. Você não sabia?

- Não. Para mim isso é novidade. - Ele respondeu.

- Em que mundo você anda, Testa-Rachada? Meu divórcio saiu em todos os jornais! - Perguntei, chocado.

- Não costumo ler nada além do The Quibbler. - Ele respondeu.

- Só leitura de conteúdo, não? - Eu disse, com a sobrancelha erguida ironicamente.

- Pelo menos eles não publicam mentiras como O Profeta. - Harry replicou, impaciente.

- Se você diz... - Deixei o assunto como estava. Não queria provocar uma briga e acabar com o clima agradável da noite.

- Por que você se divorciou? - A pergunta dele veio depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Porque não a amava. - Respondi sinceramente.

- Então por que casou em primeiro lugar? - Ele perguntou e parecia realmente curioso.

- Casei pelo bem da família. Ela é adorável, doce, gentil, educada, uma dama. Eu não a amava, mas também não estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. Ambos estávamos disponíveis, então casamos. Não posso dizer que fui infeliz. Porém também não posso dizer que fui muito feliz.

- Você já se apaixonou? - Harry perguntou.

- Não sei.

- Como assim não sabe?

- Não sei bem o que você quer dizer com apaixonar. Devo te relembrar que alguns conceitos Gryffindor simplesmente não existem em mentes Slytherin, então me ilumine. - Falei enquanto colocava os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçava os dedos, me inclinando e descansando meu queixo sobre minhas mãos, num gesto exagerado de atenção.

- Ah, sei lá... - Ele falou amassando o cabelo. - Acho que querer ver a pessoa sempre, querer ficar perto, você sabe.

- Não, acho que não sei... Todas essas coisas eu sinto com minha mãe. E presumo que ela não conta.

Ele riu e continuou:

- Não, sua mãe não conta. Bem, ficar ansioso quando sabe que essa pessoa vai chegar, querer tocar, beijar... - Ele se interrompeu ficando sem jeito. Harry era sensível ao assunto sexo? Interessante.

- Querer transar... - Adicionei à lista dele.

- Isso também. - Ele falou encarando a mesa. Dez pontos para Slytherin!

- Acho que nunca me apaixonei. Pelo menos não conscientemente. - Declarei.

- É uma pena. - Ele falou.

- Mas vou prestar atenção aos sintomas. - Ele riu ao ouvir meu tom clínico. - Você está apaixonado, então? - Perguntei, casualmente. Rá! Casualmente. A quem eu quero enganar? A mim mesmo?

- Não sei dizer se estou apaixonado, mas com certeza já estive. - Ele respondeu lentamente, com bastante receio.

- Você sentia tudo isso que falou por sua esposa?

- Não exatamente tudo, mas uma boa parte.

- E hoje, o que você sente por ela? - Continuei perguntando.

- Eu a amo. Não tem mais aquele fogo da juventude, mas tem amor. É o suficiente para nós. - Ele disse calmante.

- Nunca pensei que diria isso, Potter, mas te admiro.

- Por quê? - Ele perguntou surpreso com a seriedade em meu rosto.

- Porque esse tipo amor morno não foi suficiente para mim. - Respondi desentrelaçando meus dedos e tomando um gole farto de uísque.

Permanecemos calados por alguns minutos. Quando esvaziamos nossos copos ele pediu para a garçonete trazer outra rodada e voltamos a conversar, dessa vez sobre coisas menos complicadas.

oo0oo

Um mês depois desse nosso convívio estranho, cheguei à conclusão que Harry era um cara agradável. Era interessante conversar com ele, principalmente depois de perceber que eu poderia ser sarcástico e natural sem medo dele se ofender. Acabei conhecendo algumas coisas da vida dele que me fizeram entender essa característica.

Harry não estava na vida de brincadeira. Tudo nele era para valer, cem por cento. Foi com grande alegria que percebi que ele sabia manipular também, quando necessário. Esse não era um costume dele, como era em minha família, porém Potter via as vantagens de uma boa manipulação num momento adequado. A família Malfoy ainda era extremamente rica por conhecer bem essa verdade.

Estávamos em mais um de nossos tantos encontros quando falei:

- Amanhã vou para o continente. Ficarei fora por três semanas. - Por que eu estava dando satisfações a Potter? Não costumo dar nada sem saber se receberei em troca. Fingi que foi apenas um comentário, não um aviso de que não nos veríamos por algum tempo.

- Ah, sim? - Ele respondeu quietamente, remexendo sua caneca de cerveja. Não entendo como ele consegue beber essa coisa. - Vai para onde?

- Tenho algumas coisas para resolver na França. Assuntos familiares e outros de negócios. Nada muito interessante. - Tentei desestimular o assunto. Não queria que ele se sentisse confortável em me perguntar tantas coisas. Então por que eu tinha levado a conversa nessa direção desde o princípio?

- A França é muito bonita. Que tipo de negócios vocês têm por lá? - Ele perguntou com uma curiosidade quase infantil.

- O usual. Alguns vinhedos, participamos do capital de alguns restaurantes. - Eu queria não me sentir tão confortável em responder as perguntas dele também, mas era impossível não se render a esse tipo curiosidade lisonjeira.

Conversamos pelo resto da noite sobre a França. Descobri que ele já tinha ido lá algumas vezes com a família. Não sei de onde infernos me veio a vontade de levá-lo um dia à França para mostrar os vinhedos da família. Claro que ele iria adorar esse tipo de programa, a questão era que nós não poderíamos viajar juntos. Em meus pensamentos nunca se desassociaram as imagens de Potter e as das pessoas de sua numerosa família, e eu não tinha a menor vontade de levar Weasels para nenhum dos vinhedos dos Malfoy.

Quando nos despedimos, Potter estendeu sua mão para mim. Meus movimentos foram calmos e precisos quando apertei sua mão, mas minha mente estava quase em curto. Esse fora o primeiro toque amigável que troquei com Potter em todos os anos que nos conhecíamos. A mão dele era firme e forte, como deveria ser. Nos soltamos e fomos embora.

Durante a noite foi impossível para mim não lembrar do aperto de mão que nunca aconteceu há tantos anos atrás. Foi interessante perceber que essa lembrança específica não doía tanto quanto eu imaginava. Provavelmente o fato de ter sido Harry quem iniciara o novo movimento ajudou bastante. Provavelmente.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo grande, eu sei, e a partir daqui serão ainda maiores. ^__^  
Atualizarei daqui a dez dias, mas quem sabe se vocês forem super atenciosos comigo e deixarem muitas** reviews** eu não atualizo antes? ;)  
Beijos!


	3. Dois

**Disclaimer: **Continuo sem ser dona de nada. É. A Dona J.K.R. nem quis me dar os personagens. ¬¬  
**Agradecimentos:** A Puri-Purishira, pela betagem. Gata, você arrasa. ;)

* * *

**LudMills**, esta fic é tua.  
Te amo.

**

* * *

Dois**

Faz uma semana que Draco viajou e estou sentindo a falta dele mais do que poderia imaginar. Isso é estranho, porque nunca fomos amigos. Não sei nem dizer se agora somos amigos ou não, mas a verdade é que gosto de sua companhia. Ele mudou muito. E eu também.

Vim para o bar como costumo fazer todas as semanas. Sempre gostei de estar aqui, refletir sozinho distante do rebuliço diário que há no trabalho e em casa, porém essa semana tudo está estranho. Acabei me acostumando a ter a companhia dele, a falar esperando por sua resposta. Quem diria que eu, Harry Potter, sentiria falta de Draco Malfoy?

Agora, que voltei a estar sozinho aqui, percebo que apesar de meu objetivo ao vir para esse pub sempre fosse buscar a solidão, nunca me incomodei com a companhia dele. Nem mesmo quando Draco fala coisas desagradáveis daquele jeito sarcástico e impiedoso que ele tem. Acho que também é por isso que passei a gostar de sua companhia.

Malfoy não sente receio quando estou por perto. Ele me trata como uma pessoa qualquer, diria até que como alguém de inteligência inferior, e eu gosto disso, por mais que soe estranho. Draco não emite aquele ar de condescendência exagerada que todos exalam quando estou por perto.

Ele não orbita ao redor de ninguém, Draco te faz orbitar em sua volta. E se você não for um satélite eficiente, dane-se. Ele não precisa de você. Nesse sentido Malfoy não mudou nada. Continua gostando de ter a atenção das pessoas. A diferença é que com a idade ele deixou de ser aquele moleque mimado insuportável.

Se Draco fosse tão agradável na época que estudávamos quanto é hoje, com certeza teríamos nos aproximado antes. E acabei de pensar que Draco Malfoy é _agradável_. Tudo bem, desde que eu não diga isso em voz alta, senão ele ficaria insuportável.

Fico confortável com ele. Acho que é porque não gosto de ter a atenção voltada para mim. Estar com Draco é relaxante, pois não preciso ficar tenso com o fato de todos estarem me observando e admirando.

Gosto muito da companhia de Ron e Mione, mas eles também me tratam com certa condescendência. Ron acha que posso fazer tudo porque sou um _herói, _e Mione sempre nos tratou como uma irmã mais velha, alguma vezes como nossa mãe, e bem, nem sempre isso é confortável. Eu busco algo diferente quando venho aqui.

Sempre me isolei nesse bar porque precisava de um escape. É sufocante ter todas as pessoas esperando que eu aja como o grande herói que acabou com Voldemort. Antes buscava a solidão porque precisava pensar com mais clareza nas coisas, necessitava espaço. Agora... Agora não sei bem o que quero encontrar quando venho aqui.

Depois de quarenta e cinco minutos em que meus pensamentos flutuaram entre a esquisitice de gostar da companhia de Draco e o fato de hoje estar _sem _ele, aconteceu uma epifania: vi que além de não querer estar sozinho aqui, não quero outra companhia além da sua. Começo a pensar que deveria ter cortado isso logo que começou, porque assim não me acostumaria a ele e consequentemente não sentiria falta.

Levantei, paguei minha bebida e fui para casa. O ambiente do bar estava me fazendo pensar demais em Malfoy. Com certeza é porque passamos essas últimas semanas nos encontrando nesse pub. Uma boa noite de sono e uma mudança de ares resolverá. Amanhã vou noutro bar, um pub novo que abriu aqui perto.

oo0oo

O pub novo é bonito. Um pouco escuro para o meu gosto, mas bonito. Draco iria adorar esse lugar com todas essas taças elegantes e esse ar refinado. Quase posso ouvir ele dizer: _Muito __bem, Potter. Até que enfim você achou um lugar à minha altura._ Ri alto e uma garçonete olhou para mim com uma cara estranha. Ela deve ser nova no emprego, pois só sendo nova na área para estranhar pessoas fazendo coisas esquisitas num bar.

Esse pub tem uma variedade de uísques maior que o outro. Pedi um uísque e bebi, olhando para o copo e pensando. Quando Draco voltar o convidarei para um uísque de boas vindas aqui. Será que ele continuará indo ao outro bar se encontrar comigo quando estiver de volta à Inglaterra?

Não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, e bem, ela existe. Se ele simplesmente não voltar mais ao outro bar, como vai ser? Não combinamos nada para depois da viagem, e estou presumindo que continuaremos nos encontrando sem nenhum motivo aparente. Se Draco não aparecer eu posso simplesmente convidá-lo, não posso? Posso. E ele pode recusar.

Vim para um bar novo, onde tem móveis e pessoas bonitas, boa bebida e uma garçonete pelo menos dez anos mais nova que eu flertando comigo. Decidi conhecer esse pub porque o que costumo frequentar me fez pensar muito em Draco. Estou aqui, sentado numa cadeira confortável, bebendo um uísque ótimo e a única pessoa em quem pensei desde que cheguei foi _nele_.

Realmente sinto falta dos comentários ácidos dele sobre comida e bebida muggle. Ou sobre o mundo mágico, tanto faz. Ainda gosto de passar alguns momentos sozinho, mas agora não tem mais graça vir para um bar sem ele.

Paguei minha bebida e fui embora.

oo0oo

Passei as duas semanas que antecederam a volta de Draco em casa ou no trabalho. Depois de ir a dois bares e ficar sentindo falta dele, entendi que o melhor era me dedicar a coisas diferentes e passei os dias seguintes mergulhado em outras atividades. Nada de bares até segunda ordem. Ou até ele voltar, tanto faz.

Como eu costumava ir ao bar nas segundas e quartas-feiras, fui lá no dia que ele me falou que estaria de volta à Inglaterra, coincidentemente uma quarta-feira. Não tinha certeza se Draco iria continuar a me encontrar no pub, muito menos se ele sentiria vontade de sair no mesmo dia que chegara de viagem, mas de toda sorte lá estava eu, esperando.

Draco não apareceu e tentei não ser paranóico, afinal ele tinha chegado naquele dia, de repente estava cansado, ou tinha ido ver a família. Quem sabe?

Decidi voltar na segunda-feira. Caso Draco não apareça novamente procurarei por ele no Ministério e o convidarei. Que desculpa posso usar? Posso dizer que ainda tem alguma coisa para revisar no cofre. Mas aí será muito fácil ser descoberto, basta ele ir ao banco. Hum, melhor não.

Óbvio que dizer a verdade está fora de cogitação. _Acabei acostumando com sua companhia e agora não vejo mais graça em estar sozinho no bar. _Isso nunca! Seria humilhante demais aguentar a gargalhada que com certeza ele soltaria. E os comentários então... _Pobre Potter, não consegue suportar a própria companhia. _Quase consigo ouvir ele falando algo assim.

Melhor não ficar pensando nisso agora. Se ele não aparecer na segunda-feira planejarei algo. Agora o melhor é ir para casa e fazer alguma coisa para me distrair. Acho que vou assistir algum filme, alguma comédia descerebrada para rir muito e dormir mais leve.

oo0oo

Felizmente não precisei pensar numa desculpa para convidar Draco para sair. Cheguei no bar, pedi minha cerveja e passaram apenas dez minutos antes dele chegar. Assim que o vi atravessar a porta me levantei para cumprimentá-lo. Apertei sua mão efusivamente e soltei sem pensar:

- Senti sua falta. - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado. - Beber sem ter alguém reclamando de tudo é sem graça. - Completei, tentando corrigir meu escorregão. - Como foi a viagem?

Provavelmente ele estava pensando algo como _"Esses Gryffindors, tão efusivos..."_, mas não falou nada. Sentou-se e respondeu minha pergunta.

- Foi produtiva, obrigado. - Falou com um assentimento. - Como foram essas semanas que estive fora?

- Normais. - _Estive fugindo dos bares, procurando não sentir sua falta, et cetera._ - Trabalhei bastante, tudo igual. - Desestimulei o assunto. - Fale sobre a França!

Foi o que precisei dizer para que Draco descrevesse tudo que fez enquanto esteve lá, desde os vinhedos até a cor dos móveis do hotel. Era bom tê-lo de volta. Depois de um tempo de falatório ele mudou o tom, tornando a fala um pouco mais reflexiva.

- Sempre gostei da França, mas dessa vez foi diferente. - Ele disse. - Todas as outras vezes que fui estava acompanhado por alguém da família. Antes de me casar eram meus pais, depois passei a ir com minha própria família. Foi... Diferente estar sozinho na França.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? - Perguntei.

- Em alguns momentos foi bom, em outros foi ruim, mas em outros foi apenas diferente. - Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- E em quais momentos foi ruim? - Fiquei curioso.

- Principalmente quando estava num dos muitos restaurantes que visitei e pensava em um prato para dois, antes de lembrar que estava sozinho. - Ele falou sem entonação. - A França não é um lugar para ir sozinho.

- E em quais momentos foi bom?

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e falou:

- Foi bom nos momentos em que eu resolvia deixar de ser idiota e curtir minha primeira viagem como um homem solteiro depois de quinze anos casado. Conheci algumas boates muito interessantes.

- Ah, sim? - Bem, isso eu não esperava. - Foi divertido, então?

- Bastante. - Ele disse umedecendo os lábios. Acho que foi um gesto inconsciente. - Os franceses podem ser extremamente amistosos.

- Conheceu alguém interessante? - Perguntei com uma curiosidade que normalmente não tinha, ou não deveria ter.

- Sim. Conheci um francês muito simpático chamado Raphael, e ele me apresentou algumas belezas da noite parisiense. A companhia dele foi muito agradável. - Draco falou mantendo o mesmo ar malicioso.

Senti uma pontada de alguma coisa quente e incômoda no meu peito. Ele estava se divertindo enquanto fiquei aqui, sendo bobo. Bem, eu não podia culpá-lo por aproveitar a viagem.

- Então você manteve seus lençóis perfumados com um perfume francês diferente a cada dia? - Perguntei tentando manter o clima leve.

- Raphael não me deu oportunidade de perfumar meus lençóis com vários perfumes diferentes, mas o dele era bom o suficiente, não tenho o que reclamar. - Falou umedecendo os lábios novamente. Não, não era um gesto inconsciente, ele estava me provocando! Mas então Draco e Raphael...

_Oh._

- Então você, hum, desfrutou bastante a companhia de Raphael. - Falei tentando esconder meu choque. Não sei se consegui muito bem.

- Sim. Desfrutei _bastante._ - Ele respondeu ainda com o sorrisinho. - Mas agora que você falou, realmente é uma pena eu não ter conseguido perfumar minha cama com um perfume francês diferente a cada dia. - Gargalhou. - Vou ter que remediar isso da próxima vez que for lá.

- Ei! Não ponha palavras na minha boca! Eu não estava te dando conselhos. - Falei brincando, tentando ignorar a vozinha que me dizia para perguntar se ele estava louco e proibir que voltasse à França novamente.

- Você é muito puritano, Potter! Não dá nem para brincar com você. - Ele falou levemente contrariado.

- Não sou puritano, sou uma pessoa serena. - Respondi tentando manter firme uma fachada de serenidade.

- Uma pessoa serena? Pfff... - Ele desdenhou. - Você precisa é de uma boa foda, Potter. Tenho certeza que uma foda bem dada vai te ajudar a lembrar como é bom sentir o sangue pegar fogo nas veias.

- O que te faz pensar que eu não faço amor com minha mulher? - Perguntei chocado. Como a conversa foi parar nesse ponto, mesmo?

- Eu consigo imaginar que você faz _amor _com sua mulher. Você precisa é de uma FO-DA. - Ele respondeu, marcando bem a última palavra.

- Nós falamos idiomas diferentes, Draco. Esclareça para mim, baseado no dicionário Slytherin que você segue, qual a diferença entre fazer amor e foder. Além do sentimento envolvido, claro.

- Meu caro Testa-Rachada, são coisas parecidas, só um pouco diferentes. Normalmente a diferença está no ritmo com que são feitas e na satisfação que sentimos depois. - Ele começou. - Para uma boa foda você precisa de tesão, e nem precisa ser pela pessoa com quem você está. Uma boa foda é forte, intensa, por vezes dolorosa e deixa você feito gelatina quando termina, mas traz uma satisfação imensa. - Draco falou olhando em meus olhos. - Para fazer amor você precisa sentir amor pela pessoa com quem está, só isso. Você pode fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ou não. - Deu de ombros, tendo certeza que tinha razão. - Mas caras puritanos não conseguem uma boa foda.

- Eu não sou puritano, você que é promíscuo. - Falei sorrindo e negando com a cabeça.

- Não acho que posso ser chamado de promíscuo por ter passado três semanas com uma pessoa só. Foi basicamente um namoro com prazo de validade.

- Ah, sim. Namoro com um prazo de validade é algo muito romântico. - Falei mais para mim mesmo que para ele.

- Quem está falando em romance, Potter? Estou falando de estar só e ter alguém para fazer companhia. Não criamos expectativas e ambos saímos satisfeitos. O relacionamento perfeito. - Ele concluiu.

- Você acha perfeito um relacionamento com prazo de validade? - Perguntei descrente.

- Claro que não. Acho perfeito um relacionamento sem expectativas. Uma relação sincera. Ambos sabíamos o que o outro podia oferecer. Aceitamos e usufruímos. Isso é um relacionamento perfeito. - Ele acentuou a afirmação levantando um indicador.

- É impossível se envolver com alguém sem criar expectativas. - Falei para ele.

- E é por isso que a gente quebra a cara. - Ele respondeu antes de dar um gole no seu uísque.

- É... - Respondi de forma pensativa. - Como é a fabricação do vinho dos elfos? - Perguntei depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

A mudança do assunto voltou a deixar a conversa leve. Enquanto ele me falava sobre vinho dos elfos eu pensava sobre expectativas e relacionamentos. Não é bom quando esperam muito da gente, principalmente quando não prometemos nada. A história da minha vida.

Quando nos despedimos, além do aperto de mão, inconscientemente dei um tapinha no ombro dele. Ele olhou de soslaio para minha mão, provavelmente surpreso com o toque. Somente depois me perguntei se esse tipo de gesto é normal entre Slytherins. Se não for, Draco vai ter que começar a se acostumar com a _efusividade Gryffindor _a partir de agora.

Cheguei em casa com a mente dividida. Por uma lado estava mais calmo por ter tido meu _encontro _com Draco. Por outro estava perturbado por causa de todo aquele assunto de _boa foda_. Durante a conversa não tive tempo de pensar a respeito, mas devo confessar que fiquei surpreso em saber que Draco é bissexual. Será que ele teve muitas _boas fodas _com o tal Raphael?

Eu não sou nenhum puritano como Draco pensa. Sei que podemos ter boas fodas com completos desconhecidos, mas não consigo me imaginar tendo uma boa foda com um desconhecido. Céus, no momento eu não consigo me imaginar tendo uma boa foda nem com Ginny! Preciso mudar isso. E vou começar essa mudança amanhã mesmo.

oo0oo

Acordei com uma sensação ruim de quem não dormiu bem. É nisso que dá ficar no bar até tarde, chegar em casa pensando numa _boa foda _e Ginny estar dormindo. Não tenho cara de pau suficiente para acordá-la só para transar, acho que ela nem aceitaria. Parece falta de consideração que, depois de uma dia de trabalho, eu saia para beber com os amigos, nesse caso com um amigo só, e volte querendo sexo.

Mas agora que é de manhã, posso tentar uma aproximação. Com certeza não será uma _boa foda_, mas será gostoso e vai me aliviar. Argh! O que eu estou pensando? Ginny não é um objeto para me satisfazer! Se eu quero apenas me aliviar, minha mão será suficiente. Hoje à noite farei amor com ela da forma adequada, do jeito que ela merece.

Fui para o trabalho ainda pensando em _boas fodas_. Realmente faz tempo que não tenho uma, mas isso não deveria me incomodar tanto assim, afinal todos os casais chegam numa fase mais calma do relacionamento. O que tenho que fazer é me distrair durante o dia para chegar logo a hora que poderei ir para casa, jantar com Ginny, dar bastante atenção a ela e fazermos amor.

Fui almoçar com Ron no restaurante do Ministério. Conversamos sobre várias coisas, como por exemplo a barba longa que alguns magos usam e a nojeira que é quando eles tomam sopa. Ou seja, assuntos substanciais e profundos, propícios para um almoço rotineiro.

Enquanto Ron enchia a boca de purê e me fazia ter certeza de que sua comida estava bem mastigada, lembrei que ele está casado há quase tanto tempo quanto eu. Pode ser interessante compartilhar esse assunto de _boas fodas_. De repente podemos trocar experiências. Ou consolarmos um ao outro. Talvez até possamos planejar juntos como acabar com a rotina em nossos quartos.

- Ron, como você encara a rotina no casamento? - Perguntei do nada.

- Sei lá, cara. - Ele respondeu de boca cheia. - Acho que é normal, não é? Quero dizer, não tem como você viver tantos anos com uma pessoa sem criar nenhuma rotina, não?

- Concordo. Mas tem algumas rotinas que são boas, outras que são um saco. - Empurrei o assunto um pouco mais em direção ao meu objetivo de discussão.

- É verdade! Mione é muito chata com organização, você sabe. Eu não posso deixar nem uma meia fora do lugar. - Ele começou. - E ela vive lendo. Não tenho nada contra a leitura dela, o problema é quando ela lê enquanto estou ouvindo uma partida de quadribol no rádio. É um saco todos os "shhht" que ela faz. Porque ela não vai ler em outro lugar? Mas não, eu que fale alguma coisa.

- É. A organização da casa é um saco mesmo. - Falei mais para pular para o próximo tópico que por ter realmente concordado. Aproximei-me dele e completei em um tom conspirador. - Mas o que mais me incomoda são, hum, as dificuldades para chegar no sexo.

- É verdade, cara! Todas aquelas baboseiras que mulher tem de jantarzinho romântico, flores, chocolates, mil e uma preliminares. - Disse Ron, concordando veementemente. Imitou meu gesto de se aproximar e sussurrou. - Mas devo assumir que valem a pena, no final das contas. - Completou erguendo e abaixando as sobrancelhas, num gesto sugestivo.

Quase engasguei com meu suco de abóbora. _Tudo bem, basta não criar a imagem mental de meus dois melhores amigos fazendo sexo. Devo pensar numa paisagem. O Lago de Hogwarts com o Sol refletindo e a Lula Gigante nadando tranquilamente. Não! Não posso pensar nas duas pessoas que considero como irmãos fazendo sexo. Argh! Tarde demais. Agora tenho que controlar a careta! Não vou fazer uma careta!_

Pigarreei e bebi mais um gole de suco.

- Erm... Realmente vale a pena depois. - Pigarreei novamente e continuei. - Você nota alguma diferença no sexo depois de tantos anos casados?

- Claro que sim! - Ele respondeu e eu me aliviei. Estava pensando que o sexo tinha mudado apenas no meu casamento. - Com o tempo ficamos mais íntimos, não é? Só depois de um tempo que tive coragem para propor algumas coisas que eu não tinha cara de pau de perguntar. Mas é bom ir assim, aos poucos. Não seria legal se eu pedisse logo no começo certas coisas que hoje peço para Mione. Acho que das duas uma: ou ela sairia correndo achando que sou um tarado ou eu estranharia se ela aceitasse sem fazer uma cena.

Então meus amigos fazem coisas que não faziam antes. Bem, eu e Ginny também fazemos coisas diferentes. E pela empolgação com que Ron fala a respeito acho que ele não deve estar insatisfeito com sua vida sexual, precisamente.

- Então vocês não caíram na rotina com o sexo? - Falei tentando manter um tom neutro. - Isso é mesmo muito bom.

- Sei que o sexo cai na rotina com muitos casais, mas acho que no nosso caso é diferente porque passamos muito tempo gostando um do outro sem realmente nos aproximarmos. A vontade deve ter ficado armazenada esperando para explodir. - Ele falou enchendo o garfo de comida e enfiando na boca.

- Claro, claro. Deve ter sido por isso mesmo. - Respondi ficando totalmente desinteressado na conversa. Já que não tinha encontrado um parceiro para reclamar comigo, não queria ouvir Ron se vangloriando sobre o quão maravilhosa é a vida sexual dele.

- Você também passa por isso, suponho. - Ele falou e eu levantei os olhos. - Você sabe, por causa de todos os anos que Ginny passou apaixonada por você, e tudo.

- Ah, sim. Realmente ela passou muitos anos apaixonada por mim na escola. - Respondi sem dar detalhes. Estava começando a me sentir sexualmente miserável.

- Sabe, acho que a primeira vez que senti tesão pela Mione foi no baile do Torneio Tribruxo. Ela estava maravilhosa com aquele vestido. - Ele falou com um olhar sonhador. - Foi quando reparei no traseiro dela pela primeira vez. E que traseiro, companheiro. - Ele estava mais uma vez erguendo e abaixando as sobrancelhas. Era hora desse almoço acabar.

- Que legal, Ron, você se lembrar desses detalhes. Tenho certeza que Mione adoraria saber disso. - Falei começando a olhar para os lados, procurando uma rota de fuga.

- Ah, mas eu já disse a ela. E sempre que posso repito. - Ron completou piscando um olho. Era o cúmulo!

- Erm... Meu horário de almoço acabou. Te vejo amanhã, Ron! - Falei me levantando e dando um tapinha no ombro de Ron, como despedida.

- Valeu, companheiro! Até amanhã. - Ele respondeu de boca cheia.

Esse almoço não tinha me ajudado em nada. Cheguei à conclusão que sou um falido sexualmente falando, e agora estou sentindo inveja da vida sexual dos meus melhores amigos! Tenho que mudar isso. Caímos na rotina sim, mas podemos sair dela. Começarei a sair da rotina hoje à noite.

oo0oo

Voltei do trabalho mais cedo. Resolvi trazer umas flores, por via das dúvidas. Aproveitando o tempo que tinha antes de Ginny chegar, falei via floo com a Sra. Weasley e pedi para Lily passar a noite lá. Quando fiquei sozinho preparei nosso jantar, arrumei a mesa, coloquei as flores, acendi umas velas, preparei uma música para dançarmos depois e esperei Ginny chegar.

Ela chegou uma hora depois do horário normal. Estava muito cansada, mas gostou do jantar que eu fiz. Elogiou a comida e agradeceu as flores. Como Ginny estava estressada, resolvi deixar a dança para outro dia.

Quando fomos para a cama me ofereci para fazer uma massagem. Ela aceitou satisfeita. Deitou de bruços e eu peguei um óleo relaxante para trabalhar as costas dela. Má escolha. Depois de cinco minutos de massagem Ginny estava dormindo profundamente e eu extremamente frustrado.

Como não tinha mais jeito, fui dormir também. Mas amanhã de manhã ela não me escapa!

oo0oo

Acordei mais cedo para poder mimar Ginny um pouco. Aproveitei que ela estava de costas para mim e a abracei por trás alinhando nossos corpos. Comecei a distribuir beijos pela nuca e pelo pescoço dela. Adoro o cheiro dos seus cabelos.

Como sempre, Ginny correspondeu com bastante carinho. Fizemos amor e foi gostoso. Só não foi uma _foda_, por assim dizer, já que não houve nada daquele desespero que Draco falou. E bem, eu posso viver sem isso. É bom desse jeito também.

Depois de levantarmos, cada um tomou uma ducha e foi para seu respectivo trabalho. Foi muito bom fazer sexo antes de vir trabalhar. Deu uma sensação de leveza e parece que tudo vai dar certo hoje. Sim, agora tenho certeza, não preciso de fodas para ser feliz no meu casamento.

oo0oo

Quarta-feira. Estou sentado numa mesa de bar ouvindo Draco Malfoy comentar sobre sua nova conquista. É chato ter um amigo solteiro louco para experimentar coisas novas e você apenas ficar ouvindo. Sim, acho que já posso classificá-lo como amigo. Sinto um pouco de inveja, mas não posso culpá-lo, afinal pressupõe-se que eu curti muito minha vida antes de casar, com todo esse assunto de herói e et cetera. Tolos iludidos...

O fato é que Draco comenta sobre suas conquistas com certa frieza. Ainda bem que ele não dá detalhes, é muito feio falar sobre o que você faz com pessoas com quem fica. Ponto para ele. Porém devo assumir que tenho uma curiosidade bizarra sobre o que ele faz com essas conquistas. Acho que meu lado masoquista quer aproveitar um pouco das fodas de Draco, nem que seja só como ouvinte dos fatos.

Parece que ele não quer se aprofundar no assunto das suas conquistas diárias. A realidade é que sempre sou eu quem pergunto sobre a movimentação da cama dele. Dia desses ouvi um _"É muito triste ser casado e não poder conquistar uma pessoa diferente a cada dia, hein, Potter? Por isso que você gosta de ouvir sobre minhas conquistas." _

A convivência com ele me ensinou um pouco de cinismo. O suficiente para conseguir brincar a respeito e dizer que a vida sexual dele era doentia e eu me divertia vendo o quão baixo ele poderia descer. Não enganei nem a mim mesmo com essa resposta, mas pelo menos ele riu.

Vi uma garçonete passando com uma garrafa de tequila, sal e alguns limões e propus a ele experimentarmos algo novo.

- Tudo bem. Se for muito ruim posso vomitar no teu sapato. - Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Acho que você vai gostar. - Levantei a mão e pedi duas doses de tequila, sal e limão.

A garçonete entregou o pedido e lançou um olhar malicioso para Draco antes de sair.

- Fazendo sucesso, hein garanhão? - Brinquei.

- O que posso dizer? Os muggles olham para a marca negra e acham que é uma tatuagem sexy. - Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Tatuagem sexy, hein? - Continuei brincando, fingindo um estremecimento. Acho que já tínhamos bebido muito, para estarmos brincando sobre a marca negra nosso nível alcoólico deveria estar nas alturas.

Draco estava olhando para o copo de tequila, o sal e o limão com o cenho franzido.

- Eu devo misturar o limão e o sal com a bebida? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim. - Respondi. - Mas não desse jeito! - Falei puxando as mãos dele que estavam quase espremendo o limão dentro do copo. - É desse jeito que se faz. - Posicionei a rodela de limão, peguei o sal e coloquei entre os dedos polegar e indicador, preparando o shot. - Observe.

Lambi o sal, dei um gole no copo de tequila e mordi a rodela de limão. Draco estava com os olhos arregalados. Percebi um rubor subir pelo pescoço e bochechas dele. Será que ele ficou sem graça? Isso é novo!

- Você não espera que eu faça isso, Potter, de verdade. - Ele falou olhando para o sal e a rodela de limão como se eles fossem atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Qual o problema, Malfoy? Tem medo de uma bebida muggle? - Desafiar sempre deu certo com ele.

- De forma alguma! Eu apenas não tenho certeza se isso está limpo. - Ele falou com uma cara de nojo.

- Vamos lá, Draco. Deixa de ser fresco!

- Okay. - Ele estava com o olhar incerto. - Tem certeza que não posso pegar o sal com uma colher?

- Não, Malfoy. A intenção é lamber todas as bactérias da sua mão. Deixa de ser fresco! - Falei puxando a mão esquerda dele e posicionando os dedos. - Vou até de ajudar. - Peguei uma pitada generosa de sal e coloquei sobre seus dedos. - Pronto! Agora é só lamber, engolir e chupar. - Ele ofegou e eu gargalhei. É muito divertido ser quem provoca de vez em quando.

- Tudo bem. - Ele respondeu. Já estava com o sal na mão mesmo, acho que se resignou.

- Muito bem, sabia que tinha um pouco de coragem por baixo desse couro de cobra. - Zombei antes de ficar com a garganta seca.

Eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Não, não estava. O tempo desacelerou quando Draco ergueu a mão esquerda e lambeu o sal, olhando em meus olhos. Pegou o copo e bebeu a tequila, sem desviar o olhar. Percebi suas pálpebras tremularem por causa do sabor. Quando parte da rodela de limão desapareceu entre seus dentes e ele fechou os olhos, tive consciência da ereção nascendo em minhas calças.

- Hmmmm... - Ele gemeu lambendo os lábios, com os olhos ainda fechados, e me senti pulsar dentro da cueca. - Interessante. - Falou abrindo os olhos. - Acho que vou pedir outro para ter certeza se gosto ou não.

Senti minha garganta secar mais. Engoli em seco e assenti. Voltei a beber cerveja, pois não conseguiria manejar mais nenhum shot¹. Era mais fácil apenas erguer a caneca enquanto Draco se deliciava com sal, tequila e limão.

Foi uma das noites mais torturantes da minha vida. Era um suplício ver aquele pedaço de carne rosada roçar os dedos dele. Depois de alguns shots ele passou a chupar os dedos para retirar o resto de sal. _Oh, meu Merlin_. Será que Draco estava fazendo de propósito? Tenho certeza que ele não percebeu nenhum volume suspeito em minhas calças, fui muito cuidadoso quanto a isso.

Quando voltei para casa estava com uma ereção dolorosa que pedia atenção urgente. Tomei um banho frio, mas não resolveu. Olhei para minha situação e tive certeza que minha mão também não resolveria meu problema. Caí na cama e tentei conciliar o sono. Não deu certo, eu estava pegando fogo, nem me lembrava como era sentir isso.

Inconscientemente abracei Ginny apertado, esfregando meu rosto e minha ereção nela. Não sei se ela ficou surpresa pela minha efusividade, mas a reação dela foi maravilhosa. Finalmente eu estava experimentando uma _boa foda _com minha mulher depois de tanto tempo. Foi delicioso e eu tive um orgasmo como há muito não experimentava.

Quando terminamos eu estava me sentindo como um monte desforme de gelatina. O único problema foi ter visto Draco cada vez que fechava os olhos. Era nele que eu estava pensando quando gozei.

oo0oo

Quando a gente se viu novamente eu estava me sentindo um lixo. Tudo bem, tinha tido uma noite memorável com minha mulher pensando nele, mas isso não é algo incomum. Todo mundo fantasia um pouco. O problema foi que não consegui parar de pensar nele e naquela maldita língua lambendo, naquela maldita boca chupando. Droga.

Nos encontramos como todas as outras vezes nos últimos quatro meses. Draco estava tão falante quanto sempre e me senti à vontade em ouvir. Rezei internamente para ele não pedir mais tequila. Só de lembrar sentia espasmos em determinada parte de meu corpo que deveria estar quietinha agora. Felizmente ele se contentou com o bom e velho uísque. Graças aos céus.

Era muito estranho sentir tesão por um amigo. Mais ainda porque esse amigo era Draco Malfoy, por Merlin! Em alguns momentos penso que seria ótimo se tivéssemos nos aproximado antes de casarmos. Seria muito mais fácil.

Estávamos numa mesa maior porque todas as mesas para dois estavam ocupadas. Em determinado momento ele ergueu o braço para pegar a garrafa que estava do lado oposto, esticando a roupa no processo. Com o movimento pude ver uma mancha roxa, na base do pescoço dele, do lado esquerdo. Uma mancha roxa de origem inconfundível.

Pigarreei e disse, casualmente:

- Noite movimentada, Draco?

Ele ergueu a cabeça sem entender e eu apontei para a marca que enfeitava seu pescoço. Draco fez uma careta assim que tomou consciência do que eu estava falando.

- Não tão movimentada quanto parece. - Ele respondeu com o cenho franzido.

- Não? Então seus amantes são mais ardentes do que eu imaginava. Se você sai marcado de uma noite pouco movimentada, não consigo pensar em como você sai de uma verdadeiramente selvagem. Aos pedaços? - Falei com mais seriedade e amargura do que deveria.

Ele fez outra careta e eu bebi um gole de minha cerveja para me acalmar.

- Raphael veio da França. Nos vimos e ele queria que eu fosse cicerone² dele aqui na Inglaterra. Só que tenho muitas coisas para fazer durante o dia, e como ele chegou de surpresa não podia simplesmente deixar meu trabalho de lado para dar atenção a ele. Então ele me convidou para jantarmos ontem, depois do meu horário de trabalho. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Eu não estava muito interessado em atividades mais _selvagens, _se é que você me entende, mas ele sim. Então passei todo o jantar fugindo das indiretas dele.

- Então uma indireta dele foi suficiente para provocar essa marca? - Perguntei, ácido.

- Claro que não, idiota. Ele se agarrou a mim parecendo um polvo. Tentei ser o mais gentil possível ao dizer que não estava interessado, afinal ele foi bastante atencioso comigo na França. Raphael não gostou muito, mas teve que aceitar. Infelizmente ele já tinha deixado sua lembrancinha em mim. - Falou apontando para o próprio pescoço. - Fiz um encantamento de glamour antes de ir para o trabalho, deve ter passado o efeito. Vou ao banheiro colocar novamente.

Draco saiu para renovar o feitiço que escondia a marca do francês e eu me estapeei mentalmente. Que diabos há comigo? Qual direito tenho de sentir ciúmes dele?

Pedi mais uma cerveja à garçonete e bebi enquanto esperava ele voltar. Quando Draco chegou na mesa com o pescoço pálido e totalmente branco como costuma ser, me senti um lixo novamente. Era doentio querer que fosse eu quem deixasse marcas nele.

oo0oo

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o episódio da marca no pescoço de Draco e eu ainda não tinha parado de pensar nele. Antes eu só pensava nele quando ia para algum bar sozinho. Agora era quase o tempo todo. Para uma pessoa que passou vinte anos praticamente apagada da minha mente, ele estava alcançando um ótimo resultado em se fazer lembrar.

Quando nos encontramos na segunda-feira ele entrou no bar, mas não se sentou.

- Potter, hoje não tive tempo de almoçar e estou morrendo de fome. Você se importaria se fôssemos a um restaurante? - Ele perguntou.

- Boa noite para você também, Draco! - Disse sorrindo. - Claro que não. Um jantar cairia bem.

- Ótimo. Siga-me. - Ele disse dando a volta e saindo do bar.

Deixei o pagamento da cerveja que tinha pedido sobre a mesa e corri para alcançar ele já fora do prédio. Fomos para um beco atrás do bar e Draco estendeu a mão para mim.

- Vou nos aparatar lá perto. - Ele esclareceu.

- Tudo bem. - Respondi segurando sua mão firmemente.

Ele passou o outro braço pela minha cintura e se aproximou mais. Pude sentir o perfume dele, o calor emanando através das capas de roupas. Foi difícil não cair na tentação de colar nossos corpos, encostar meu nariz no pescoço dele e aspirar profundamente.

Aparatamos em um beco muito parecido com o que tínhamos acabado de sair. Ele me soltou suavemente e liderou o caminho para o restaurante.

Era um prédio bonito em tons vermelho e branco, não consegui ler o que tinha na fachada, pois estava escrito com ideogramas. Entramos e um recepcionista asiático nos cumprimentou com uma reverência. Ele estava vestido num quimono que parecia ser tradicional no Japão. Ou na China, sei lá.

- Boa noite, senhores. Mesa para dois, senhor Malfoy? - O recepcionista perguntou educadamente, sem nenhum sotaque. Estranhei o tratamento familiar, mas fiquei calado.

- Sim, Richard, mesa para dois. - Draco respondeu.

_Richard? _Que nome mais ocidental.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor. - Richard disse com outra reverência, apontando o caminho para uma sala privada, as portas corrediças eram forradas com papel e o chão de tatame.

Entramos e tiramos os sapatos antes de pisarmos no tatame. Ainda bem que resolvi colocar meias novas hoje. Draco sentou sobre os tornozelos, e eu o imitei do outro lado da mesa baixa.

- Você costuma vir aqui? - Perguntei.

- Não muito. - Ele respondeu calmamente. - Temos parte do capital do restaurante. Por isso o maître me conhece.

- Ah, sim... - Respondi ausentemente enquanto olhava os nomes dos pratos e nem imaginava de que se tratavam. - Acho mais seguro você pedir a comida. - Declarei, desistindo de ler o cardápio.

- Tudo bem. Vou pegar leve com você hoje, pedirei sushi e nigiri, que são mais práticos de comer para iniciantes, e missoshiru.³

- Vai ter peixe cru? - Perguntei com nojo.

- Vai. E você vai comer. - Ele disse com um olhar maníaco.

- Draco, eu não sei se meu estômago vai aceitar peixe cru. - Falei sentindo leves ânsias de vômito só de pensar.

- Você me fez beber coisas inimagináveis, por que não vai comer algo que eu indico depois de eu ter bebido tudo que você propôs? - Ele perguntou e minha mente foi invadida pelas imagens dele lambendo e chupando os dedos, mordendo rodelas de limão e emitindo gemidos de satisfação.

Senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto meu amiguinho lá de baixo começava a ficar estranhamente apertado dentro de minhas calças.

- Tudo bem. Eu como peixe cru. - Falei derrotado.

- Bom menino. - Ele respondeu e tocou uma campainha.

Poucos segundos depois uma garçonete oriental, também vestida com quimono, entrava na saleta e pegava nossos pedidos. A moça nos pediu desculpa, pois o pedido demoraria um pouco para sair. Draco perguntou quanto tempo e ela falou que seriam cinco minutos. _Cinco minutos?_ Fiquei chocado com a eficiência japonesa.

Draco pediu uma garrafa de sake para acompanhar a comida. Antes que eu pudesse me perder em divagações sobre a idéia de estar em um restaurante japonês com Draco Malfoy, a comida chegou.

Bem, pelo menos era bonita. Tomamos a sopa bebendo diretamente da tigela, e estava gostosa, no final das contas. Depois de terminada a sopa, localizei algo que parecia ser cozido, peguei um e comi. Draco quase se engasgou do outro lado.

- Potter! Não coma com a mão! Assim você vai me provar que Gryffindors e neandertais são da mesma espécie. - Ele zombou.

- Então peça um garfo e uma faca. - Respondi calmamente enquanto colocava outro bolinho na boca. Esse negócio enrolado era gostoso.

- Você é desesperante, sabia? - Ele falou, massageando a ponte do nariz. - Usa hashi, Potter!

- Okay. - Respondi com a mesma calma.

- Assim não, imbecil! - Ele estava quase gritando. Acho que me ver segurando um pauzinho em cada mão e enfiando no treco enrolado o irritou. - É assim, Potter. Olhe. - Ele falou enquanto gesticulava mostrando como os pauzinhos estavam seguros entre seus dedos.

Se Draco conseguia fazer, eu também conseguiria, mas era divertido deixar ele irritado. Segurei numa mão só, sem fazer nenhum esforço para pegar direito. Tentei segurar um sushi, ou era nigiri, não sei bem. Ouvi um "plaf" e olhei na direção dele. Malfoy tinha acabado de dar um tapa na própria testa, em desespero. Contive a gargalhada e falei, inocentemente:

- Malfoy, eu sou do proletariado. É querer demais que eu saiba comer com pauzinho.

- Proletário, você? - Ele disse descrente. - Não me faça rir, Potter! Além da fortuna dos Potter, que por si só é digna de respeito, você tem a herança dos Black. Proletário é algo que você não é nem nunca vai ser. Você precisa é de umas aulas de etiqueta. - Draco declarou.

- E você será meu professor de etiqueta? - Respondi com zombaria.

- Merlin me proteja de ter que suportar suas gafes por mais tempo que o necessário. - Ele bufou. - Vou te ensinar a comer com hashi pelo bem da minha própria sanidade mental. Olhe como posiciono entre os dedos. - Ele disse, posicionando os pauzinhos. - Primeiro posicione, depois treine o movimento de abrir e fechar sem segurar nada. - Ele demonstrou como abrir e fechar os palitos entre os dedos.

- Hum. Acho que entendi. - Respondi e tentei fazer igual, falhando torpemente.

Tentei mais umas duas vezes antes de Draco perder a paciência, sair do lugar que estava e sentar do meu lado. Fui praticamente nocauteado pelo cheiro dele.

- É assim, Potter. - Ele disse sentado de frente para mim, à minha direita. - Pega o hashi nessa posição. - Ele segurou minha mão direita e eu senti algo quente se alojando em meu estômago. - Relaxe a mão. - Ele continuou, enquanto guiava meus dedos até a posição correta e eu fazia o esforço de relaxar minimamente meus dedos. Segurou minha mão com os pauzinhos, abrindo e fechando. - Está vendo como é? - Ele perguntou sem soltar minha mão. Nesse momento eu estava com a garganta seca.

Pigarreei e assenti.

- Agora o que faço? - Perguntei depois de alguns segundos encarando minha mão envolvida pela dele.

- Agora você pega alguma coisa. - Ele respondeu esticando meu braço para pegar algo na mesa. Com o movimento ele se ergueu um pouco sobre mim, roçando nossos ombros. Fiquei estático com o toque, mas permiti que ele guiasse minha mão em direção a minha boca. - Come. - Ele falou segurando minha mão com um sushi perto de meus lábios e olhando em meus olhos.

Senti todo meu corpo se arrepiar enquanto eu abria a boca e ele depositava o sushi dentro dela. Percebi o olhar dele descendo para minha boca e meu coração de acelerou. Ele soltou minha mão suavemente e colocou os pauzinhos na mesa.

Eu mal sentia o gosto da comida. Todo meu corpo estava entorpecido pelo cheiro dele. Enquanto eu mastigava mecanicamente, Draco ergueu os braços colocando uma mão no topo da minha cabeça e a outra embaixo do meu queixo, segurando meu rosto firmemente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Hummm? - Perguntei sem conseguir abrir a boca ou entender o porquê daquela atitude.

- Come, Potter. Mastiga e engole. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

_Merda! O safado me deu algo cru para comer! Oh, droga. E ele está assim, tão perto, tocando em mim. Estou ficando sufocado com o cheiro dele. Oh, Merlin, estou ficando excitado. Merda, merda, merda!_

Mastiguei o sushi e engoli sem sentir o gosto de nada, olhando nos olhos dele. O olhar brincalhão de Draco deu lugar a um sério, eu estava sendo observado intensamente por aqueles olhos cinzentos.

Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo. Eu sentia as mãos dele, uma sob meu queixo, a outra em minha cabeça, numa posição tão íntima que minha vontade era de abraçar ele e sufocá-lo com beijos. Então, cedo demais, Draco soltou minha cabeça lentamente, apoiando as mãos sobre as coxas.

Quando Draco se moveu para levantar, segurei seu pulso e sem pensar nas consequências, coloquei uma mão em sua nuca e o beijei.

Senti Draco se sobressaltar, mas era tarde demais, eu já estava com seus lábios entre os meus, meu coração batendo como um louco e minha respiração travada. Ele não se afastou. Aquilo foi o que eu precisava para voltar a respirar e envolvê-lo num abraço apertado, faminto, há muito desejado.

Senti ele soltar o ar pelo nariz e sua exalação mandou calafrios por minha pele. Draco relaxou no abraço e começou a corresponder o beijo. Santo Merlin, eu já estava excitado antes de beijá-lo, porém o furor que senti com esse beijo nem se compara.

Aprofundei o beijo, ouvindo os sons das nossas bocas se acariciando. Apertei mais o abraço e ele soltou um gemido abafado, o som mandando choques elétricos por minha coluna. Estava tão excitado que poderia alcançar o ápice a qualquer momento, apenas com toques e beijos. Nunca pensei que estando nessa idade, um simples beijo poderia me deixar assim.

* * *

¹ – Chamam de shot essa forma de beber a tequila, com sal e limão.  
² – Cicerone é um termo antigo para definir um guia de turismo, alguém que dirige turistas e visitantes por museus, galerias e similares, explicando-lhes fatos de interesses arqueológicos, históricos ou artísticos.  
³ – Sushi e nigiri são bolinhos de arroz, e missoshiru é uma sopa de soja. São mais práticos porque, para iniciantes, comer um prato de arroz usando hashi pela primeira vez não é agradável. Creiam em mim. =D

* * *

_Respondendo a comentário:**  
Mira_chan**, fico muito feliz por você ter gostado. Mesmo. É muito bom saber que algo que a gente fez alcançou o resultado pretendido.__  
A Cissy vai reaparecer, mais perto do final. Espero que você continue acompanhando e goste da participação dela.__  
Beijos._

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo grandinho, hein? E as coisas começaram a esquentar entre nossos garotos. Já sabem, atualizo daqui a dez dias.  
Obrigada pelos comentários de todos, por todos que favoritaram e adicionaram a fic a seus alerts. Amo seus comentários, vocês fazem meu dia mais sorridente.  
Beijos!


	4. Três

**Disclaimer: **É tudo da J.K. Rowling. Ela é rica, eu não. E nem penso em vender essa fic.  
**Agradecimento:** A Puri-Purishira. Gata, você é uma beta adorável, já falei?

* * *

**Lud, **te amo.**  


* * *

**

**Três**

Harry Potter me beijou. Espere um momento! Harry Potter me beijou? Harry Potter está me beijando?

O choque que sofri com esse gesto me paralisou. Eu pisquei os olhos repetidamente para ter certeza que aquele rosto colado ao meu era o de Harry. Ele envolveu meu corpo com seus braços e eu soltei uma respiração trêmula que nem percebi que estava segurando.

O beijo de Harry era exigente, não pedia uma reação, demandava. E antes que desse conta de meus atos, eu estava retribuindo o beijo. A sensação da língua dele deslizando entre meus lábios me fez estremecer. Ele me abraçou com mais força e ouvi um gemido. Tardei alguns segundos para perceber que esse gemido tinha saído de mim.

Harry segurava minha cabeça com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava aferrada à minha cintura, me apertando quase dolorosamente, mantendo meu corpo firme junto ao dele. Merlin, os sons que ele emitia estavam me provocando arrepios.

Senti ele puxar meus cabelos levemente, guiando minha cabeça para trás até expor meu pescoço enquanto ele descia os lábios pelo meu queixo, passando pela minha garganta e alcançando a base de meu pescoço, beijando, lambendo, queimando minha pele. Harry me mordeu suavemente, chupando a pele entre seus dentes, e senti um calafrio atravessando minha coluna. Eu não sentia direito minhas mãos, e minhas pernas estavam frouxas.

Harry fechou os dedos na parte traseira da minha camisa, puxando a peça de roupa para fora da calça. Quando manejei mover minhas mãos, ele estava acariciando minhas costas por dentro da roupa de um jeito tão ansioso que, adicionado à sensação de sua respiração em meu ouvido enquanto seus lábios chupavam o lóbulo, me desnorteou completamente.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e beijou meus lábios novamente, com a mesma força, empurrando meus ombros de uma forma gentil e firme, deitando-me no tatame e acomodando seu corpo sobre o meu. Minha mente estava em branco, só havia sensações instintivas, calor, toque e magia. Os lábios dele não pressionavam os meus simplesmente, eles aprisionavam, instigavam e sugavam com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Quando dei por mim, estava com a camisa desabotoada e as mãos dele passeavam pelo meu torso, cravando seus dedos no meu peito, arranhando e apertando, causando uma dor excitante e me arrastando num abismo de desejo que há muito eu resistia em cair. Era impossível resistir a esse ataque. Impossível. Mesmo que eu quisesse resistir, era impossível dizer não a algo que eu queria há tanto tempo e estava sendo oferecido com tanto entusiasmo.

Movendo meus braços de forma torpe, arranquei sua camisa de dentro da calça, enfiei minhas mãos por baixo e arranhei suas costas com força, fazendo ele soltar um grunhido apreciativo dentro do beijo e empurrar os quadris de encontro aos meus. _Merlin, se ele continuar a fazer isso eu não vou conseguir me controlar._

Apoiando os joelhos no tatame, Harry ergueu o tronco, arrancou os óculos do rosto e jogou de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa. Ele se sentou sobre minhas coxas e começou a desabotoar sua camisa apressadamente. Ergui minhas mãos para ajudar, abrindo os botões de baixo e roçando levemente a ponta de meus dedos no volume sob suas calças. Senti ele estremecer e ergui os olhos.

Parei no meio do movimento de abrir um botão, impactado com o olhar faminto dele sobre mim. Os olhos de Harry percorriam meu tronco parando alguns segundos em determinados lugares, como meu umbigo e meu peito, subindo até a minha boca, umedecendo os lábios. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram ele tirou a camisa com um movimento brusco, atirando-a longe, sem olhar para onde ela foi parar.

Os anos fizeram bem para o maldito. O corpo pálido de outrora agora era tingindo por um leve bronzeado, os ombros eram largos e definidos, o ventre plano, levemente marcado. Nem tentei impedir minhas mãos de acariciarem seu peito nu. Cravei minhas unhas na pele dele, sentindo-o se arrepiar e apertar as coxas em meus quadris.

- Merlin... - Ele sussurrou e se debruçou novamente sobre mim, afundando seu rosto em meu pescoço e mordendo, enquanto impulsionava os quadris contra os meus com fôlego redobrado.

Senti os lábios dele sugando meu pescoço, e, _oh, Merlin, _ia ficar marcado, mas no momento eu nem ligava. Passou uma mão sob minha nuca, ofegando e gemendo, enquanto ele imprimia mais força com os quadris. _Harry, maldição! Assim você me deixa louco. _Agarrei os quadris dele e empurrei os meus para cima de encontro aos seus.

Ele soltou meu pescoço fazendo um som de sucção e encostou a boca em meu ouvido:

- Você também me deixa louco. - Ele sussurrou. Abri meus olhos chocado, pois não tinha percebido que tinha falado em voz alta. - Hmm... Teu cheiro é tão bom... - Harry completou lambendo atrás da minha orelha.

Naquele momento minha dignidade pouco me importava. A única coisa que importava era aquele Gryffindor maldito, arfando sobre mim, me abraçando como se estivesse em desespero, mordendo e beijando e empurrando e arranhando. _Merlin! _

Movi minhas mãos mais para trás, afundando meus dedos em seu traseiro e apertei, puxando-o para mim com mais força. Harry sibilou e capturou meu lábios novamente, invadindo minha boca com sua língua, movendo os quadris em círculos e contraindo os músculos que eu mantinha aprisionados sob meus dedos.

Movi uma das minhas mãos para dentro de sua calça, sob a roupa de baixo e selei meu lábios ao redor da língua dele. Pressionei um dedo na parte central, próxima ao final das costas, provocando, movendo firme e gentilmente meu dedo mais abaixo, enquanto sugava suavemente sua língua mais para dentro de minha boca.

Harry soltou um som trêmulo e profundo de sua garganta, contraindo e relaxando os músculos em redor de meu dedo. Desci mais a mão dentro de suas calças e o penetrei suavemente com a ponta do dedo, sugando sua língua mais intensamente. Ele estremeceu e fechou a mão em meu couro cabeludo puxando meus cabelos, contraiu as nádegas prendendo meu dedo entre elas, e moveu seus quadris erraticamente uma, duas vezes, antes de gemer longamente alcançando o clímax e impulsionando o meu, fazendo-me estremecer e gemer, liberando sua língua de minha boca, enquanto meu corpo pulsava de prazer e eu tinha um dos melhores orgasmos de minha vida.

_Santo Merlin!_

De olhos fechados, senti ele me dar um beijo desajeitado na bochecha e acariciar meus cabelos, antes de descansar a testa em meu ombro, relaxando o peso do corpo sobre o meu. Abracei-o pela cintura, apertando seu corpo contra o meu, e acariciei suas costas lentamente, sentindo sua respiração em meu pescoço.

Ficamos assim alguns segundos até que senti ele ter um pequeno sobressalto e ficar completamente parado, como quem segura a respiração. Instintivamente prendi a respiração também e esperei pelo primeiro movimento dele. Não tive que esperar muito. Senti ele soltar o ar bruscamente sobre meu pescoço e menear a cabeça, negando. Aquele gesto que não foi visto, apenas sentido, foi como um soco em cheio no meu estômago.

Lentamente ele se ergueu, saiu de cima de mim e sentou a meu lado no tatame, esfregando os olhos. Meus braços caíram pesados em ambos os lados de meu corpo e ficaram ali. Antes que ele parasse de esfregar os olhos ergui os meus e encarei o teto. Percebi pela visão periférica que ele parou de esfregar os olhos, e involuntariamente fechei os meus, soltando a respiração que estava prendendo.

_E agora o quê? _Tentei respirar pausadamente, enquanto sentia os olhos dele pesando sobre mim.

- Sinto muito. - Veio o murmuro de onde ele estava.

_Oh, merda!_ Em todos os amassos que dei na minha vida, em todas as fodas, nenhum dos meus parceiros me disse "sinto muito". Tenho certeza que há alguma regra implícita de coisas que podem ser ditas após um orgasmo conjunto, e sei que nenhuma delas chega perto de "sinto muito". _Inferno!_

- Sente muito por quê? - Perguntei com uma calma que não sentia, forçando minha voz a permanecer controlada.

Apertei meus olhos fechados, recusando-me a encarar ele. Senti minhas unhas ferirem minhas mãos, então percebi que estava enterrando-as nas minhas palmas. Forcei-me a folgar o aperto em meus punhos. _Em que merda ele está pensando para dizer que "sente muito"? Em que merda eu estava pensando ao permitir isso?_

- Não era pra ter acontecido...

Meus olhos se abriram abruptamente e se voltaram para ele.

- Mas de que merda você está falando? - Cortei abruptamente antes que ele terminasse a sentença. - Você sente muito por ter pulado sobre mim e me beijado, por eu ter correspondido, ou por ter gozado sem nem tirar as calças? - Espetei, ignorando completamente a umidade nas minhas próprias calças.

- Eu só quis dizer que era para eu ter me controlado melhor, porque isso não era para...

- Se era para se arrepender depois, o melhor seria você ter se controlado mesmo! - Cortei novamente.

Minha mente fervia de raiva. O desgraçado tinha pulado sobre mim, por todos os demônios! Eu tenho plena consciência de que não provoquei! Não, eu não provoquei. _Pelo menos não hoje._ Levantei num pulo, impulsionado pela adrenalina que o ódio fez correr pelas minhas veias, e comecei a abotoar minha camisa rapidamente.

- Eu tentei me controlar, mas foi... Irresistível. - Ele falou com um tom de voz baixo, sob a respiração, levantando e tateando a mesa até encontrar os óculos, colocar no rosto e olhar para mim. - Você... Eu... - _Ótimo, já disse que eu tentei ele, agora só faltava vir com o papo de que é casado._ - Draco, eu sou casado e... - Ele continuou a falar como num suspiro, mas o som saiu extremamente agudo, ou pelo menos pareceu aos meus ouvidos.

Eu vi tudo vermelho.

- Potter! Eu _sei_ que você é casado! - _Porque você acha que eu não pulei em você desde que cheguei da França?_ - De todas as merdas que você poderia ter dito, essa sinceramente foi a pior. Se fosse para eu fazer alguém gozar e ouvir um "sinto muito" depois eu nem teria tido o trabalho. Pelo menos você não disse antes, senão eu teria brochado!

Virei de costas e saí da sala privada sem olhar para trás. Ainda ouvi ele gritando meu nome, mas não olhei. Harry ainda estava se vestindo, não deu tempo de me alcançar antes que eu chegasse até a recepção e passasse para trás do balcão onde Richard estava.

- Eu não estou aqui. - Disse friamente ao maître.

Por que eu não fui embora imediatamente é algo que ainda não entendo. Deve haver alguma espécie de instinto masoquista que me liga a Potter, pois eu queria ver a hora que ele fosse embora. Eu _precisava _olhar para ele.

Richard assentiu e não falou nada, permaneceu olhando para a frente. Poucos segundos depois um extremamente desalinhado Harry Potter chegou arfando à recepção. Onde eu estava havia um feitiço desilusionador para que os gerentes pudessem supervisionar o serviço dos maîtres e os clientes não conseguiam ver quem estava atrás da cortina mágica.

- Draco Malfoy passou por aqui? - Potter ofegou a pergunta, os óculos tortos no rosto e a camisa por fora da calça.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- O senhor Malfoy não passou por aqui. - Richard não mentiu descaradamente, afinal eu não tinha passado, ainda estava ali.

- Então ele ainda está no prédio? Tem alguma outra saída? - O rosto de Potter se iluminou e eu senti vontade de socá-lo. E beijá-lo.

- Tem outra saída nos fundos, mas, por ser um dos donos, o senhor Malfoy pode desaparatar de dentro do restaurante. - Richard driblou a primeira pergunta e respondeu a segunda com toda calma e simpatia do mundo, atributos que foram adquiridos com anos de treinamento. Seria o suficiente para fazer Potter ir embora.

- Oh. - Uma expressão de desgosto se estampou no rosto dele e eu senti um pequeno prazer ao ver que ele ficou chateado por eu ter ido embora. Infelizmente esse prazer veio acompanhado da vontade de retirar aquela expressão do rosto dele e substituir por uma de alegria. - Okay. Obrigado. - Ele disse antes de sair do restaurante.

Meu corpo estava tenso, minhas têmporas latejando, e senti um sabor amargo no fundo da garganta. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Richard estava de costas para mim, fazendo o seu trabalho.

- Boa noite, Richard. - Falei antes de dasaparatar do restaurante para meu quarto. Naquela noite eu não consegui dormir.

oo0oo

Quando amanheceu levantei da cama e fui tomar meu café da manhã ainda ruminando os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Há alguns anos não tinha um noite insone como essa. Meus pensamentos flutuavam em nuvens de prazer e raiva, de alegria e desgosto. Era de certa forma humilhante ter passado uma noite em claro por causa do Testa-rachada.

Ainda estava surpreendido por ter sido _atacado _daquela forma. Não sei o que eu esperava dele, mas realmente não era aquilo. Eu percebi os olhares que Harry me dava, mas achei que eram apenas de condescendência, como quando alguém vê uma espécie de animal exótico e permite ele se exibir. Já tenho idade suficiente para me conhecer e saber que gosto de me exibir, principalmente quando tenho uma plateia tão atenciosa.

Pergunto-me como eu não vi aquilo chegando. Não sou a pessoa mais observadora do mundo, mas sou cuidadoso o suficiente para não me colocar em situações de risco. E aquela foi uma situação de risco. Situação da qual eu me permiti ser guiado por meus instintos, e não pela racionalidade ou instinto de sobrevivência.

Harry sempre teve esse efeito sobre mim. Ele consegue me tirar do sério, abalar minha estrutura emocional. Eu não fui um adolescente reservado e cuidadoso, era um pirralho mimado e idiota que pagou um preço alto pelos seus erros. Porém, eu gosto de pensar que mudei, que hoje sou um homem mais maduro, controlado, reservado até. Mas basta _ele _aparecer e estalar os dedos que tudo sai dos eixos. Aquele cabelo horroroso, aqueles olhos verdes, aqueles óculos ridículos, tudo nele me enerva.

Desde o começo nosso relacionamento foi estriado, um ajuntamento de nervos expostos em ebulição, gerando atrito. Eu sempre o odiei tanto que nunca parei para pensar que aquilo que sentia por ele poderia esconder outros sentimentos. Mas hoje tenho idade suficiente para entender e manejar esses sentimentos na minha cabeça.

Primeiro, não preciso mentir para mim: eu desejo Harry Potter. E nunca confessarei isso a outra pessoa, nem sob Veritasserum. Só que para me controlar preciso me conhecer. E me conhecer implica reconhecer quais são minhas fragilidades. _Harry Potter é minha fragilidade desde os onze anos. _

O esforço que fiz para não sair de trás daquela cortina de feitiços quando vi a expressão desgostosa dele me impressionou. Harry tem um rosto tão aberto, de aparência tão sincera. Ele não tem mais os traços infantis de inocência, mas carrega uma aura de seriedade e honestidade intimidantes e ao mesmo tempo cativantes.

Eu sei que ele é nobre o suficiente para não ter feito aquilo de propósito. Acho que Harry não imaginava que estava me dando algo que eu queria há muito tempo e não tinha coragem de pedir. Com certeza ele não queria me usar, mas é muito difícil não me sentir como algo barato e descartável quando lembro dele dizendo "_Eu sou casado_". Da mesma forma que foi difícil não ter voltado atrás e ter conversado com ele.

Mas o que iríamos conversar? Ele me diria que não queria ter brincado comigo, que era melhor as coisas continuarem como antes? Pediria desculpas? Bem, desculpas ele já tinha pedido com o "_Sinto muito_". Será que diria que não queria mais me ver? Ou simplesmente declamaria poesias sobre as grandes virtudes da Senhora Potter e me explicaria como nunca conseguirei ser como ela? Seja como for, não dei a ele a oportunidade de me humilhar dessa vez. Pelo menos isso

Uma vez que aceitei essa realidade devo partir para a segunda confissão: o ódio que sempre senti por ele era puro despeito. Essa é uma particularmente dolorosa de se fazer, mas já que comecei vou até o fim. Odiei ele ter me desprezado naquela primeira vez e odiei ele ter me trocado por Weasley. Pronto. Sentimento devidamente reconhecido.

Agora vem o reconhecimento do fato mais recente e enervante: odeio ele ter me trocado por uma Weasley novamente. Odeio ele ter me abraçado, me beijado, me acariciado com tanta ansiedade, tanto desejo e logo depois se lembrar da _Weasel fêmea_.

Depois de se jogar sobre mim e me afogar em suas atenções, ela foi a pessoa de quem ele lembrou. Dizem que sabemos quem realmente amamos depois que fazemos sexo. Ainda lembro de Harry dizendo "_Eu sou casado"._ Ele a ama.

Levantei abruptamente da mesa e fui para o trabalho. Não tinha mais apetite.

oo0oo

- Traga uma poção para dor de cabeça. - Rosnei para minha secretária sem cumprimentar, assim que cheguei no trabalho.

Desabei na cadeira sem a menor compostura, e fiz uma massagem nas têmporas com as pontas dos dedos enquanto esperava. Ela chegou rápido, com a eficiência exigida dos empregados dos Malfoy. Veio trazendo duas bandejas, uma com a poção e outra com a correspondência. Bebi a poção e senti um alívio instantâneo.

- Obrigado, senhora Brickwalk. Pode deixar a correspondência.

- De nada, senhor Malfoy. - Ela respondeu e saiu, fechando a porta suavemente.

Recostei na cadeira e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar por alguns minutos antes de começar a abrir a correspondência. Toda a correspondência relacionada a trabalho era aberta pela senhora Brickwalk, desde assinaturas de publicações a convites para festas políticas. Ela somente me entregava a correspondência familiar ou pessoal.

No topo da pilha de correspondência estava um envelope cinza, marca registrada de minha mãe. Abri e tinha um convite para o chá na mansão no próximo domingo. Não sei por que ela sempre se incomodava em mandar os convites já que eu sempre comparecia, mesmo se ela não convidasse. Esses chás eram uma tradição familiar e eu sentia prazer em participar.

O segundo era uma carta de Scorpius falando de Hogwarts. Nada de impressionante, mas respondi logo, para não fazer ele esperar. O terceiro era de minha ex-mulher, convidando-me para uma festa na mansão Greengrass. Obviamente mais uma festa tediosa que eu tinha que comparecer. Felizmente faltavam dois meses para a realização e eu estava feliz por esse convite ter chegado logo, daria tempo para me preparar mentalmente.

O próximo era um envelope verde claro. Quando li o remetente fiquei estupefato: H. Potter. O que ele queria de mim? Será que não foi suficiente a noite anterior?

Não imagino por que ele não conseguia entender que eu não queria continuar nessa situação, muito menos conversar sobre ela. Acredito que os eventos da noite de ontem deixaram particularmente claro que eu o desejo. Se Potter _sente muito _não deveria estar me procurando, querendo balbuciar as desculpas idiotas e incoerentes dele. A atitude mais sensível seria ele se afastar de mim, para que aquilo não possa acontecer novamente. Afinal, _ele é casado. _E eu não nasci para ser _o outro _de ninguém.

Suspirei amargamente enquanto olhava para aquele envelope e lembrava daqueles olhos percorrendo meu corpo, dos dedos dele como garras se cravando em minha pele, a ondulação de seus quadris, o clímax maravilhoso que alcancei. Seguido do "_Sinto muito"._

Olhei mais alguns segundos para o envelope e tomei uma decisão.

- _Incendio._

Era uma vez carta, agora é pergaminho carbonizado. Soprei as cinzas e continuei lendo as outras cartas.

Infelizmente minha cabeça não conseguiu se desviar da carta de Harry, imaginando qual era o seu conteúdo. Mas quando minha mente queria acreditar que me precipitei em queimar o pergaminho, meu lado racional aflorava e me lembrava: _eu não quero essa situação, não aceito migalhas de ninguém. _Já tive minha cota de humilhação para a vida toda. Continuar sendo humilhado por Potter é algo que não permitirei.

oo0oo

Desisti de tentar avaliar alguns relatórios depois de duas horas que estive olhando para os pergaminhos e somente a cara daquele imbecil aparecia na minha frente. Por mais que visse as expressões e sons de prazer dele, irremediavelmente aparecia a sensação dele negando com a cabeça sobre meu pescoço, a imagem dele esfregando os olhos e o "_Sinto muito_".

Massageei a ponte do meu nariz para tentar afastar a dor de cabeça que já estava querendo voltar. Impressionante como consegui passar tantos anos sem me preocupar com ele, mas bastou Harry acenar para mim e lá fui eu, atender os desejos dele abanando o rabo.

Resolvi fechar os olhos por alguns minutos e me reclinar na cadeira. Uma pausa poderia ser o suficiente para afastar essa dor de cabeça.

Foi apenas fechar os olhos para ver novamente o rosto dele. Nessa ocasião apareceu a imagem dele desgostoso, o cenho franzido enquanto ouvia que eu podia desaparatar do restaurante. Vi mais uma vez ele sentado sobre mim, os olhos dele me devorando e senti um estremecimento. Será que fui precipitado em ter saído daquela forma? Se fui, agora é tarde demais.

Seria melhor se eu tivesse controlado a minha fúria e tivesse ouvido o que ele tinha a dizer, mesmo que fosse algo que eu não queria ouvir. Pelo menos não estaria tão curioso. Suspirei. Isso era uma tolice. Ele não iria dizer nada que eu quisesse ouvir. Por isso que saí e queimei a carta hoje mais cedo.

Será que na carta ele estava propondo que continuássemos nos encontrando? De repente mudou de idéia e quer falar comigo. Minha mente foi assaltada mais uma vez com imagens da noite anterior, dele dizendo que eu o deixo louco. Mas eu não posso simplesmente aceitar isso. Não estou desesperado o suficiente para aceitar ser o outro.É pior ainda ser o outro quando a oficial é Ginevra Weasley, ou Potter, como seja. Por mais que o nome dela agora seja Potter, continua sendo uma Weasley. Eu não vou ser o corpo onde ele desafoga as mágoas.

Não, eu não tenho falsos moralismos. Sei que muitas pessoas traem, têm amantes e vivem felizes com isso, mas pra mim não dá. Ser amante dele não é pra mim. Eu poderia ter um amante se quisesse, até mesmo ser o corpo onde outra pessoa desafogasse as mágoas, proporcionando momentos de prazer para ambos. O problema é que com Potter eu não consigo. Eu não consigo querer só uma parte da atenção dele.

Enquanto éramos apenas amigos estava tudo bem, porque quando estávamos juntos eu tinha certeza que a atenção dele estava em mim, ele era completamente meu amigo. Se eu virasse um amante, Harry seria meu apenas pela metade. Estaria comigo naquela hora para logo depois voltar para a mulher dele. Não, realmente isso não é para mim.

Umas batidas na porta chamaram minha atenção. Quando levantei os olhos dei de cara com Raphael. Ele me pegou de guarda baixa, num mau momento, então minha surpresa ficou estampada no meu rosto.

- Olá, Draco! - Ele me saudou com um sotaque francês carregado e um sorriso. - Surpreso em me ver?

- Na verdade, sim, estou surpreso em te ver. - Minha capacidade de recuperação ainda existia, então consegui me recompor rapidamente. - O que te traz à Inglaterra?

A senhora Brickwalk estava atrás dele, remexendo as mãos de uma forma aflita e olhando para o chão. Coitada, não conseguiu escapar do tufão chamado Raphael. Ri internamente. Provavelmente ele irrompeu na sala dando um rápido bom dia e veio direto para a porta. Ela nem viu o que a atingiu.

- Senhora Brickwalk, poderia trazer café? - Perguntei com uma voz neutra, que não traia meu divertimento.

Ela levantou os olhos para e assentiu, saindo rapidamente.

- Sua secretária é um amor, Draco. Pena que ela não conseguiu me acompanhar. - Raphael disse soltando uma gargalhada.

- Já imaginava que ela não tinha conseguido te acompanhar, Raphael, mas ela é paga para obedecer ordens, e a ordem é não deixar qualquer pessoa passar sem avisar. - Falei mantendo o tom neutro.

- _Oui, mon cher_. Ela com certeza é muito eficiente, exatamente porque eu não sou _qualquer pessoa_. - Ele disse sorrindo encantadoramente, vindo na minha direção.

- Exatamente. E somente por você não ser qualquer pessoa que ela não vai receber uma punição. - Falei ainda mantendo o tom neutro enquanto ele rodeava a mesa e se aproximava. Raphael depositou um beijo suave em meus lábios e se afastou gargalhando. - Eu sei que poucos conseguem escapar ilesos de você. - Conclui demonstrando todo meu divertimento.

Raphael riu ainda mais alto.

- Você é mau! - Ele disse enquanto passava os braços por meu pescoço. Nesse momento a senhora Brickwalk entrou trazendo os cafés, nos olhou com um expressão reservada e depositou o café sobre a mesa, saindo imediatamente. - Como você está, querido? Tem duas manchas escuras embaixo de seus olhos que não estavam aí da última vez que te vi.

- Não estavam mesmo. - Eu disse afastando os braços dele do meu pescoço o mais sutilmente que pude. - Sente-se.

Ele se sentou elegantemente na cadeira que estava na frente do escritório, cruzou as pernas e enlaçou os dedos das mãos sobre o colo.

- Então?... - Ele perguntou com um olhar sagaz.

- Então o quê? - Resolvi me fazer de desentendido. Não ia dar certo com Raphael, mas não custava tentar.

- Draco, vamos lá! Eu sei que você não costuma perder noites à toa, e se tivesse sido uma noite prazerosa seu cenho não estaria assim. - Ele disse calmamente, como quem fala do tempo.

Sinceramente não sei o que esperar de Raphael. Algumas vezes ele é explosivo, outras age como a pessoa mais sensata do mundo. Suspirei e tentei responder:

- Aconteceram algumas coisas que não pude controlar, e você sabe como fico quando algo não sai como eu quero. - Falei massageando minhas têmporas. - E essa dor de cabeça maldita não passa!

- Oh, _mon cher_, deixa eu fazer uma massagem!

Antes que eu pudesse recusar ele já estava do meu lado da mesa. Sentou-se sobre o tampo e pegou minha mão direita apertando a área entre o polegar e indicador.

- Ei! Isso dói! - Parecia que ele estava enfiando o dedo num nervo exposto.

- Dói, não é? E sua cabeça? Continua doendo? - Ele perguntou com uma expressão satisfeita.

- Não, essa dor é grande o suficiente para opacar a da cabeça. - Respondi com uma careta fazendo ele gargalhar.

- Ingrato! - Ele replicou apertando mais e me fazendo gemer novamente. - Dói, mas cura. Do mesmo jeito que o que aperta segura.

- Argh! - Gritei puxando minha mão. - Entendo seu ponto, mas não quero uma dor na mão ao invés da cabeça!

- Deixa de ser reclamão, Draco. Isso é do-in, uma técnica chinesa. Melhorou a cabeça?

- Melhorou um pouco. - Tinha melhorado mesmo.

- Quer que faça mais? Passa totalmente. - Ele se ofereceu estendendo as mãos para pegar a minha novamente.

- Não! - Respondi me afastando na cadeira. - Prefiro tomar uma poção, obrigada. Seus métodos são muito dolorosos. Parece até coisa de muggle.

- Mas é coisa de muggle! - Ele declarou gargalhando alto.

- Tem certeza que você não queria me machucar ao invés de curar minha dor de cabeça? - Perguntei apertando os olhos.

- Tão exagerado como sempre, querido. - Ele disse dando tapinhas sob meu queixo. - Mas não, não vim para isso. Na verdade vim te contar que me mudei para a Inglaterra. - Raphael finalizou com um grande sorriso.

Bem, isso era inesperado.

- Er... Bem vindo à Inglaterra? - Perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida, pois não tinha certeza de como deveria reagir.

Raphael era das poucas pessoas que tinham o dom de me fazer ficar à vontade. Nunca tive a necessidade de esconder meus sentimentos ou pensamentos quando estava com ele.

- Obrigado pelas boas vindas. - Ele disse com uma pequena reverência. - Você não vai me perguntar porque mudei para cá?

- Na verdade não. Você vai me contar de qualquer jeito.

- Vou mesmo, você é um rapaz esperto. Vim gerenciar a filial inglesa do _Le Goût de la Magie_. - Ele explicou com um sorriso.

Sendo uma rede de restaurantes muito aclamada no mundo bruxo francês, não era difícil imaginar que os proprietários do _Le Goût de la Magie_, quisessem ampliar os negócios para o exterior. Raphael era um dos diretores, portanto seria esperado que ele estivesse envolvido.

- Fico feliz, Raphael. - Disse sinceramente. - Então, terei outro bom restaurante onde comer.

- Sim, terá. - Ele respondeu dando uma piscadela. - Mas vim também te implorar para que você me leve naquele restaurante japonês maravilhoso que você me levou da outra vez. Por favor? Assim aproveitamos e matamos a saudade. - Completou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Raphael, Raphael... - Neguei com a cabeça. - Você não desiste.

- Desisto sim, querido, mas não antes de insistir bastante. - Ele disse mordendo o lábio inferior. - Mas você sabe, não acontecerá nada que você não queira, _mon cher_.

- Eu sei disso. - Respondi calculando quais as vantagens e desvantagens de sair com o Raphael aquela noite.

Depois de fazer rapidamente uma lista mental do que eu poderia fazer aquela noite sem Raphael, percebi que todas elas incluíam me lastimar por não estar com Harry, seguida por me xingar por ter saído daquele jeito, finalizando comigo criando planos para me reaproximar dele. Tudo o que eu _não _precisava pensar. Realmente eu não deveria ficar sozinho.

Aceitei o convite dele, recebendo um grande sorriso. Não sei como vai terminar essa noite, mas sei que vai terminar de uma forma muito melhor do que se eu ficar sozinho.

oo0oo

Para uma coisa serviu a visita de Raphael, relaxei sensivelmente depois que ele passou por aqui. Aquela massagem estranha na minha mão também ajudou um pouco, devo assumir.

Sem a dor de cabeça consegui me concentrar um pouco mais no trabalho, não sem alguns momentos de distração pensando nos beijos de Harry, no tato da pele dele sob minhas mãos, nas palavras que ele sussurrou para mim. Involuntariamente lembrava também do "_Draco, eu sou casado_"_, _e quando isso acontecia eu empurrava as lembranças para o fundo da mente e focava no trabalho.

Não tinha conseguido produzir muito naquele dia. Saí um pouco antes da hora marcada para tomar um banho e tentar relaxar antes de encontrar Raphael. Pelo menos eu tinha a certeza que seria uma noite divertida, aquele pequeno francês tinha o grande talento de desviar nossa mente do que nos incomodava.

Entrei na banheira com água quente e lancei um feitiço despertador para me acordar em quarenta e cinco minutos. Assim que fechei os olhos peguei no sono, estava esgotado.

Combinamos de nos encontrar no restaurante, então às sete horas da noite aparatei no restaurante. Cumprimentei Richard e fui para a porta esperar por Raphael. Poucos minutos depois ele chegou com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Retribuí com um sorriso mais contido e o guiei para dentro do restaurante.

- Boa noite! - Raphael cumprimentou Richard com o mesmo sorriso.

- Boa noite, senhor... - Richard respondeu a saudação com uma inclinação de cabeça, esperando Raphael se apresentar.

- Raphael Fontaine.

- Seja bem vindo, senhor Fontaine. - Richard repetiu a inclinação da cabeça com um sorriso cortês.

- Por favor, mesa para dois. - Falei para Richard.

- Sim, senhor Malfoy. - Richard respondeu com uma reverência. - Por aqui, por favor.

Richard nos guiou para uma sala privada. Agradeci mentalmente a Merlin por não ser a mesma que estive com Harry.

Depois de sentarmos, Raphael pegou o cardápio e escolheu nosso jantar. Como ele é apaixonado por comida japonesa, resolvi satisfazer os desejos dele.

Poucos minutos depois estávamos diante de uma mesa repleta de comida. Fiquei me perguntando como ele consegue comer tanto e ser magro daquele jeito. Não perguntei em voz alta, pois seria um motivo para ele fazer insinuações sexuais, e eu não queria começar esse tipo de conversa. Estava buscando outro tipo de distração.

Depois de uns bons minutos que estive apenas observando Raphael comer com apetite um par de pratos diferentes, ele parou, bebericou o sake e disse:

- Agora você pode me dizer o que te fez passar a noite em claro, _mon cher_.

- Em pensar que me iludi acreditando que você não ia tocar nesse assunto. - Falei com a minha melhor expressão de tédio.

- É uma pena eu não acreditar nem um pouco em você. Eu percebo que você só está ganhando tempo com essa resposta, Draco. Fala logo. Você vai se sentir melhor. - Ele respondeu, descansando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Realmente não é nada importante, Raphael. É que eu costumo ser muito controlador, e algumas coisas nos negócios estão difíceis. - Até aí nenhuma mentira, afinal o _fator Potter _não tem importância de verdade. Não é?

- Draco, das pessoas que conheço, você é uma das mais frias quando o assunto é negócios. Eu vi na França a forma que você tratava os assuntos comerciais, e sei que as empresas de lá não estavam nem um pouco a seu gosto. Mesmo assim, estressado, você me encontrava à noite com um sorriso no rosto. - Ele ponderou.

- Mas eu te encontrei hoje com um sorriso no rosto, Phael. - Chamei-o pelo apelido íntimo que me permitia usar com ele na França. - Somente pela manhã que você me pegou desprevenido, mas quando você saiu de lá eu estava reanimado. - Nenhuma mentira até aí, novamente.

- Entendo. Você não quer me falar. - Ele retirou as mãos da mesa e apoiou no colo.

- Não é que eu não queira _te _falar. Apenas não quero falar sobre coisas desagradáveis esta noite. - Respondi com um suspiro. Minhas têmporas começaram a latejar novamente.

- Tudo bem! - Ele falou com um gesto exagerado, erguendo as mãos para o céu. - Você não tem solução mesmo!

- Não, acho que não tenho mais solução mesmo. - Respondi com um meio sorriso, erguendo apenas um dos cantos da minha boca. - Mas você pode me alegrar essa noite.

O olhar de Raphael mudou instantaneamente. Falei sem pensar e me arrependi na mesma hora.

- Sim, eu posso te alegrar, querido. - Ele disse engatinhando para o meu lado da mesa.

- Não era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando, Phael. - Respondi tentando mantê-lo longe com as palavras.

- Não se preocupe, querido. - Ele respondeu sem parar de engatinhar. - Você falou pensando em outra coisa, mas o que quero fazer com certeza vai te alegrar. - Ele completou enquanto erguia o corpo e escorregava para meu colo.

Definitivamente eu estava desconfortável.

- Raphael... - Comecei a falar, mas fui impedido pelos lábios dele sobre os meus.

O beijo dele era cálido, o abraço reconfortante. Minhas mãos pousaram sobre sua cintura e me permiti ser consolado. Não estávamos em algum tipo de relacionamento, era apenas prazer mútuo, carinho sem amarras.

Ele acariciou meus cabelos com uma mão e meus ombros com a outra. Lentamente afastou os lábios dos meus, fazendo um caminho de beijos pelo meu queixo e meu pescoço. Senti ele apertar meu corpo, e o suspiro que ele soltou. Mantive os olhos fechados tentando esquecer de tudo, apenas sentir as carícias de Raphael.

Phael começou a acariciar meu peito sobre a camisa e cruzou as pernas nas minhas costas. Ele puxou meus cabelos, forçando minha cabeça a inclinar para trás, expondo meu pescoço enquanto continuava a beijar e suspirar. _Harry... _Não, não posso pensar em Harry estando com Raphael.

Era impossível. Cada beijo que Raphael me dava, cada carícia, cada suspiro, cada movimento dos quadris dele contra mim eram automaticamente comparados aos de Harry. _Oh, Merlin... Eu não posso fazer isso._

- Raphael. - Sussurrei, afastando o rosto dele de meu corpo. Ele me dedicou um olhar confuso. - Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Não pode ou não quer, Draco? - Ele me perguntou, num tom que parecia mais triste que irritado.

- Eu quero, e muito. Mas não com você. - Disse sinceramente, tentando não soar tão frio. - Raphael, eu te respeito o suficiente para não fazer isso com você.

- Mas eu não ligo, Draco, é apenas sexo. - Ele estava me encarando de uma forma que me fez querer desejá-lo, porque eu sabia que ele estava mentindo só para me manter ali.

- Não, Raphael. Isso não é só sexo para você, e eu não vou me aproveitar de seus sentimentos. Se fosse só sexo, tenha certeza que eu não estaria sendo tão considerado com você. Por favor. - Disse empurrando ele o mais gentilmente que pude.

Ele saiu de meu colo e sentou no tatame, olhando para mim sem dizer nada. Ficamos alguns minutos num silêncio que foi quebrado por ele.

- Bem, essa pessoa deve ser muito importante para você, _mon cher_.

Levantei minha cabeça abruptamente e olhei para ele, surpreso.

- Como? - Perguntei.

- Você não precisa me dizer nada se não quiser, querido. - Ele disse com um sorriso triste. - Quero conhecer essa pessoa que te fez perder uma noite e me dispensar. E não, não penso em amaldiçoá-la! - Ele completou rindo um pouco.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, Raphael. - Desconversei rapidamente, enquanto me erguia e calçava os sapatos.

- Tudo bem. - Ele disse ainda sentado. - Mas você vai me apresentar essa pessoa?

- Pode voltar aqui no restaurante sempre que quiser, Phael. Vou falar a Richard que você tem minha autorização para comer aqui sempre que desejar. Nos vemos depois.

Me despedi dele com um assentimento e falei rapidamente com Richard, antes de aparatar direto em meu quarto me sentindo miserável. Fui tirando minha roupa até ficar só com as calças e me joguei na cama com um de meus braços cobrindo meus olhos. _Eu sou um idiota. _Recriminei minha atitude por não ter aceitado o consolo do Raphael, eu estava precisando me distrair, e muito, mas não consegui.

Estava sentindo exatamente o que sempre quis sentir, o fogo, o arrepio, a taquicardia, a ansiedade, mas era tão angustiante. Eu queria ter essas sensações, porém queria que fosse por alguém que pudesse corresponder. E por todos os demônios do inferno, tinha que ser logo Potter?

_Argh! _Como eu posso me interessar por alguém como ele? Potter nem é bonito. Tudo bem, ele tem olhos maravilhosos, mas só. Minto. O corpo dele também não é de se jogar fora, e maldito seja o inferno, o desgraçado sabe beijar. Não, ele não me beijou, ele sugou minha alma pela boca, como um incubus.

Fiquei excitado só com os beijos dele, não precisou de mais nada. E só em pensar neles comecei a me excitar novamente. E, Merlin, ele é selvagem, só de lembrar o jeito que ele tirou a camisa e atirou longe senti minha excitação crescer.

Desci minha mão pelo meu peito, lembrando dos toques, dos beijos e da sensação da pele dele. Continuei me acariciando e coloquei uma das minhas mãos por dentro da calça, suspirando, com o rosto dele gravado sob minhas pálpebras fechadas, tocando-me firmemente. Lembrei da forma que ele apertou meu dedo dentro dele e terminei vergonhosamente rápido, com um estremecimento.

Limpei a sujeira que tinha feito e cobri meu rosto mais uma vez, pensando que tinha me tornado uma das coisas que mais detestava: um viadinho idiota apaixonado. _Eu sou desprezível mesmo.

* * *

_

_Respondendo a comentário:  
Mira_chan, mais uma vez obrigada pela review. Ron arrasou mesmo! E o traseiro da Mione tem é história... hohoho  
Harry iludido realmente é algo que nos faz pensar no quanto esse rapaz pode ser lento. Imagina, pensar que o casamento dele tem solução com o Draco loiro e sensual na frente dele. Sem chance, né?  
Fiquei feliz por você ter humidificado. Hahaha  
Beijos! ^__~

* * *

_

**N/A: **E aí, amores? Estão todos bonzinhos? Bem, bem, bem, nosso loiro está confuso, hein? O que será que Harry está pensando disso tudo? Vocês saberão no próximo capítulo. ;D  
Obrigada pelas reviews, pelos alerts e por favoritarem a fic.  
O próximo capítulo será publicado no próximo final de semana.  
Beijos e até lá!


	5. Quatro

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco e todos os personagens que você já ouviu falar em algum lugar não são meus. São de J.K. Rowling, aquela loira ricaça. Agora Raphael e Richard são **SÓ MEUS! ***pega os dois e foge*  
**Aviso: **Shash, lemon – bem azedinho, ui! - e tudo aquilo que nós, moças pra _frentex_, gostamos.

* * *

Essa fic pertence a Ludmills, eu fiz para ela com todo meu coração. S2  
Te amo, Lud!

* * *

**Quatro**

Enviei uma carta a Draco explicando tudo. Não recebi resposta. Obviamente eu sabia que ele não iria responder da primeira vez, por isso coloquei um feitiço para a carta se reenviar todos os dias até ele ler e responder. Se Malfoy pensou que poderia escapar assim fácil estava muito enganado. Vou colocar um aviso sobre o feitiço por fora do envelope, para que ele saiba que eu não vou desistir. Talvez assim acabe abrindo a carta mais rápido.

Ontem precisei fazer muito esforço para não ir procurar Draco no trabalho, mas consegui me controlar. Sei que se nos encontrarmos as possibilidades dele não me deixar falar e brigarmos novamente são muito grandes, então mantive a distância. Tenho que esperar ele ler a carta e me responder, porém minha ansiedade não entende isso. Aguardarei uma semana, se Malfoy não responder vou atrás dele.

Há dois dias estou dormindo em Grimmauld Place, e hoje vou ter que conversar com Ginny e resolver nossa situação de uma vez. Não dá para ficar fingindo mais, nem para mim, muito menos para ela. Já são dois meses que penso em Draco _conscientemente_. Sem contar o tempo que fiquei pensando nele sem perceber.

Mesmo que Draco não quisesse nada comigo, e pela forma que ele reagiu lá no restaurante quase tenho certeza que quer, não dava mais para continuar com Ginny. Não se quando faço amor com ela é nele que penso, não quando o último rosto que vejo em meus pensamentos antes de dormir é o dele. Tenho que resolver essa situação o mais rápido possível. E para melhorar meu dia, minha cabeça começou a doer.

Se eu não tivesse avançado sobre Draco anteontem, provavelmente as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Conversaria com Ginny calmamente, resolveria nossa situação, e só depois tentaria algo com ele. Agora que eu já pulei nele tudo fica mais complicado, porque calma é a última coisa que sinto. Minha maior vontade é agarrar ele e que o resto se exploda.

Draco ainda não abriu o envelope da carta de hoje, pelo menos não queimou como ontem, senão o feitiço me avisaria. Ele deve ter visto o aviso e percebido que é um esforço inútil destruir cartas que continuarão chegando. Sorri para mim mesmo e agradeci mentalmente a Hermione por ter me ensinado esse feitiço para mandar intimações alguns anos atrás. Naquela época eu nunca teria imaginado que um dia ele seria útil para meu uso pessoal.

Vou tomar uma poção para dor de cabeça e ir conversar com Ginny antes que ela venha atrás de mim. Merlin sabe que eu não queria magoá-la, mas continuar assim seria um desrespeito.

Fui para o banheiro pegar a poção contra a dor de cabeça. Olhei meu reflexo e percebi que estou com um par de olheiras _adoráveis_. Em pensar no que a conversa de hoje promete, prevejo que elas aumentarão consideravelmente...

Respirei fundo e saí.

oo0oo

Assim que cheguei em casa pedi para a Sra. Weasley ficar com Lily. Felizmente os garotos estavam na escola. Sentei com Ginny na sala e fiquei um tempo olhando para o carpete, buscando as palavras. Ela me olhava com o cenho franzido, impaciente.

- O que está acontecendo, Harry? - Ela não resistiu e quebrou o silêncio. - Por que você dormiu essas noites em Grimmauld Place?

Respirei pesadamente e levantei os olhos. _É agora ou nunca._

- Ginny, já faz algum tempo que venho pensando nisso e... Eu acho que nosso relacionamento chegou num ponto que não temos mais nada em comum.

- Como assim não temos mais nada em comum? Temos três filhos, uma casa linda, uma vida. Construímos tudo isso que você está vendo! - Ela me interrompeu, fazendo um gesto com os braços apontado nosso redor.

- Sim, Ginny, construímos tudo isso, mas agora nós mal nos falamos. A gente não sai mais como antigamente, não nos interessamos em estar juntos, não queremos as mesmas coisas.

- Do que você está falando, Harry? A gente quer as mesmas coisas sim. Sempre quisemos. Nosso casamento é um casamento bom. Tudo bem que não temos mais o fogo que tínhamos no começo, mas já temos quase vinte anos de casados, isso é normal. - Ela argumentou.

- Sim, você tem razão, não temos mais o fogo do começo, e isso seria normal, só que onde houve amor sempre se pode reavivar o fogo da paixão, e eu tentei, Ginny, juro que tentei, mas não conseguimos. Não dá para continuarmos juntos desse jeito. Nós dois mal... Mal fazemos sexo... - Concluí num sussurro.

- Nós fazemos sexo! - Ela gritou. - Claro que não é como no início do casamento, mas não faz nem dois meses e fizemos sexo como antigamente, Harry. Você não lembra daquela noite?

Senti meu peito gelar. _Aquela noite. _Claro que eu lembrava daquela noite, a primeira em muito tempo que fizemos sexo e verdade. E a primeira que fiz sexo pensando _nele_. Cocei minha cabeça nervosamente.

- Escute, Ginny, aquela noite foi muito boa, mas não se repetiu. Desde aquela noite não fizemos amor novamente. Acho que um casamento precisa de sexo para existir. Amor sem sexo é amizade, o que diferencia um casamento de uma amizade é o sexo.

- Então você quer terminar um casamento de tantos anos por causa de sexo? - Ela se levantou, me olhando de cima.

- Não é só por causa de sexo, Ginny! Me entenda. - Levantei também para podermos conversar no mesmo nível e diminuir a sensação de traidor que tinha no meu peito. - Olhe, vou me mudar para Grimmauld Place. Depois a gente conversa com mais calma sobre os detalhes.

- Você está com outra, então? - Ela perguntou, ignorando o que eu tinha falado, os olhos lacrimejando.

- Ginny, eu... - O que eu podia falar? Que estava com outra pessoa? A resposta era não.

- Você está com outra pessoa, Harry? Você me trocou por outra. É isso! - Uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto dela.

_Inferno! Odeio quando ela chora._

- Ginny... Eu não estou com outra pessoa. - Falei tentando acalmá-la.

- Então se você não está com ninguém, por que quer se separar de mim? - Ela perguntou limpando o caminho de lágrimas.

_Droga!_ Engoli em seco antes de responder.

- Eu... Bem, eu estou interessado em alguém, e não quero mentir para você. Permanecer com você enquanto penso em outra pessoa não é certo.

- Quem é essa pessoa? - Ela perguntou com ferocidade.

- Ginny, não fique assim, calma. Não há motivos para você saber quem é.

- Como não há motivos? Você diz que não dá mais para ficarmos juntos, fala que está interessado em alguém e quer que eu engula essa de que não há motivos para eu saber quem é? Eu tenho direito de saber, Harry! - Ela gritou, desabando no sofá.

- Não, Ginny, você tem direito à minha sinceridade, mas não a saber mais do que eu posso e quero contar. - Respondi firmemente. - Depois virei aqui para conversarmos com mais calma e acertarmos tudo. Boa noite.

Saí de lá sem olhar para trás e aparatei em Grimmauld Place. Caí numa poltrona da sala de estar e fechei os olhos. O mais importante já fora feito, agora era só esperar Draco me responder.

oo0oo

Esses últimos dias tenho fugido de Ron. Sei que não devo me afastar de meus amigos, mas além dele ser meu amigo, também é irmão da Ginny. A essas horas ele deve estar sabendo da conversa que tivemos ontem e deve estar me caçando com a varinha em punho. Esse é um encontro que tenho que adiar o máximo possível. Tenho que conversar com Hermione primeiro, para ela acalmar o Ron um pouco antes da gente se ver.

Hoje Draco recebeu a terceira carta, novamente não respondeu e eu estou mais impaciente que nunca. Irei no restaurante que ele me levou para ver se consigo alguma informação. Sei que vai ser difícil conseguir algo, mas vou tentar mesmo assim, sendo um dos donos eles devem ter algum endereço pessoal dele. Se não tiverem, vou ter que procurar no Ministério. Não é algo que eu goste de fazer, mas se não encontrar outra solução terei que apelar.

O feitiço de leitura não falhava, e mesmo não recebendo o aviso de abertura da carta, passei o resto do dia me sobressaltando toda vez que alguma coruja batia na janela. E isso aconteceu várias vezes, pois, infelizmente, aqui tem um fluxo muito grande de correspondência. Nesse ínterim minha mente já estava preparando a estratégia para arrancar o máximo possível do maître quando chegasse ao restaurante.

Corri para a saída assim que deu o horário de dispensa e aparatei no mesmo beco que Draco nos aparatou alguns dias antes. Ajeitei o casaco e caminhei até a entrada do restaurante. Assim que entrei o maître lançou um olhar diferente na minha direção. Parecia meio desconcertado. Estranho...

- Boa noite. - Cumprimentei quando me aproximei da recepção.

- Boa noite, senhor Potter. - Ele respondeu polidamente me surpreendendo por saber meu nome.

Com esse nome Richard não deve ser japonês, mas sim um descendente, então ele saberia meu nome, conheceria minha história e meu rosto, é claro. Senti o monstro do receio retorcer minhas entranhas. Ele me viu entrar aqui com Draco e sair num estado deplorável. Como pude ter dado esse vacilo? Eu costumo ser cuidadoso, mas Draco me desestruturou completamente aquele dia. Qual seria o nível de discrição desse maître? Acho que um Malfoy não empregaria alguém que não fosse discreto. Ou empregaria?

Ele pigarreou me trazendo de volta de meus devaneios.

- Desculpe, fiquei um pouco surpreso por você saber meu nome. - Falei com um sorriso amarelo. - E é claro que eu não deveria ter ficado. - Concluí nervosamente.

Ele sorriu para mim com simpatia e algo mais na expressão. Parecia... Pena? Por que ele teria pena de mim?

- Sim, senhor Potter, surpresa seria alguém não conhecer o senhor aqui na Inglaterra, não? - Ele disse educadamente.

- Você está certo. - Respondi com uma careta e ele riu um pouco.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? - Richard perguntou.

- Eu... Bem, eu queria saber...

- Boa noite, Richard! - Uma voz alta e grave falou com um sotaque francês carregado, vindo em nossa direção.

O sorriso de Richard se ampliou, iluminando o rosto de traços orientais.

- Boa noite, senhor Fontaine. - Ele respondeu com uma inclinação de cabeça.

- O que é isso? Não falei para você me chamar de Raphael? - O outro homem repreendeu Richard com humor. - Afinal nos veremos muitas vezes por aqui.

- Enquanto eu estiver no trabalho devo falar "senhor Fontaine". - Richard respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- Vocês ingleses são tão formais. - O francês respondeu estalando a língua e negando com a cabeça.

Ele era um homem bonito, cabelos castanhos ondulados na altura dos ombros, grandes olhos castanhos claros e um sorriso encantador. Fiquei calado observando a interação entre os dois, eu tinha sido completamente esquecido por Richard e mal tinha sido notado por Raphael. Dei uma risadinha baixa e Richard olhou para mim.

- Desculpe, senhor Potter. - Ele se voltou para mim e perguntou. - Deseja uma mesa?

- Eu posso esperar. Pode atender ao senhor Fontaine primeiro, não é assim que se chama? - Falei dirigindo-me ao francês.

- Sim, sou Raphael Fontaine. - Ele falou estendendo a mão. - E o senhor é?

- Harry Potter, prazer em conhecer. - Disse apertando a mão dele e esperando o sobressalto. Que não veio._ Já gosto desse rapaz._

- O prazer é todo meu, senhor Potter. O senhor é muito gentil. - Ele sorriu para mim.

- Desculpe minha indiscrição, senhor Fontaine, mas o senhor é de qual cidade da França? - Perguntei realmente curioso. - Gosto muito de seu país.

Ele sorriu grandemente.

- Sou de Paris, vim há duas semanas por causa do trabalho e agora voltei para ficar, mas já estou com saudades de lá. Se um dos donos não tivesse me dado passe livre para comer aqui sempre que quisesse morreria de tédio sem nenhum lugar para ir. - Fontaine falou sorrindo. Pela a aparência dele eu podia afirmar que ele não morreria de tédio de forma alguma, bastava estalar os dedos que Richard providenciaria algum entretenimento. - Não sei se você sabe, mas uma das coisas que franceses mais gostam é comer bem! - Ele completou com uma piscadela.

- Sim, sei. Já ouvi falar isso e pude comprovar algumas vezes. - Respondi sorrindo. Esse rapaz era realmente muito simpático.

- Espero que o senhor não tenha comprovado com nenhum comilão como eu, senão teria uma má impressão dos franceses. - Ele disse gargalhando. - Mais uma vez, foi um prazer conhecer o senhor. Boa noite. - Ele apertou minha mão novamente antes de se voltar para Richard. - A mesa de sempre.

- Claro, senhor Fontaine, acompanhe-me. - Richard falou saindo da recepção e guiando Raphael com uma mão pousada nas costas dele.

_Oh, Richard, um francês, hein? Quem poderia imaginar? _Ri para mim mesmo enquanto via os dois se afastando e conversando em voz baixa. Entraram numa sala privada ao lado da que eu fiquei com Draco. Richard saiu da sala alguns momentos depois ajeitando a gravata com um sorriso no rosto. Me segurei para não gargalhar ali. _Francês selvagem, hein Richard? _Fiquei fazendo piadas infames sobre nacionalidades na minha mente enquanto via ele voltando para o posto dele.

- Pois não, senhor Potter. - Ele falou assim que chegou. - Gostaria de uma mesa?

- Na verdade não. - Respondi. - Eu gostaria de um endereço em que pudesse encontrar Draco Malfoy.

Percebi ele travar o maxilar e respirar lentamente.

- Infelizmente não sou autorizado a divulgar esse tipo de informação. - Ele respondeu secamente.

- Não precisa dizer onde ele mora, basta um endereço de trabalho que eu possa entrar em contato com ele. - Insisti.

- As corujas encontram o endereço de trabalho do senhor Malfoy. O mais adequado seria o senhor enviar um correio coruja e marcar uma reunião com ele. - Agora ele tinha voltado àquela expressão que carregava um pouco de pena.

- Olhe, eu preciso realmente entrar em contato com ele. Sei que você não é autorizado a divulgar o endereço dele, não falarei que consegui com você.

- Desculpe, senhor Potter, mas não posso te ajudar. - Ele disse de uma forma cansada.

_Merda._

- Certo. - Respirei fundo algumas vezes. - Você sabe quando ele virá aqui novamente? Esse tipo de informação você pode dar?

- Ele não marca visitas ao restaurante, normalmente aparece de surpresa uma vez por mês no máximo. Estranhamente ele veio jantar aqui duas vezes essa semana, mas isso não acontece sempre.

_Duas vezes?_

- Duas vezes? - Repeti em voz alta a pergunta que fiz mentalmente e percebi ele se contrair levemente percebendo o escorregão que deu.

- Não posso divulgar detalhes da vida pessoal do senhor Malfoy. - Richard falou desviando os olhos.

- Ele veio acompanhado, Richard? - Perguntei lentamente e Richard permaneceu calado. - Por seu silêncio percebo que sim, ele veio acompanhado. Foi uma refeição de negócios? - Recebi silêncio como resposta novamente. Engoli em seco e tentei não pensar em estrangular quem quer que tivesse vindo com ele. E eu nem sabia se tinha sido um encontro romântico.

- Senhor Potter... - Richard suspirou. - Desculpe me meter, mas acho que o senhor não deveria procurar o senhor Malfoy com tanto afinco. - Ele falou olhando rapidamente na direção da sala em que Raphael estava.

- Espera um momento! - Falei estendendo uma mão para ele, meu cérebro trabalhando furiosamente.

_Francês, esteve aqui há duas semanas, conhece um dos donos e o nome é Raphael. Seria coincidência demais ter sido na época que Draco apareceu com o pescoço marcado por um francês? E ele tem passe livre para comer aqui sempre que quiser! _

Comecei a ver tudo vermelho. Eu não tinha nenhum direito sobre Draco, mas não pude reprimir a vontade de entrar naquela sala e esmagar o pescoço daquele francês com minhas mãos. E ele tinha flertado com Richard!

- Senhor Potter. - Richard me chamou gentilmente.

- Foi com esse francês, não foi? Ele se encontrou com esse francês? - Perguntei cego de raiva.

- Desculpe?

- Esse francês simpaticozinho era o acompanhante de Draco. - Puxei a minha varinha do bolso antes que ele pudesse reagir. - _Legilimens!_

Entrei na mente de Richard e vi Draco esperando Raphael na porta, ambos entrando na sala privada e Malfoy ordenando que Richard o recebesse sempre que ele viesse. Não precisava ver mais nada.

- Raphael não teve culpa de nada... - Richard começou a explicar, ofegando.

- Boa noite, Richard.

Saí dali o mais rápido que pude antes que entrasse na sala privada e gritasse para aquele francês aguado se afastar de Malfoy. Cheguei em Grimmauld Place decidido a tomar um porre e procurar por Draco no dia seguinte, nem que fosse no inferno, e só descansaria quando conversássemos.

oo0oo

No dia seguinte não acordei, fui cuspido à consciência de forma rude e cruel. _Ai, minha cabeça. _Meu estômago me avisou que não queria manter tudo o que eu tinha colocado dentro dele, e fui correndo para o banheiro vomitar. Depois de devidamente ter posto meus bofes para fora, rastejei para o armário, desesperado por uma poção anti-ressaca que Kreacher, abençoado elfo, sempre deixava disponível.

Ah, como o mundo mágico é maravilhoso. Foi só engolir a poção e todo o universo parou de girar e meu estômago se acalmou. Respirei tranquilo alguns segundos, de olhos fechados. Imperceptivelmente Draco se infiltrou em meus pensamentos, como fazia todos os dias nos últimos meses. Suspirei audivelmente. O porre da noite passada me ajudou a acalmar os ânimos e pensar como agir.

Meu impulso inicial era faltar o trabalho hoje e bater na Mansão Malfoy, mas de nada adiantaria agir dessa forma, corria o risco de fazer papel de idiota. Resolvi que iria para o trabalho como todos os dias, não podia atrair atenção para mim logo agora que precisava de toda a cautela e discrição para agir. Detestaria ter a imprensa nos meus calcanhares.

Levantei, tomei um suco, comi uma torrada e saí para trabalhar. Fugi de Ron mais uma vez, pedindo para entregarem o almoço na minha sala. Tinha que falar com Hermione urgentemente, porque, se eu continuasse fugindo de Ron, ele viria atrás de mim aqui no trabalho. Conhecendo meu amigo como conheço, consigo imaginar seus gritos e impropérios, acompanhados de olhares traídos e feitiços detectores de magia negra sobre mim.

Tinha passado pouco mais de uma hora depois do almoço quando minha varinha vibrou. Pulei de susto com a sensação e meu coração acelerou. Fiquei alguns segundos parado, sentindo a vibração, dividido entre a vontade de puxá-la para ter certeza que era o aviso de que Draco tinha lido a carta e o medo da decepção que sentiria se fosse algum outro alerta.

Como eu tinha que realmente ver qual era o aviso, fosse qualquer um, puxei a varinha e recitei o encantamento para revelar o alerta. Letras luminosas na cor azul foram desenhadas no ar formando a frase "Draco Malfoy acabou de ler a carta". Meu coração se acelerou mais ainda e comecei a respirar pesado. _E agora? Será que ele vai responder?_

O resto do dia passei numa tormenta, pulando e praguejando toda vez que uma coruja chegava e não era a resposta dele. Deu a hora de sair do trabalho e fui pra casa, disposto a tomar um banho rápido e sair atrás dele essa mesma noite.

Quando cheguei em meu quarto tinha um bufo real empoleirado sobre a cabeceira da cama. Meu coração acelerou novamente e corri para retirar a carta que ele trazia na pata. Acariciei torpemente a cabeça dele, poderia até beijar a ave de tanta alegria. Ele não se moveu, provavelmente esperando uma resposta. Chamei Kreacher e ordenei que desse comida e água para o animal enquanto eu lia a carta.

Rasguei o envelope e me joguei de bruços na cama para ler.

_Querido Testa Rachada,_

_Eu já sabia que você tinha problemas de comunicação, mas não imaginava que eles eram tão graves assim. Percebi pela sua carta que você consegue escrever o que não consegue falar, e isso é perigoso. Acho que vou ter que te ajudar daqui em diante, e vou aproveitar o conteúdo da carta que você me mandou para te dar algumas dicas básicas:_

_Primeiro: Se você gostou muito – ou adorou, em suas próprias palavras – de estar com uma pessoa, nunca, repito, NUNCA diga "sinto muito". Vai parecer que você se arrependeu, ou não gostou._

_Segundo: Se você estiver interessado em uma pessoa e não quer fazê-la correr na direção oposta, nunca, mais uma vez repito, NUNCA diga "Eu sou casado". Principalmente se essa frase vier depois de um "sinto muito". Vai parecer que você está dispensando a pessoa._

_Terceiro: Somos adultos e responsáveis, perfeitamente capazes de controlar nossos impulsos. Não vejo necessidade de ficarmos sem nos ver durante o processo de sua separação. Basta sermos cautelosos e só nos encontrarmos em locais públicos._

_Uma vez que você esclareceu o que queria ter dito e feito quando nos despedimos da última vez, e já que eu te ensinei como você deveria ter procedido, fico por aqui desejando que você deixe de ser um Gryffindor idiota que se preocupa com todos e faça algo pensando somente em você. Um pouco de amor próprio faz bem._

_Antes que esqueça, estaria muito bem encontrar você amanhã no pub de sempre. Aguardo confirmação._

_Atenciosamente,_

_D M_

_P.S. Também estou com saudades._

Li e reli a carta algumas vezes, rindo como um idiota ao imaginar o tom de voz dele falando aquelas coisas. Era tão a cara de Draco falar daquele jeito. Pulei da cama, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena para mandar a minha confirmação e um horário. Chamei Kreacher novamente e pedi para ele enviar a coruja com a resposta.

Quando deitei na cama, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, lembrei de um _pequeno_ detalhe chamado Raphael. Meu sorriso sumiu no mesmo instante. Esse é um assunto que teremos que discutir calmamente. Eu e Draco discutindo calmamente? Sinceramente quero ver isso acontecer. Suspirei e fechei os olhos caindo no sono rapidamente.

oo0oo

Acordei cedo, pouco antes de amanhecer, e fiquei olhando o Sol nascer pela janela do quarto. Fiquei pensando no encontro que teria aquela noite com Draco, imaginando como seria ver ele novamente depois daquela noite no restaurante. Como posso desejar desse jeito alguém que detestei por tantos anos?

Fechei os olhos e lembrei do cheiro, do gosto da pele dele, dos gemidos e das coisas que ele fez em mim. _Céus. _Ele me deixou tão excitado. Comecei a sentir ondas de desejo ao lembrar as mãos dele percorrendo meu corpo, arranhando meu peito. Minha respiração começou a ficar pesada e minha mão escorregou para dentro de meus boxers.

Levei as costas de uma das mãos para minha boca e mordi, enquanto me tocava com a outra. De minha mente emergiam imagens de Draco de olhos fechados, os cabelos tão claros, espalhados pelo tatame, o corpo dele se movendo contra o meu. Arqueei meu corpo suavemente contra meu pulso lembrando da forma que ele agarrou minhas nádegas e me puxou. Queria tanto ele ali comigo.

Retirei os boxers impacientemente, dobrei os joelhos e afastei as pernas sobre a cama. Voltei a me tocar ansiosamente enquanto conduzia a outra mão mais abaixo, até que meus dedos alcançaram o ponto que Draco tinha acariciado. Acariciei com a ponta dos dedos, pressionando um pouco, sem parar de mover a outra mão. Senti um formigamento subir pelo meu corpo e meus músculos se contraindo quando gozei sobre minha mão.

_Draco._

Levantei da cama com o corpo um pouco entorpecido e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho antes de ir para o trabalho.

oo0oo

O dia passou num borrão. Não senti, vi ou ouvi quase nada durante o trabalho, minha mente focada apenas no encontro que teria à noite. Resolvi ir embora antes de dar meu horário de saída, não estava adiantando ficar no trabalho se não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Cheguei em casa com algumas horas de folga para o encontro, tempo suficiente para tomar um banho com calma e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Tomei um banho longo, que intentava ser relaxante, mas não consegui relaxar um músculo sequer. Todo meu corpo estava em expectativa e minha mente estava fervilhando. Queria muito conversar com ele, saber exatamente o que Raphael estava fazendo na Inglaterra e porque ele tinha passe livre no restaurante. A verdade é que queria saber se eles ainda tinham alguma coisa. Richard estava claramente interessado no francês, e o interesse parecia ser recíproco. Então por que Draco o levaria para jantar e daria passe livre? Ele não costuma ser generoso sem motivos.

Ficar me questionando não adiantaria nada, portanto resolvi sair do banho e ir logo para o pub esperar por ele. Depois de me secar fiquei vinte e cinco minutos na frente do guarda-roupa pensando no que usar. Acabei optando pelo básico, calças jeans e um suéter verde escuro. Quase podia ouvir Ginny falando que combinava com meus olhos. Foi o suficiente para tirar o suéter verde e colocar um azul. Não precisava de nada que me lembrasse Ginny nesse momento.

Fui ao bar quarenta e cinco minutos adiantado, não tinha nada que fazer em casa e estava ficando impaciente. Tudo bem que continuei impaciente mesmo depois que cheguei ao bar, mas foi impossível permanecer em casa andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Pedi uma cerveja para uma garçonete e bebi enquanto esperava Draco chegar.

Assim que o vi atravessar a porta do bar meu coração começou a pular, tenho certeza que sorri como um idiota. Ele caminhou em minha direção com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Minha vontade era de pular nele e sufocá-lo com beijos. Segurei minha vontade pelos cabelos e engoli o impulso antes de Draco alcançar a mesa.

- Olá. - Ele me saudou com a voz baixa.

Perguntei-me se poderia abraçá-lo, mas certamente eu não resistiria em esconder meu rosto em seu pescoço e aspirar o cheiro que emanava dele, então acreditei que não ficaria bem esse tipo de demonstração pública de afeto num bar comum.

- Olá. - Levantei e estendi a mão para ele. Ele olhou para minha mão e a segurou por alguns segundos, acariciando com o polegar, disfarçadamente. - Quer beber alguma coisa? - Perguntei tentando desviar a atenção, porque aquele simples toque me aqueceu por dentro e eu não iria resistir muito tempo sem puxar ele para perto de mim.

- Um uísque está bom. - Ele respondeu enquanto sentava na minha frente.

- Uísque então. - Levantei a mão e fiz o pedido para a garçonete, enquanto ele me observava atentamente.

- Então? - Draco falou.

- Então o quê? - Perguntei fingindo desentendimento.

- Não tinha algo que você queria me falar? - Ele esclareceu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo o que eu queria falar já disse na carta. - Respondi repentinamente envergonhado, mas mantive a cabeça no alto enquanto erguia minha caneca para tomar um gole de cerveja.

- Então, você me quer? - Ele falou com tanta naturalidade que eu quase engasguei com a cerveja.

- Eu... - Me senti extremamente desajeitado, porém ergui os olhos e enfrentei o olhar dele. - Exatamente isso. Eu quero você.

Percebi os olhos dele se abrirem mais um pouco, não muito, e ele abriu a boca para falar. Foi interrompido pela garçonete chegando com o uísque dele. Ele bebeu um gole do uísque antes de erguer o olhar novamente e me encarar com aqueles olhos cinzentos e calculadores.

- Potter, você já parou para pensar nisso friamente? Já pensou na repercussão que algo assim teria no mundo mágico? O herói se envolvendo com um ex-Death Eater é algo no mínimo inusitado, não acha? - Ele falou tudo de uma vez, como alguém que tinha pensado muito no que falar. - Você está se separando de sua mulher por causa de uma paixonite...

- _Paixonite?_ É assim que você chama o que sinto por você? - Meus sentimentos eram tão insignificantes assim para ele? - Nenhuma paixonite me separaria de minha mulher. Eu não estou me separando dela por causa de você, se é isso que você pensa.

- Não? E por quê, então? - Ele perguntou cruzando os dedos e apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Estou me separando porque nosso casamento não era mais um casamento de verdade. Eu tentei recuperar o que tínhamos, mas devo ser sincero e dizer que não tentei com muito afinco, porque... - Minha voz foi sumindo enquanto eu falava.

- Por quê?... - Ele incentivou.

- Porque também me cansei de viver em um casamento morno. - Falei desafiando-o com o olhar. - Porque eu não conseguia mais pensar nela como minha mulher, apenas como uma amiga. Porque não desejava mais estar com ela. E porque eu não conseguia nem queria voltar ao que éramos antes, quando nos casamos. Não tinha mais espaço para ela na minha mente.

- E a culpa é minha? - Ele perguntou olhando para o tampo da mesa.

- Culpa? Mas do que você está falando? Eu acabei de dizer que a culpa não é sua. Você pelo menos presta atenção no que eu digo? - Quase gritei. Draco sabe ser desesperante.

- Você não a quer mais, mas me quer. Então presumi que a culpa era minha. - Ele continuou a falar com o olhar distante.

- Draco, ouça, eu quero você sim, mas já não queria Ginny há muito mais tempo, apenas não queria ver porque eu estava numa posição confortável. - Como eu conseguiria dizer o que sentia? Suspirei. - Você tirou todo o conforto da minha vida com seu jeito egoísta e cruel, com sua forma ríspida de falar verdades. Você é a única pessoa do mundo bruxo com quem eu posso sentar, falar por muito tempo e não tocar em assuntos da guerra nenhuma vez. A única conversa que tivemos sobre a guerra foi a primeira, e mesmo quando falamos sobre algumas coisas da guerra, não nos aprofundamos. E isso é... Tão bom. - Baguncei meu cabelo nervosamente. Eu estava balbuciando. – E você sempre me atraiu.

- Sempre te atraí? - Ele disse com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Isso é novo.

- Bem, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso até alguns dias atrás. Você sempre soube chamar minha atenção na escola. E nunca para o bem, devo acrescentar. Você era mimado, detestável, abusivo, grosseiro, um verdadeiro filho da puta.

- Ei! Seus elogios não estão me comovendo! - Ele falou meio ofendido, meio divertido.

Ri um pouco e continuei:

- Então, o que queria dizer é que eu nunca gostei de você, mas você sempre fez questão de não me deixar te ignorar. E quando você começou a me ignorar no sexto ano eu fiquei intrigado. Achava que você estava fazendo algo errado, e realmente estava. Então eu passei a te seguir.

- Sempre soube que você era louco, Potter, mas nunca pensei que fosse do tipo obsessivo. - Ele falou, interrompendo.

- Cala a boca! Deixa eu terminar. - Falei de forma ameaçadora e ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. - A verdade é que passamos por tanta coisa juntos e eu nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso. A primeira vez que vi Voldemort estávamos juntos. Na última vez que o vi, venci por sua causa, por um golpe do destino que fez de você o mestre da varinha de Dumbledore. Todas essas coisas aconteceram e eu nunca parei para pensar que nossas vidas sempre estiveram ligadas. Sempre estivemos de lados opostos, mas nunca conseguíamos nos afastar realmente.

Parei para respirar um pouco. Ele estava com o olhar fixo nos meus olhos, estranhamente sério.

- Nunca parei para pensar nisso dessa forma.

- Nem eu tinha parado para pensar até algumas semanas atrás, como falei. A questão é que passamos muitos anos sem nos ver, e foi fácil não pensar em você quando não te tinha por perto. Só que aí mudei de horário no Ministério e passamos a nos ver sempre. E você continuava me incomodando.

- Potter, eu apenas te saudava com um aceno de cabeça! Como isso poderia te incomodar? - Ele perguntou parecendo realmente curioso.

- Eu nem sei porque me incomodava. Acho que era o fato de você estar sendo polido depois de tantos anos. - Baguncei meu cabelo novamente e suspirei. - O fato é que eu não correspondia e você não parava de me saudar. Começou a me irritar. Então aconteceu o caso dos duendes.

- Sim, o caso dos duendes. Você poderia ter falado com minha mãe diretamente, não é? - Ele perguntou perspicaz.

- Sim, poderia, mas queria descobrir o que você queria de mim, então te parei na estação. Só que aí, quando conversamos você demonstrou ter mudado muito. Não era mais o pivete mimado que eu conhecia, e eu... Me senti bem estando com você.

- Eu também gostei de estar com você. - Ele falou com um sorriso leve, e senti uma vontade louca de beijar aqueles lábios.

- E minha vontade agora é de pular novamente em você e te beijar até você ficar sem ar. - Disse de supetão. Foi com prazer que vi as bochechas dele começarem a enrubescer.

- Você terá oportunidade de fazer isso. Em breve. - Ele falou baixo, numa voz arrastada.

- Minha vontade era de fazer agora, mas temos que esperar meu divórcio sair. Temos que ter cuidado. Não quero mais problemas com Ginny.

- Tudo bem, podemos nos controlar, não? - Ele disse, com uma piscadela. - E você tem algum _prazo _para ter essa situação resolvida?

- Duas, no máximo três semanas. - Respondi calculando o tempo que teríamos que nos manter numa distância mínima.

- É tempo demais. - Ele falou suspirando e olhando diretamente para a minha boca.

- Também acho. - Falei engolindo em seco.

- Quando esse tempo passar, vou te levar para um jantar de comemoração. - Ele disse lentamente, contornando a beirada do copo de uísque com a ponta do dedo médio.

_Jantar._ Ao ouvir aquela palavra meu cérebro me atingiu com um outra: Raphael.

- Mas primeiro, tem uma coisa que queria saber. - Falei, apertando os olhos para ele. - O que aquele francês está fazendo aqui na Inglaterra e porque ele tem passe livre para comer no restaurante japonês? - Soltei tudo de uma vez só.

Percebi Draco ficar rígido e prender a respiração.

- Como você sabe sobre Raphael? - Ele me perguntou com o maxilar travado.

Fiquei um pouco sem graça, mas, já que estávamos indo nessa direção, iria até o fim.

- Anteontem fui ao restaurante tentar achar um meio de falar com você e ele chegou para jantar. Acabamos nos apresentando, trocando algumas cortesias, e ele soltou que tinha passe livre para comer lá. Descobri que você foi com ele logo após ter me levado. E sei que não é mentira.

- Richard será demitido. - Ele rosnou para si mesmo.

- Richard não tem culpa de nada. Seu amiguinho que soltou que conhecia um dos donos e que tinha passe livre. Eu só fiz atar os cabos.

- E qual o real problema com Raphael? - Ele perguntou retomando a compostura.

- Qual é, Draco? Você acha que eu sou idiota? Eu sei que aquele é o francês meio vampiro que chupou teu pescoço alguns dias atrás e que foi com ele que você passou as semanas que esteve na França. Quero saber o que aconteceu entre vocês.

- Você não tem direito nenhum em saber o que aconteceu entre nós, principalmente porque eu e você não temos nada. - Ele respondeu secamente.

- Como assim não temos nada? Para você o que aconteceu naquele restaurante não foi nada? - Perguntei indignado.

- Potter, um amasso não é um anel de compromisso. Eu saí com Raphael porque ele é meu amigo, está morando aqui e quis ser atencioso com ele. Só isso. E mesmo que não fosse só isso, não é nada da sua conta. - Ele respondeu, subindo o tom das palavras.

- Não é da minha conta? Por todos os infernos, você acha que eu vou te dividir com ele? Se você pensa assim está muito enganado! Eu não sei viver nesse esquema de namoro com _prazo de validade_ ou _boas fodas _sem amarras nem sentimentos. Se você quiser ficar comigo, vai ter que ser só comigo. Não aceito você ficar com outro nessas três semanas em que não poderemos ter nenhuma aproximação física. - Cuspi tudo de uma vez. Era melhor ele ficar logo sabendo que não aceitaria esse tipo de comportamento.

- Potter, deixa de ser histérico. Eu não tenho nada com o Raphael. O que houve entre nós passou. Ele é um amigo querido, mas apenas isso, um amigo. E se ele fosse mais alguma coisa não seria você que iria me impedir. - Ele disse de um jeito desafiante.

- Então você pretende ficar com outros mesmo estando comigo? - Eu estava chocado.

- Não, seu idiota! Eu não pretendo ficar com outro, porque eu não consigo pensar em ninguém além de você! - Ele falou sem pensar e percebi pelo rubor que subiu por seu rosto que rapidamente tinha se arrependido.

Eu fiquei sem fala. Fui encontrar com Draco sabendo que seria apenas eu me declarando, que ele não se rebaixaria a esses sentimentalismos Gryffindor. Ouvir essas palavras da boca dele me deixou com o coração acelerado e o estômago retorcido de alegria e ansiedade.

Levantei num pulo e disse:

- Estou te esperando no banheiro. - E saí em direção ao banheiro masculino sem olhar para trás, com a certeza que ele me seguiria.

Entrei no banheiro e esperei Draco entrar. Assim que entrou, peguei ele pelo pulso e arrastei para um dos cubículos. Empurrei-o contra a parede e o beijei com força, pressionando o corpo dele com o meu. Após o susto inicial ele envolveu meu tronco com os braços e me apertou, gemendo suavemente dentro do beijo.

O som do gemido dele lançou um arrepio que desceu por minha espinha e gemi em resposta, fechando meus dedos em seus cabelos. Afastei nossas bocas e enterrei meu rosto no pescoço dele, lambendo e mordendo toda pele que estava ao meu alcance, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seu peito por cima do tecido fino da camisa.

- Maldito. - Ele sussurrou em meus cabelos.

- Tarde demais, Malfoy. Agora já sei o quanto você me quer. - Respondi com o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço dele.

Ele puxou meus cabelos erguendo minha cabeça e atacou minha boca com ímpeto, deslizando a língua entre meus lábios, enroscando-a na minha. Uma de suas mãos ergueu meu suéter e começou a acariciar minhas costas por dentro da roupa, arranhando e apertando, colando nossos corpos. A outra mão desceu até envolver uma de minhas nádegas, apertando com força e me puxando um pouco para cima, deixando mais notório o grau de excitação em que estávamos.

Repentinamente, Draco me empurrou com um braço, afastando nossos corpos. Ele fechou a tampa da privada ao nosso lado e me fez sentar sobre ela. Ainda estava meio tonto com suas ações inesperadas quando ele se ajoelhou no chão à minha frente, posicionando-se entre minhas pernas.

Com gestos precisos ele abriu minha calça e afastou meus boxers, liberando minha ereção que já estava dolorosa. Draco me envolveu com uma mão e começou a me tocar lentamente, para cima e para baixo. Os olhos fixos nos meus.

Eu estava ofegando, trêmulo e excitado. Ele empurrou meu suéter pra cima com a mão que estava livre, segurando-o no alto e começou a beijar meu peito ao mesmo tempo que me tocava lentamente. Pousei uma de minhas mãos na nuca dele e a outra no ombro e relaxei sob suas atenções.

Ele descreveu uma linha de beijos, mordidas e toques com a língua em meu peito, às vezes chupando com força, fazendo meu corpo arquear de encontro à sua boca. Com a ponta da língua, Draco começou a traçar um caminho descendente, provocando tremores de antecipação em mim.

Ele parou sobre meu umbigo e ergueu os olhos para mim, enquanto penetrava-o suavemente com a língua. Sem desviar os olhos, Draco mordeu em volta e desceu mais a boca. _Oh, Merlin... Será que ele vai?_...

Ele foi. E todo meu corpo se contraiu de prazer ao sentir aquela umidade a meu redor. Primeiro só a ponta, sendo sugada e lambida suavemente, depois mais um pouco. Draco não desviava os olhos dos meus e sei que eu estava gemendo incontrolavelmente.

Fechei uma mão nos cabelos dele e me empurrei. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu, deixando que eu penetrasse sua boca o quanto quisesse. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da imagem deliciosa de Draco entre minhas pernas, engolindo, apertando, sugando.

- Oh, Merlin! Draco... - Gemi, ofegando e mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Draco abriu os olhos mais uma vez, prendendo-me naquele olhar. Ele ergueu uma das mãos e tocou minha boca, penetrando dois dedos nela. Chupei e lambi seus dedos, enquanto ele simulava com os dedos os movimentos que eu estava fazendo em sua boca.

Ele se afastou de mim e meu choramingo de reclamação foi abafado pelos dedos dele que ainda estavam na minha boca. Draco puxou minha calça para baixo com uma mão. Eu ajudei erguendo os quadris e empurrando o resto do caminho. Ele se curvou e tirou um de meus sapatos liberando minha perna direita da calça.

Sem tirar os dedos da minha boca, Draco ergueu minha perna, colocando-a sobre seu ombro, e acariciou a parte interna das minhas coxas. Gemi nos dedos dele. A sensação de estar exposto dessa forma, adicionada ao calor dos olhos dele sobre mim, me deixavam ainda mais excitado e ansioso.

Ele voltou a me tocar com uma mão e retirou os dedos da minha boca, descendo por meu corpo até passar por minha ereção e chegar mais abaixo. Draco acariciou suavemente e eu gemi tremulamente. Erguendo os olhos para meu rosto, ele pressionou um dedo dentro de mim, lentamente.

Senti meus dentes ferindo meu lábio inferior, mas não importava, porque ele estava movendo aquele dedo dentro de mim no mesmo ritmo que a outra mão se movia para cima e para baixo, e era tão bom. Draco começou a beijar a parte interna da minha coxa e foi descendo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde seus lábios passavam.

Quando senti os lábios dele sobre mim novamente eu fechei os olhos. Abri novamente quando Draco pressionou os dois dedos, sugando com força, e eu não ia durar muito, _não mesmo_. Foi então que Draco me apresentou à minha próstata.

_Oh. Céus_. Ele a pressionou um par de vezes e desmoronei. Sei que eu estava gritando, mas eu não conseguia ouvir ou mesmo me importar, porque era tão intenso e todo meu corpo convulsionava a cada contração, até que me senti como um monte de gelatina desforme.

Quando voltei a mim, minha perna já estava no chão e Draco estava dando beijos suaves na minha barriga. Ele tinha cuidado de si mesmo ao mesmo tempo que cuidava de mim, e me senti um pouco inútil por não ter contribuído mais, porém ele não parecia nem um pouco contrariado.

De repente ele começou a rir suavemente sobre minha barriga.

- O que foi? - Perguntei rindo também, sem saber o motivo.

- Acabei de lembrar que você não queria me ver para que algo assim não acontecesse antes de seu divórcio sair.

- É, "somos adultos e responsáveis", não é? Está vendo que eu tinha razão? - Respondi gargalhando e acariciando os cabelos dele suavemente.

Draco ergueu o rosto e olhou para mim.

- Acho que realmente teremos que passar esse tempo afastados. - Ele disse seriamente.

- Concordo. - Falei suspirando. - Mas podemos nos escrever, não é?

- Sim, podemos. - Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. - Acho que agora podemos ir. Meus joelhos estão doendo.

- Nossa, Malfoy, quem imaginaria que você tem tão pouca resistência? - Zombei dele enquanto ele se levantava e massageava os joelhos.

- A realidade é que prefiro esse tipo de atividade em locais mais confortáveis. Não tenho costume de me ajoelhar em banheiros públicos. - Ele disse arrastando as palavras.

- Espero que não tenha mesmo. - Falei fingindo um tom ameaçador e ele estalou a língua em resposta, negando com a cabeça.

- Gryffindors, tão confiados...

Aquela noite caí na cama e dormi imediatamente. A felicidade de ter resolvido tudo com Draco me fez sorrir. Infelizmente no dia seguinte teria que conversar com Ginny e acertar os detalhes do divórcio. Essa conversa não podia mais ser adiada.

oo0oo

Às sete horas da noite fui falar com Ginny novamente. Ela estava me esperando com um sorriso nos lábios e a expressão serena. Comecei a desconfiar. Ela me perguntou sobre o trabalho, sobre Kreacher, sobre um monte de coisas sem importância até que eu percebi que ela estava evitando o assunto principal.

- Ginny, vim falar sobre nossa separação. - Falei para ela, indo direto ao que realmente importava.

- Harry, eu acho que você está se precipitando. - Ela disse docemente. - Por que não damos um tempo? Você fica uma temporada em Grimmauld Place, e quando sua mente esfriar a gente volta. É bom ter um tempo para respirar.

- Não, Ginny, eu não vou dar um tempo. Para mim uma coisa é ou não é. Não sei viver em meio termo. - Disse resolutamente. - Nós não vamos nos separar, _já estamos separados_. Entenda isso. Eu vim apenas para resolvermos assuntos legais, como a guarda das crianças, as propriedades, essas coisas.

- Mas Harry... - Ela tentou falar e eu ignorei.

- Sobre a guarda das crianças, acho que podemos ter uma gurda compartilhada. Podemos ver qual a melhor forma de combinarmos isso, se eles ficarão na casa de cada um semanalmente ou quinzenalmente...

- Pára! - Ela gritou. - Harry, fale comigo, o que foi que aconteceu conosco? Onde foi que eu errei? - Ela estava chorando novamente.

- Ginny... - Suspirei pesadamente. Ia ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava. - Você não errou em nada. Nós mudamos com o tempo, só isso. Não adianta nos torturarmos com nossos erros ou acertos. Acabou. Apenas temos que aceitar e seguir em frente.

- Quem é essa pessoa, Harry? Quem é essa pessoa que te transtornou desse jeito?

- Ninguém me transtornou, Ginny. Apenas... - Baguncei meu cabelo nervosamente sem saber como explicar. - Ouça, eu cansei de todo mundo estar à minha volta me bajulando, me tratando como herói.

- Mas você é um herói, Harry! Como as pessoas poderiam te tratar diferente? E o que isso tem a ver com nosso casamento?

- Você... Eu... - Suspirei novamente. - Eu revi uma pessoa que faz eu me sentir normal. Não um herói, mas um cara normal. E isso... Me cativou.

- Quem é essa pessoa, Harry? Eu tenho direito de saber, em consideração a todos os anos que vivemos juntos, que lhe fui fiel. - Ela insistiu.

Ginny me olhava de uma forma tão ferida que me senti em dívida com ela. Por todos os anos que vivemos juntos, por nossos filhos, pela fidelidade e pelo amor dela. Respirei fundo tomando coragem para dizer.

- Draco Malfoy.

Silêncio. Um silêncio tenso e pesado. Eu esperei que ela falasse algo como "O quê?" ou "Draco Malfoy?", até mesmo um "Você está brincando!", mas ela não disse nada disso. Simplesmente permaneceu me olhando com rios de lágrimas descendo de seus olhos, a mão cobrindo os lábios e soluços abafados escapando de seu peito. Senti meu coração apertar de tristeza. Eu nunca quis magoá-la.

- Por quê, Harry? - Ela falou com a voz estrangulada. - Por que ele? Por que_ logo _ele?

- Ginny, não foi algo que eu escolhi. Simplesmente aconteceu e...

- Eu te odeio! - Ela gritou apontando a varinha para mim. - Eu te odeio! _Reducto!_

- _Protego! - _Puxei minha varinha e gritei instintivamente.

O rompante de ódio de Ginny fez os móveis da sala trepidarem. Ela estava enlouquecida, lançando maldições sobre mim a torto e a direito, cega pela raiva. Não dava para conversarmos mais. Antes que acontecesse alguma barbaridade, desaparatei de volta para Grimmauld Place e renovei os escudos, impedindo a entrada dela.

Quando me joguei na cama estava me sentindo totalmente esgotado. No dia seguinte teria que ligar para um advogado e encarregá-lo de resolver essa questões com Ginny. E eu tinha acabado de perder uma amiga.

* * *

_Responendo a comentários:  
__**Mira_chan, **__realmente o Harry é impulsivo demais, e acaba fazendo merda quando tenta consertar... Tadinho... Mas dê mais uma chace a ele. ;D  
Pois é... Sexo informal até existe, mas não é todo mundo que consgue viver nessa linha. Tadinho do Phael...  
Não precisa ficar com pena do Draco, o sofrimento foi momentâneo. Agora as coisas caminham para que tudo dê certo com eles. Ou não. =D  
Beijos!_

_**stéphanie, **__fico muito feliz por você estar gostando da história.  
E, ui ui ui, franceses são irresistíveis mesmo!  
__Obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que você goste da continuação da fic.  
Baisers!

* * *

_

**N/A: **Capítulo longuinho esse, hein? ^__^  
Amores, houve algumas mudanças nos planos dessa fic. Lembram-se de que falei no primeiro capítulo que ela teria cinco capítulos, mais Prólogo e Epílogo? Ela terá agora sete capítulos, mais Prólogo e Epílogo. Conversei com a Mah e com a Lud e elas concordaram que realmente ficará melhor adicionar esses dois capítulos.  
O ritmo de atualizações continuará sendo o mesmo. Sábado que vem publicarei o quinto capítulo. (Rezem a Eru Illuvatar para que Purishira bete na veocidade quatro do créu. Hehehehe)  
Beijinhos e **REVIEW**!


	6. Cinco

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não são meus e eu só ganho os comentários.  
**Agradecimento: **A Puri-Purishira e a Ludmills, gatas adoráveis que betaram.**  
Aviso: **Slash, lemons – sexosexosexo – e etc. _Cositas _para maiores de dezoito anos. Crianças, lembrem que eu avisei.  
Para tornar a leitura de parte desse capítulo mais interessante, indico que vocês ouçam a música Slow, de Kylie Minogue. Vocês a encontrarão no seguinte link: http : / / www . 4shared . com / audio / jqVAnK3c / Kylie_Minogue_-_Slow . html?s=1  
Copiem e colem no navegador, retirando os espaços.

* * *

**Lud**, você já sabe, mas não custa repetir: te amo. Essa fic é para você.

* * *

**Cinco**

Hoje fez dez dias que não nos vemos e eu estou ansioso para estar com Harry novamente. Todo dia recebo uma carta dele falando do andamento do processo de divórcio, das coisas que tem feito e da vontade que sente de me ver. Vontade que é totalmente recíproca, devo assumir. E todo dia mando uma resposta.

Depois da segunda carta começamos a nos provocar com palavras. Harry dizia que estava com saudades e que queria fazer comigo o que fiz com ele da última vez que a gente se encontrou. É desnecessário dizer que eu fiquei com o sangue pulsando loucamente em minhas veias depois de ler isso.

Ele também disse que conversou com a ex-mulher dele e que contou sobre nós. Na hora fiquei enfurecido, mas já me acalmei. Era de se esperar que ele quisesse ser sincero com a Weasel, mas acho que ele deveria ter me consultado antes. Lidar com Gryffindors tem desses problemas, tenho que estar sempre alerta por causa da imprudência, ou como Harry diz, impetuosidade deles.

Combinei de jantar com Raphael para me distrair. Ainda bem que ele entendeu que não vai acontecer nada entre nós. Gosto da companhia alegre dele e fiquei apreensivo com o risco de perder sua amizade. São poucas as pessoas com quem tenho alguma afinidade, e se bem que não posso dizer que tenha realmente muita coisa em comum com Raphael, pelo menos conseguimos nos divertir e conviver pacificamente.

oo0oo

Cheguei ao restaurante na hora marcada e Raphael já estava na recepção, conversando animadamente com Richard.

- Boa noite. - Saudei assim que cheguei.

- Boa noite, senhor Malfoy. - Richard me cumprimentou com uma inclinação de cabeça.

- Boa noite, Draco! Que bom que você chegou! - Raphael respondeu animado, vindo em minha direção e me dando um abraço. - Eu estou morrendo de fome. - Ele declarou com um sorriso.

- Richard, mesa para dois, por favor. - Solicitei.

- Claro. Por aqui, por favor . - Ele falou, indicando com o braço e nos conduzindo para uma sala privada.

- Vejo que você já fez amizade com nosso maître. - Disse para Raphael assim que nos sentamos.

Ele gargalhou alto.

- Fiz um _algo mais_ que amizade com Richard, na verdade. - Ele respondeu dando uma piscadela.

Bem, aquilo era uma surpresa.

- Verdade? - Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha. - E como esse acontecimento do mundo gastronômico se deu?

- Tão zombador como sempre, _non_,_ mon cher_? - Ele sorriu divertido e continuou. - Foi por sua causa na verdade.

- Por minha causa. - Repeti esperando uma explicação.

- Da última vez que você me deu um fora, - Senti meu corpo enrijecer com essa frase. - eu fiquei realmente deslocado, sabe? Tudo bem que nós não tínhamos nada sério, mas eu realmente queria tentar. - Ele disse com um suspiro.

- Raphael, eu...

- Que é isso, querido? Já passou, esqueça, estou só contando para você como aconteceu tudo. - Relaxei sensivelmente depois disso. - Bem, a verdade é que eu fiquei triste. E fiquei sentado no lugar que você me deixou por muito tempo, pensando. Então Richard apareceu querendo saber se tudo estava bem e me contou que eu tinha livre acesso ao restaurante, que você tinha me dado a autorização de comer aqui sempre que quisesse.

- Sim, eu dei. - Confirmei.

- Você tinha me falado quando saiu. E não vou fazer nenhum trocadilho sobre trocar você por comida, _por enquanto_. - Raphael riu antes de continuar. - Então, continuando: ele foi muito atencioso, perguntou se eu estava me sentindo mal, se podia ir para o hotel sozinho, e se ofereceu para me levar lá. Durante aquela noite ele só me fez companhia e ajudou a levantar minha moral. Vim comer aqui no dia seguinte e ele se ofereceu para me acompanhar novamente. Convidei ele para subir, e o resto é história... - Ele sorriu alegremente, bebericando um pouco do sake que pedi para nós.

- Fico feliz por vocês, Raphael. Richard é uma pessoa muito gentil. - Falei sinceramente.

- Sim, ele é. - Raphael falou sorrindo. - E você? Onde está a pessoa que te fez me recusar de um modo tão impiedoso? - Raphael perguntou divertido e me senti feliz por ele não estar incomodado com isso.

- Bem, estamos num momento delicado... - Falei olhando para o tampo da mesa. - Ele está em processo de divórcio.

- Ah.

- Ah, de verdade.

- Mas vocês estão juntos? Digo, ele corresponde seu interesse? - Raphael perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo sobre a mão.

Senti um sorriso sincero e instintivo nascer em meus lábios.

- Sim, ele corresponde. - Respondi lembrando a forma que Harry disse que me queria. Espero não ter sorrido idiotamente.

- Isso é maravilhoso! - Raphael falou batendo duas palmas. - E quando você vai me apresentar esse homem misterioso?

- Na verdade vocês já se conhecem.

- Já? Quem é? - Raphael estava pulando como uma criança que tinha comido chocolate demais.

- Harry Potter. - Disse simplesmente.

- Não! O dos olhões verdes e cabelo selvagem? Aquele que conheci aqui no restaurante outro dia? - Ele estava boquiaberto.

- Esse mesmo. - Disse sorrindo, divertido com a reação dele.

- Draco! Mas ele parece ser tão... Hétero!

Mesmo vendo a razão na afirmação de Raphael, gargalhei sem querer.

- Parece, não é? Mas creia, ele é muito diferente sob aquela casca.

- Hummm... Seu sortudo! Draco, querido, com todo respeito, ele é um tesão! Aquele cabelo, aqueles olhos... Parece um leão pronto para pular sobre a caça. - Raphael brincou molhando os dedos e atirando um pouco de sake em mim.

- Você não imagina o quanto... - Respondi lembrando o jeito que Harry se atirou sobre mim duas vezes.

- _Uh la la_... Estou vendo alguém começar a ruborizar! Hora de pedir o jantar! E enquanto ele não chega você me conta exatamente a quantas anda a relação de vocês. - Raphael falou antes de pedir a comida.

Foi agradável estar com Raphael. Ele me perguntou todos os detalhes possíveis sobre nossa relação e pulava surpreendido com as partes mais negras dela. Foi muito bom sair com ele, estive à vontade todo o tempo e não me senti pressionado a dizer nada, a conversa foi fluindo normalmente. É bom ter um amigo que não se envolveu na guerra nem no meu passado. É bom ter alguém de fora com quem eu possa contar.

Pouco antes de terminarmos o jantar, Raphael falou:

- Então, querido, quais os seus planos para hoje à noite?

- Bem, ir para casa e dormir, creio eu. - Respondi.

- Você quer dizer ir para casa, pensar em Harry e dormir sozinho, não é? - Raphael brincou.

- Mais ou menos isso, sim. - Ri um pouco, mas me senti um pouco desanimado com essa realidade e com o fato de Raphael conseguir me ler tão bem.

Provavelmente não é apenas porque ele consegue me ler, mas porque eu estou permitindo que ele leia minhas emoções. É muito fácil estar com Phael mesmo. Essa sensação de que você pode ser e dizer o que quiser, da forma que quiser, e ele não vai se ofender ou te criticar está sempre presente.

- Acho que você deveria sair conosco hoje, Draco. - Ele falou.

- Sair com o _casal_? Desculpe, Phael, mas ser chaperon¹ não é um de meus melhores talentos. - Falei e ele riu alto.

- Não se preocupe, querido! Nós nos comportaremos! - Ele disse se inclinando e dando um tapinha no meu braço. - Já volto.

- Tudo bem. - Concordei, afinal não tinha motivos para tentar recusar, Phael sabia ser bem insistente.

Raphael levantou e saiu da sala por alguns minutos. Quando voltou anunciou:

- Richard vai sair em vinte minutos. Podemos tomar mais um sake enquanto esperamos.

Não me sentia completamente confortável em sair com um empregado, mais precisamente com Richard, tendo em vista o movimento que ele acompanhou entre mim e Harry, porém acreditei que Raphael iria proporcionar distração para nós dois. Pensando assim, tomei meu sake lentamente enquanto esperávamos o maître ser liberado.

Pouco tempo depois Richard entrou na sala. Estava vestido de forma trouxa, com uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta com um dragão prateado desenhado na frente. Ele estava com o cabelo solto partido ao meio, a franja caindo suavemente sobre o rosto e o restante do cabelo roçando a nuca, num corte moderno. Usava uns óculos discretos, de lentes retangulares e armação elegante.

- Estou livre. - Ele disse para Phael sorrindo suavemente. Cumprimentou-me com um assentimento.

Comprovei que ele não estava muito confortável.

- Ótimo! - Phael falou, erguendo-se. - Vamos, Draco?

- Vamos. - Respondi enquanto levantava. - Para onde vamos? - Perguntei.

- Para uma boate muito interessante que encontramos. É trouxa, tenho que te avisar, mas sei que você vai adorar! - Raphael anunciou alegremente.

- Bem, terei que tirar a túnica, então. - Falei com um tom sofrido e Phael riu.

Richard sorriu suavemente.

- Ainda bem que você não anda nu por baixo da túnica, não é mesmo, querido? - Phael falou, dando risada.

Richard ergueu a sobrancelha divertido, mas não falou nada.

- Sim, ainda bem. - Falei, brincando também. Não queria que Richard se sentisse desconfortável, afinal eu que estava invadindo o encontro deles. - Não sabia que você usava óculos, Richard. - Falei para tentar deixar o clima mais leve.

- Uso desde os nove anos, senhor Marlfoy. Só que normalmente trabalho usando lente de contato. - Ele disse.

- Ah, sim. - Respondi e fiquei sem assunto.

Graças aos céus estávamos com Raphael. Ele falava por nós dois.

Quando chegamos na boate – uma boate gay, para ser mais exato, Richard procurou uma mesa para nós, acho que é o instinto de maître se sobressaindo. Pedimos nossas bebidas, uísque para mim e Richard, champanhe francês para Raphael, ele disse que estava com saudade de beber algo de sua terra natal.

Foi uma noite muitíssimo interessante. Descobri que Richard não estava realmente desconfortável com minha presença, mas que aquele era o jeito dele, extremamente reservado. Bebemos muito, mas ele não saiu em nenhum momento da linha. Enquanto Phael gargalhava e brincava conosco, Richard mantinha um sorriso condescendente todo o tempo.

Eles não eram um casal escandaloso, graças a Merlin, mas quem olhasse direito via claramente os _sintomas_: sorrisos cúmplices, toques e gestos inconscientes, uma mão na coxa demarcando território, atenções exclusivas, como um encher primeiramente o copo do outro e olhares, muitos olhares _especiais_.

Raphael estava se divertindo conversando e bebendo conosco, mas não parava de se balançar ao som das músicas. Eu não estava no menor clima para dançar, e Richard não parecia ser do tipo de cara que dança. Coitado do Phael. Música atrás de música ele lançava um olhar de cachorro pidão para Richard dançar com ele, mas o maître permanecia irredutível.

Tínhamos conversado mais um pouco quando umas batidas conhecidas começaram. Phael pulou da cadeira e soltou os cabelos, jogando o elástico sobre a mesa.

- Já que nenhum de vocês quer dançar, vou dançar sozinho, porque adoro essa música. - Phael anunciou e foi para a pista de dança.

Richard ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, sorrindo divertido e negando com a cabeça.

Raphael parou no meio da pista no exato momento que os primeiros versos da música Slow, de Kylie Minogue soavam. Eu já tinha tido o _real _praze rde ver Phael dançando, então me recostei na cadeira e apurei a bebida para apreciar o show.

Raphael não dançava simplesmente, ele sentia a música, era levado por ela. Com os olhos fechados ao som das palavras _Knew you'd be here tonight, so I put my best dress on, boy, I was so right, _ele começou a mover os quadris num movimento sensual, e que incrivelmente conseguia _não _ser afeminado.

Obviamente vários homens na pista começaram a olhar para ele. _Our eyes connected, now nothing's how it used to be, don't second guess it. _Um homem moreno, alto e forte se aproximou dele, dançando como quem não quer nada. Phael permanecia com os olhos fechados, dançando, entregue à música.

_Track in on this feeling. Pull focus close up you and me, nobody's leaving. _Agora o homem estava claramente dançando com Phael. Acostumado a discotecas, Raphael pouco se importou por ter alguém dançando tão perto dele. Manteve os olhos fechados e continuou a dançar.

Lancei um olhar para Richard e vi uma expressão séria no rosto dele. Parecia que ele não estava gostando muito daquele _parceiro de baile _que estava com Raphael. Sorri para mim mesmo e não falei nada. Estava curioso para saber o que ele faria, ou _se _ele faria algo. Voltei a apreciar a dança de Raphael.

_Got me affected. _O homem começou a dançar com o corpo roçando o de Raphael, e Richard levantou de supetão. _Spun me one eighty degrees. _Richard estava caminhando decididamente para a pista de dança. _It's so electric. _Richard chegou onde Phael estava, com uma mão afastou o moreno e puxou Raphael abruptamente para si, colando seus corpos e segurando-o pela cintura.

Phael abriu os olhos ao ser puxado, e um sorriso radiante se espalhou por seu rosto ao perceber quem estava com ele. Ergueu os braços e envolveu o pescoço de Richard. _Slow down and dance with me. Yeah, slow... _Começaram a dançar lentamente, juntos. _Skip a beat and move with my body. Yeah, slow... _Uma das mãos de Richard desceu e segurou um dos lados do quadril de Raphael, mantendo-os juntos.

Permaceram dançando assim, com os corpos colados, movendo os quadris ao ritmo da música, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Até que Phael cantou juntamente com a música o trecho: _Read my body language. Take it down, down_, com a cara mais maliciosa do mundo. Como o Richard poderia resistir? O beijo deles foi quente, apaixonado, e eu observei de longe, morrendo de vontade de ter o Harry ali comigo e poder beijá-lo como aqueles dois estavam fazendo.

A música terminou e eles ainda estavam se beijando na pista de dança, vários olhares cobiçosos se mantinham sobre eles. Eu ri alto. É claro que Phael tinha feito toda aquela cena de propósito para forçar Richard a dançar com ele. O Raphael é impossível. O mais engraçado é que essa nem era uma tática de sedução original. Ri novamente para mim mesmo e concluí: _Richard está perdido com Phael._

Decidi que tinha chegado minha hora de partir. Levantei da mesa e fui ao encontro dos pombinhos. Despedi-me deles na pista de dança e agradeci o convite. Phael queria que eu ficasse mais, mas consegui convencê-lo de que era melhor livrar-se de mim para que eles aproveitassem o resto da noite em paz.

Cheguei em casa esgotado, mas alegre. Tive uma noite de sono reparador depois de tudo que bebi. No dia seguinte pensaria na ressaca.

oo0oo

A carta que Harry me mandou ontem à noite foi a mais pervertida de todas e me deixou suado só de ler. Ele vai me deixar louco desse jeito. Ainda bem que o divórcio dele saiu hoje e nos veremos de noite, senão eu ia começar a subir pelas paredes.

Parece que a ex-mulher dele não colocou muita dificuldade no final das contas. Se bem que eu acho que Harry está escondendo de mim uma boa parte do que ela disse e fez. Ele disse numa carta que contou a Granger sobre nós e que ela reagiu "como o esperado". Perguntei a ele qual era o esperado e Harry disse que eram algumas repreensões e perguntas retóricas, seguidas da resignação e apoio. Começo a apreciar Granger.

Weasley ainda não sabe. E Harry não sabe bem quando vai contar, mas acredita que tem que falar logo e vai precisar do apoio de Granger. Ela já concordou em apoiá-lo, então eu fico um pouco mais calmo. De toda sorte, colocarei alguns alarmes a mais na segurança da casa e ficarei mais alerta quando estiver fora daqui.

Saí mais cedo do trabalho pensando em relaxar antes de nosso encontro hoje à noite. Harry disse que não era pra eu me preocupar com nada, pois ele se encarregaria de tudo. Provavelmente está preparando algo ridiculamente romântico, e eu ficarei ridiculamente encantado, tenho certeza, mas não deixarei ele perceber isso, não mesmo.

Entrei na banheira disposto a relaxar. A água quente agiu em meus músculos e acabei pegando no sono por alguns minutos. Quando acordei me sentia levemente entorpecido. Saí da banheira e me vesti para sair. Nos encontraríamos para jantar no mesmo lugar em que nos beijamos a primeira vez. Não falei isso a Harry, mas passou pela minha cabeça que ele não escolheu por ser o local mais fácil, e sim porque era especial.

Estava tão ansioso que fiquei com vontade de chegar antes da hora, porém me controlei e aparatei no restaurante pontualmente. Harry não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Richard, impecável como sempre, me cumprimentou com a inclinação de cabeça.

- Boa noite, senhor Malfoy.

- Boa noite, Richard. - Respondi com a voz calma, mas por dentro estava muito nervoso, mais do que gostaria de assumir. Quando me dispus a esperar Richard falou novamente.

- O senhor poderia me acompanhar?

- Claro. - Aceitei tranquilamente, escondendo minha ansiedade.

Ele não me conduziu para uma sala privada, mas por um corredor que levava à uma sala especial, afastada das outras, que só era utilizada pelos acionistas do restaurante em ocasiões especiais. Richard abriu a porta para mim e se afastou após fazer uma reverência.

Entrei cautelosamente na sala e lá estava ele. Sentado no meio de uma cama japonesa, forrada com lençóis de seda brancos, rodeada por um espelho d'água iluminado por velas flutuantes aromatizadas com Amortentia. Do lado dele tinha uma bandeja grande, iluminada por duas velas, com nosso jantar preparado.

Ele sorriu e se levantou para me receber. Rodeou meu pescoço com os braços e me beijou. Um beijo calmo e doce, gentil, com a promessa de uma noite adorável. Perdi-me no beijo por alguns segundos antes dele se afastar e dizer:

- Estava com saudades.

- Eu também estava com saudades. - Respondi sinceramente.

- Fico feliz em saber isso. - Ele disse dando um beijo suave em meus lábios. - Vamos comer?

- Claro.

Retirei meus sapatos e subi na cama, sentando de frente para ele, enquanto Harry posicionava a bandeja entre nós.

- Como foi seu dia? - Ele perguntou.

- Normal. - Respondi. - E o seu? Agora você é um homem solteiro, então?

- Meu dia foi razoável. E não, eu não sou um homem solteiro. - Ele respondeu estendendo a mão e entrelaçando os dedos com os meus.

- Gryffindors são tão românticos. - Disse como quem zombasse, mas não afastei a mão.

- Slytherins são tão arrogantes. - Ela falou divertido.

- E a gente ainda vem com bônus de ser astuto. - Falei puxando a mão dele e beijando a ponta de seus dedos.

- Isso realmente é um bônus. - Ele disse enquanto observava minha boca beijando seus dedos.

- Você está com fome? - Perguntei.

- Um pouco. E você?

- Estou faminto. - Respondi, empurrando a bandeja e puxando Harry para meu colo.

- Espero poder matar sua fome. - Ele disse enquanto se esfregava de forma provocante em mim.

- Tenho certeza que vai. - Repliquei agarrando sua nuca e beijando-o profundamente.

Harry se entregou ao beijo com um gemido e eu girei nossos corpos, deitando-nos sobre a cama, com ele sob meu corpo. Ergui meu tronco e ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas, começando a desabotoar a camisa que ele usava. Queria Harry sem roupa nenhuma, queria poder tocar todo o corpo dele diretamente, sem nada que nos separasse.

Ele me ajudou desabotoando os punhos e erguendo o tronco quando tirei a camisa dele. Desci minhas mãos e desabotoei a calça, retirando do corpo dele e jogando nos pés da cama de qualquer jeito. Deixei apenas a boxer preta. Acariciei suas coxas com a ponta dos dedos olhando o corpo dele.

- Você vai ficar vestido? - Ele sussurrou a pergunta bem humorada.

Respondi com um sorriso torto e comecei a tirar minhas roupas calmamente. Minha vontade era pular nele e atravessá-lo com força, mas essa noite era especial, e eu iria devagar.

Enquanto me despia percebi seu olhar ávido sobre meu corpo. Era maravilhoso saber que ele me desejava tanto. Tirei minha roupa, ficando de boxer, como ele. Harry estendeu os braços, num convite mudo que eu não hesitei em aceitar. Deitei-me sobre ele, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço, e a sensação de nossas peles se tocando foi tão ou mais deliciosa do que eu me lembrava.

Beijei o pescoço dele, lambendo e mordendo suavemente, arrancando alguns suspiros. O sabor e a textura da pele dele na minha boca era a glória. Ergui minha cabeça e beijei seus lábios, mordendo e sugando antes de deslizar minha língua entre eles. Nos beijamos com abandono, roçando nossos corpos languidamente.

Ele afastou a boca da minha e me empurrou gentilmente para o lado, deitando-me de costas na cama e sentando sobre mim. Segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou profundamente, movimentando o quadril sobre o meu, lentamente.

Com uma mordida no meu lábio inferior, ele começou um caminho descendente de beijos. Mordeu e beijou meu queixo, escorregando as mãos para minha cabeça, acariciando atrás das minhas orelhas, embrenhando os dedos em meus cabelos. Traçou com a ponta da língua um caminho que descia de meu queixo, passando por minha garganta até meu pescoço, seguindo para a junção com o ombro e mordendo ali, provocando arrepios em meu corpo.

Depositou uma série de beijos em meus ombros, ora em um, ora em outro, mordendo ocasionalmente, enquanto descia as mãos para meu peito e o acariciava. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, arranhando e apertando, enquanto ele provava minha pele. A língua dele desceu de meus ombros para meu peito e sua boca se fechou sobre um mamilo ao mesmo tempo que uma mão acariciava o outro com a ponta dos dedos.

Ondas elétricas de prazer conectavam as carícias que ele fazia em meus mamilos à minha ereção, fazendo meu corpo ficar ainda mais ansioso. Desci minhas mãos para suas nádegas e arqueei o corpo, esfregando Harry contra mim com força. Ele gemeu sobre meu mamilo, puxando-o suavemente com os dentes e soltando, voltando a beijar meus lábios, dessa vez ansiosamente.

Girei nossos corpos e fiquei sobre ele novamente. Peguei suas mãos e coloquei sobre sua cabeça, segurando seus pulsos com uma mão.

- Se você não parar eu não vou conseguir me controlar. - Falei com uma voz rouca, ofegando.

Senti ele estremecer sob meu corpo enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Não precisa se controlar. - Harry disse, também ofegante.

Beijei ele com ímpeto renovado antes de afastar a boca para sussurrar sobre seus lábios.

- Mas eu quero me controlar. Quero provar todo teu corpo lentamente, quero tudo de você. - Ele gemeu sonoramente e ergueu a cabeça para me beijar novamente. Afastei meu rosto e concluí. - Agora você vai ficar quietinho com as mãos aqui, senão te amarrarei.

Ele abriu os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. _Bom garoto_. Ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas e corri minhas mãos por seu peito, massageando suavemente os mamilos com as palmas. Desci para a cintura e puxei o elástico do boxer para baixo, retirando a última peça de roupa que cobria o corpo dele.

Atirei o boxer para longe e observei Harry deitado sobre a cama, sem roupas, as pernas afastadas de cada lado de meu corpo, as mãos sobre a cabeça e o peito subindo e baixando pesadamente.

Apoiei-me ao lado do tronco dele e puxei uma das mãos de Harry para meus lábios. Comecei a beijar essa mão, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Primeiro a ponta dos dedos, depois envolvendo cada dedo com minha boca, sugando e lambendo entre eles, descendo meus lábios para a palma até alcançar seu pulso, que beijei e lambi suavemente. Percebi as pálpebras dele trêmulas enquanto observava minha boca acariciar sua mão.

Peguei essa mão úmida dele e passei pelo meu pescoço permitindo Harry acariciar meu peito com ela por alguns momentos. Depois recoloquei a mão onde estava. Ele entendeu que agora deveria ficar quieto.

Debrucei-me sobre ele e beijei seus ombros, suas clavículas, seu peito, sugando, lambendo e mordendo alternadamente seus mamilos, apertando seu quadril com meus dedos. Desci para a barriga, acariciando e beijando os músculos tensos sob minhas mãos. Ergui os olhos e encontrei os dele observando ansiosamente tudo o que eu fazia.

Aproximei minha boca da ereção de Harry e senti ele prender a respiração, passei por cima sem tocar e beijei sua coxa.

- Oh, céus... Você vai me enlouquecer nesse ritmo. - Ele falou, entrecortadamente.

Minha resposta foi um sorriso maldoso e uma mordida na parte interna da sua coxa, que arrancou um gemido profundo dele. Dediquei-me a beijar e mordiscar as coxas dele, lambendo e roçando a ponta do meu nariz na virilha dele.

Ele colocou uma mão na minha cabeça e ergueu o quadril tentando me aproximar do local que necessitava de mais atenção no momento. Tirei a mão dele da minha cabeça e a segurei do lado do corpo dele, com a outra mão mantive o quadril dele parado sobre a cama e continuei explorando a pele macia de suas virilhas, recebendo um choramingo como resposta.

Quando senti ele se render, ergui minha cabeça e dei uma longa lambida exatamente onde ele queria, ouvindo-o gritar de prazer. Dedicado a satisfazê-lo, relaxei meu maxilar e minha garganta, recebendo-o profundamente na minha boca. Harry se arqueou deliciosamente e começou a se mover em minha boca, gemendo descontroladamente.

Abri meus olhos e o que vi me deixou ainda mais excitado: Harry estava com uma mão apoiada na parede sobre a cabeça dele, os olhos abertos e selvagens, mordendo o lábio inferior e ofegando, enquanto se movia dentro da minha boca. Soltei a mão dele e apertei minha ereção, pressionando sobre o boxer, tentando proporcionar um pouco de alívio para mim.

Harry estava perto, eu podia sentir e ele também. Rocei meus dedos nos seus lábios e ele entreabriu a boca, chupando e lambendo, umedecendo-os. Harry entendeu o que eu ia fazer e afastou mais as pernas, dobrando os joelhos e apoiando os pés sobre a cama. Penetrei um dedo, logo depois o outro e senti seus movimentos ficarem erráticos, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e curvava a cabeça para trás, gritando seu orgasmo.

Ergui meu corpo enquanto Harry relaxava após o orgasmo, mas não retirei meus dedos. Permaneci com eles quietos por alguns instantes, observando a respiração dele diminuindo de ritmo. Corri a outra mão pelo lado do seu peito e Harry abriu olhos. Sua expressão era tudo, menos saciada e ele ondulou o corpo contra meus dedos, fazendo-os entrar mais fundo, gemendo e fechando os olhos novamente.

- Harry... - Sussurrei.

- Sim... - Ele gemeu, ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto eu movia meus dedos lentamente dentro dele.

Inclinei meu corpo para beijar seus lábios novamente e retirei meus dedos de dentro dele. Sem parar de beijá-lo, estiquei o braço para a pilha que minhas roupas formavam aos pés da cama e convoquei minha varinha. Posicionei-a sobre ele, afastei nossos lábios e sussurrei o feitiço. Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Certamente ele não conhecia esse feitiço.

Não dei tempo para ele perguntar nada e o beijei novamente. Afastei nossos lábios e ergui meu corpo, ficando ajoelhado entre suas pernas mais uma vez. Escorreguei o boxer pelas minhas coxas, tirando a última peça de roupa que cobria meu corpo, mas não escondia a excitação que eu sentia.

Peguei uma de suas pernas e levantei, segurando na altura do meu rosto, enquanto ele enlaçava a outra em minha cintura, aproximando mais nossos corpos. Comecei a beijar o pé dele, sem deixar de olhar em seus olhos, lambendo suavemente. Deslizei meus dedos nele mais um vez, trazendo um pouco de lubrificante e espalhando sobre mim. Desci minha boca para sua panturrilha e mordisquei antes de apoiar seu tornozelo em meu ombro.

Acariciei suas coxas, e segurei seu quadril com uma mão, a outra guiou-me para dentro dele. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando me senti ser recebido naquele calor. Harry ofegou e eu gemi me impulsionando o mais lentamente possível, mas sem parar. Quando estive totalmente envolvido naquele calor, enterrei o rosto em sua perna, beijando toda a quantidade de pele que alcançava.

Fechei os olhos e nem tinha percebido. Abri e olhei para ele. Harry estava com o cenho franzido, respirando pesadamente e mordendo o lábio inferior. Passei minha mão sobre o ponto que estávamos ligados, e lubrifiquei meus dedos, começando a acariciá-lo suavemente, sem me mover dentro dele. Harry lambeu os lábios, relaxando visivelmente sob minhas carícias.

- Harry, olha pra mim. - Falei com a voz rouca, minha respiração estava descontrolada e meu corpo estava pulsando de desejo. Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou. - Olha como você me deixa.

Falei me impulsionando dentro dele com força, provocando gemidos em ambos.

- Oh, céus... - Ele choramingou e fechou os olhos novamente, cravando as unhas em meu peito.

Debrucei-me sobre ele e penetrei com força, de forma que acertasse sua próstata a cada movimento, fazendo seu corpo arquear, arrancando gritos de prazer. Peguei uma de suas mãos e fiz ele se tocar, enquanto eu erguia suas pernas e me impulsionava dentro dele febrilmente.

Senti Harry tremer e a mão dele se mover mais rápido, enquanto seu corpo contraía e relaxava em volta de mim. Segurei-o pelos quadris e disse entre gemidos:

- Harry, olha pra mim. - Ele abriu os olhos imediatamente. - Quero ver você gozando pra mim.

Sua expressão ficou congestionada e Harry gemeu profundamente, cravando as unhas em meu peito enquanto se tocava com força. Ele se contraiu em volta de mim quase dolorosamente e arqueou as costas gritando. Cravei meus dedos nos quadris dele enquanto deixava o orgasmo me atingir como uma onda violenta, drenando minhas forças.

Desabei sobre o corpo dele e ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo. Apenas assim, abraçados, sem falar nem fazer nada além de estar um com o outro.

- Ainda temos um jantar esperando por nós. - Harry falou com a voz sonolenta.

- Já matei minha fome por hoje. Se você quiser comer, sinta-se à vontade. - Falei sem a menor intenção de sair de cima dele.

Ele riu suavemente e acariciou minhas costas.

- Bem, em algum momento teremos que ir embora. Não reservei a sala para a noite toda. - Ele disse suavemente.

- Não tem problema, eu posso aparatar a gente lá pra casa. - Falei sem pensar e já ia dizer que se ele não quisesse podia dormir em Grimmauld Place.

- Tudo bem. - Harry disse, naturalmente.

Fechei os olhos e descansei mais um pouco sobre ele antes de pegarmos nossas roupas e irmos embora.

oo0oo

Acordei antes de amanhecer e Harry estava deitado do meu lado, dormindo profundamente. Uma de suas mãos estava sobre o peito dele e um outro braço sobre meu tronco. Deitei de lado para poder olhar melhor para ele, seu braço deslizou para a cama com o movimento, mas ele permaneceu adormecido.

Afastei os cobertores para poder olhar à vontade para o corpo dele. Tínhamos aparatado do restaurante para cá ainda sem roupas, e quando chegamos não permiti que ele se vestisse. Acabamos pegando no sono abraçados, do mesmo jeito que chegamos.

Observei o movimento da respiração dele, quase imperceptível durante o sono, e acariciei suavemente a mão que descansava sobre seu peito. Inclinei-me e beijei suavemente o dorso da mão dele e descansei minha testa sobre o tronco de Harry por alguns segundos, sentindo seu cheiro.

Suavemente comecei a acariciar as coxas dele com a ponta de meus dedos, em movimentos circulares. Harry permaneceu sem se mexer, mas observei que o corpo dele demonstrava interesse por minhas carícias.

Sorri e deslizei o corpo para baixo, começando a beijar suas coxas, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam os quadris e o abdome dele. Fui beijando a partir dos joelhos, subindo um caminhos de carícias, aproximando meu rosto mais e mais do local que era meu alvo final.

Senti Harry se mover um pouco ainda adormecido, afastando as pernas levemente, permitindo que eu me acomodasse melhor entre elas. Distribuí beijos por suas virilhas, lambendo languidamente, subindo mais um pouco até que passei a ponta da minha língua sobre sua semi-ereção. Ele se mexeu novamente e soltou um suspiro.

Dediquei-me a lamber aquela carne macia até sentir que ele tinha alcançado o auge da excitação. Estava tão distraído em minha atividade que tive um sobressalto quando senti uma das mãos dele sobre minha cabeça. Ergui os olhos e me deparei com duas esmeraldas olhando para mim.

Sorri meu "Bom dia" sem palavras e tomei-o em minha boca. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu, empurrando-se para entrar mais. Acariciei o tronco dele com uma mão enquanto continuava a lhe dar prazer com meus lábios. Quando o senti ofegar, peguei minha varinha e lubrifiquei meus dedos, começando a penetrá-los suavemente.

Harry gemeu alto e arqueou o corpo, contraindo-se em volta de meus dedos. Era o aviso que eu precisava. Ergui meu corpo e girei Harry sobre a cama, deitando-o de bruços. Ele afastou as pernas para que me acomodasse melhor e se agarrou ao travesseiro. Deitei sobre seu corpo e entrelacei nossos dedos, enquanto o penetrava lentamente.

Ele ofegou e eu mordi sua nuca, arrancando um gemido afogado de seus lábios. Forcei mais um pouco e estava completamente dentro dele. Harry estava tremendo e respirando pesadamente. Mantive-me quieto e continuei a morder sua nuca, beijando e lambendo seus ombros até que o senti relaxar.

Comecei a me mover com giros curtos de quadris, pressionando-o contra a cama. Fechei os olhos e me entreguei àqueles arrepios, à sensação de prazer crescente, gemendo sem perceber. Harry apertava meus dedos com força entre os dele.

- Harry... - Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele gemeu, contraindo os músculos, provocando mais prazer e gemidos em mim.

Ergui meu corpo, puxando-o pelos quadris, fazendo com que ele ficasse apoiado sobre os joelhos e comecei a tocá-lo ao mesmo tempo que me pressionava mais fundo dentro dele. Harry arqueou o corpo deliciosamente, sibilando. Enfiei meu rosto no seu pescoço e mordi com força o ponto de junção com o ombro. Ele gritou e soluçou, gozando inesperadamente em minha mão.

Arrepios percorreram meu corpo quando ouvi seu grito e senti o líquido cálido umedecendo meus dedos. _Céus! Como ele consegue ser tão excitante? _Não precisei de mais de um par de movimentos para me desfazer dentro dele, gemendo e ofegando descontroladamente.

Desabamos sobre a cama e ficamos parados por alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Harry se moveu e me puxou para um beijo suave.

- Bom dia pra você também. - Ele falou sorrindo.

- Muito bom dia mesmo. - Respondi, beijando suas costas e levantando da cama. - Que tal um banho e depois comermos alguma coisa? Só agora meu estômago percebeu que não jantamos ontem.

- Seu estômago tem memória seletiva? - Ele disse gargalhando. - Sim, banho e comida seria ótimo.

Fui tomar um banho rápido primeiro e depois fiquei esperando Harry terminar o dele. Assim que ele saiu com o cabelo úmido me deu vontade de arrastá-lo novamente para a cama, porém como tínhamos que trabalhar, controlei minha vontade. Comemos um pouco às pressas porque ele já estava atrasado. Nos despedimos com um longo beijo e a promessa de nos vermos novamente à noite.

oo0oo

Duas semanas depois, eu permanecia envolto numa nuvem cor de rosa ridícula. Harry dormia quase todos os dias comigo e eu quase disse que estava apaixonado por ele mais de uma vez. _Quase_. Ainda discutíamos bastante e violentamente, porém não serei idiota de pensar que um dia pararemos de brigar. Vai contra nossas naturezas sermos condescendentes um com o outro. Sem contar que o sexo de reconciliação é delicioso.

Quando cheguei ao trabalho tinha um lembrete de compromisso com o Ministério sobre a minha mesa. Era um evento beneficente em memória de alguma baboseira da guerra. O Ministro em pessoa estava promovendo, eu não poderia faltar e tinha esquecido completamente.

Já estava pensando que não veria Harry essa noite quando chegou uma carta dele. Nela ele dizia que tinha um evento do Ministério para ir, e que tinha esquecido completamente. Íamos para o mesmo evento. Respondi dizendo que também teria que ir, provavelmente nos veríamos lá, mas o acalmei dizendo que manteria a distância.

Ele respondeu dizendo que eu deveria tomar cuidado porque a Weasel fêmea estaria lá também. Por essa eu não esperava. Ter que enfrentar a ex dele num evento social realmente era algo que não me interessava minimamente. Resolvi que manteria uma distância mais que segura dela. Provavelmente ela não armaria nenhum escândalo no meio de uma festa, armaria?

* * *

**¹** – Chaperon é um tipo de acompanhante para jovens solteiros. Alguém para tomar conta e impedir que jovens casadoiros cometam alguma _imprudência_, se é que vocês me entendem. =}

* * *

_Respondendo a comentário:  
Mira_chan, esquentou aí, foi? Ui! Que bom! hohoho  
Eu também senti pena da Ginny, tadinha, passar tantos anos casada e o casamento acabar assim. Eu tentei colocar de uma forma que eu reagiria no lugar dela. O homem que eu amei/tinha obsessão desde a infância decide que quer se separar? Cara, eu azararia também, era só ter uma varinha! Hahaha  
1º - Que bom que você curte a narrativa do Harry. Ele e racionalidade são cousas pouco compatíveis, né?  
2º – O Harry é impulsivo, mas os anos deram algum controle ao rapaz. _Algum_, veja bem, não muito! Haha  
3º – Draco é amor. __:__3  
Pronto! O divórcio saiu! Yay! Espero que você tenha gostado da cena. ;D  
Beijos!

* * *

_

**N/A:** Então pessoas? Nossos meninos se reencontraram e a coisa pegou fogo. Ui!  
Espero que tenham gostado.  
Beijos!


	7. Seis

**Disclaimer: **Não é meu, é de J.K.R., e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**  
Avisos: **Os mesmos que já fiz nos outros capítulos.**  
Agradecimentos: **A Ludmills, que betou o capítulo lindamente. Lud, você é adorável.

* * *

**Ludmills**, esta fic é tua e eu te amo. S2

* * *

**Seis**

Eu costumava ser um cara de sorte, lembro que muitas vezes me safei de perigos de morte por pura sorte. Infelizmente parece que essa sorte se esgotou, pois um dia que parecia ter todas as chances de ser uma maravilha, ou pelo menos de ser um dia _normal, _acabou virando um com todas as chances de dar muito, _muito _errado. E esse dia foi hoje.

Acordei meia hora antes do horário, espreguicei o corpo e fiquei enrolando para levantar. Tinha dormido muito bem e estava disposto. Tomei um banho quente e desci para tomar café. Foi enquanto eu comia que tudo começou a correr contra a minha vontade.

Primeiramente, meu celular tocou, olhei e vi o número de Hermione.

- Alô, Mione?

- Sou eu, Harry! - Ron falou secamente do outro lado da linha.

- Ron! - _Puta que pariu! _

Eu não estava preparado para falar com Ron. A verdade é que duvido que algum dia chegasse a estar preparado para essa conversa, mas não poderia fugir para sempre, suponho.

- Harry, nós temos que conversar. - Ele continuou no mesmo tom seco. Pelo menos não estava gritando, e isso já era alguma coisa.

- Claro, Ron. - Decidi que era melhor enfrentar as dificuldades de frente que ser pego de surpresa _novamente_. - Quando fica melhor para você?

- Para mim o melhor é agora, mas Mione quer ir também, então nos encontraremos na hora do almoço. Você diz onde. - Ele respondeu curto e grosso.

- A gente se encontra naquele restaurante muggle que fomos da última vez que jantamos. - Isso tinha sido há mais de sete meses. - Meio-dia e meia está bom?

- Sim. Meio-dia e meia. - Ele confirmou e desligou o telefone sem se despedir.

Parabéns para mim. Fugi o mais que pude desse enfrentamento e ele me alcançou quando eu menos esperava. Tudo bem, um dia teria que acontecer mesmo. Agora só tinha que rezar e colocar um feitiço de proteção. Só por garantia.

Mione tinha me falado que conversou com Ron e contou tudo para ele. Ela disse que tentou acalmá-lo, com certeza ela sabe como fazer isso, senão não estariam casados há tantos anos. Só que mesmo assim, eu sei que Ron não estava nada satisfeito com a situação.

Acredito que ele aceitaria _quase _normalmente se eu me separasse de Ginny e passasse uns seis meses sozinho, e só depois desse tempo de _luto _começasse a sair e conhecer gente nova. Então, depois de um ano separado eu apresentaria para ele alguém que eu gostasse. Se essa pessoa não fosse o Draco, Ron abriria os braços e me felicitaria. Se fosse ele, Ron faria uma cara feia, mas daria uns tapinhas de consolo nas minhas costas. Desde que tudo fosse acontecendo no ritmo dele.

Como tudo aconteceu atropeladamente, eu estava pensando nas possibilidades de como sair inteiro dessa conversa. Foi então que Kreacher apareceu trazendo um prato com biscoitos para reforçar o café da manhã, como ele mesmo diz. Ele falou:

- Senhor Harry Potter, o senhor disse pra Kreacher lembrar o senhor de festa no Ministério hoje à noite, senhor. Sem falta, senhor. É uma festa importante com o Ministro. Kreacher se lembra de lembrar a senhor Harry Potter. - O elfo anunciou, assentindo fervorosamente com a cabeça e balançando as orelhas.

_Puta que pariu novamente! _Não era possível que fosse hoje! Olhei para Kreacher esperando ele começar a bater a cabeça na parede por ter cumprido uma ordem errada, mas isso não aconteceu. E eu senti um desânimo maior que o mundo cair sobre minhas costas. Enquanto isso Kreacher permanecia balançando a cabeça esperando uma resposta minha.

- Tudo bem, Kreacher. Obrigado por lembrar. - Falei sentindo cansaço antes mesmo da festa começar.

Respirei fundo e me preparei para um dia que prometia ser esgotador. Antes de sair para o trabalho mandei uma carta para Draco avisando da festa. Suprimi a informação do almoço com Ron e Mione para ele não ficar preocupado. Depois falaria com ele sobre isso.

oo0oo

Quando cheguei ao trabalho o bufo real de Draco estava me esperando. Abri o envelope e sorri ao saber que Draco também iria à festa. Não poderíamos nos aproximar muito, mas pelo menos nos veríamos, e poderíamos combinar de nos encontrarmos depois da festa. Já estava me animando ao pensar que meu dia começava ganhar um panorama mais agradável quando me lembrei de um detalhe: Ginny. Ela também era uma das convidadas de honra da festa, e com certeza iria, pois ela adora esse tipo de evento.

Isso não era nada bom. Draco e Ginny numa festa concorrida era perigoso demais para eu poder ficar calmo. Mandei imediatamente outra carta avisando-o de que Ginny estaria lá. Ele me prometeu manter distância, mas a resposta dele não me acalmou muito. Infelizmente eu não poderia fazer nada além de esperar para ver.

Resolvi focar no trabalho até a hora do almoço. De nada adiantava ficar pensando nos problemas antes deles aparecerem.

oo0oo

Meio-dia e meia cheguei ao restaurante, eles já estavam lá. Nos cumprimentamos tensamente, ele com um aceno de cabeça e ela com um abraço. Ron não estava com uma cara lá muito boa, o que era esperado. Eles sentaram um ao lado do outro e eu sentei na frente deles. Tive uma sensação extremamente ruim de que seria interrogado.

Ficamos alguns momentos em silêncio até que Hermione o quebrou:

- Vamos pedir o almoço? - Ela disse enquanto abria um dos cardápios que um garçom nos entregou. - O que você vai querer, Ron?

- Qualquer coisa. Escolhe pra mim. - Ele disse para ela, mas olhando para mim com o cenho franzido.

Fiquei em silêncio olhando para o cardápio, mas sem ver nada na minha frente além do cenho franzido de Ron.

- Pede pra mim também, Mione. - Falei para ela e deixei o cardápio num canto da mesa.

- Tudo bem. - Ela respondeu lançando um olhar exasperado para mim e Ron.

Hermione fez o pedido, macarronada e suco para todos. Acredito que ela não queria _turbinar_ Ron com álcool, por isso não pediu cerveja ou algo do tipo. O momento não era o mais adequado, realmente.

Enquanto esperávamos nosso almoço achei uma mancha branca muito interessante na minha unha e resolvi encará-la até o fim do almoço. Quem sabe assim Ron esquecia o motivo de estarmos ali.

- Então você vai ou não vai explicar que porra é essa que está acontecendo entre você e Malfoy? - Ele falou com a voz baixa, de forma ameaçadora.

E meus planos de ser esquecido foram por água abaixo.

- Ron! - Hermione chamou a atenção dele.

- Mas, Mione, a gente veio conversar e ele fica calado olhando para as unhas! - Ele falou alto, exasperado.

- E você não precisa gritar. - Ela disse apertando os dentes e o braço dele, sobre a mesa. Hermione conseguia ser mais ameaçadora que um metro e noventa de Ronald Weasley, que mulher admirável!

Ele fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar.

- Ron, o que você quer saber, exatamente? - Perguntei, rendendo-me a meu destino.

- Quero saber tudo. Desde o começo. - Ele respondeu.

Respirei fundo e comecei a contar resumidamente como foi que passamos a nos ver mais no Ministério, o porquê de começamos a sair, primeiramente como amigos, e finalmente como nos aproximamos como _algo mais_. O fato do _algo mais_ ter acontecido recentemente parece ter acalmado os ânimos dele.

- Você deixou de amar a Ginny por causa ele? - Ron perguntou realmente curioso, pelo menos mais curioso que com raiva. Parecia que ele não conseguia entender como algo assim poderia acontecer.

- Ron, eu não deixei de amar a Ginny. A gente não deixa de amar alguém, suponho... O amor apenas muda de forma e... - Baguncei meu cabelo sem saber como terminar e olhei para Mione, pedindo socorro.

- Harry quer dizer que considera Ginny como uma irmã, Ron. - Ela respondeu daquela forma centrada dela. - Quando Harry me contou sobre ele e Malfoy fiquei surpresa, mas não posso dizer que era algo totalmente inesperado. - Ela falou e eu olhei surpreso para ela.

- Como assim não era totalmente inesperado? - Foi Ron quem perguntou o que estava para sair de meus lábios.

- Sempre houve algo muito intenso entre vocês dois. - Ela respondeu olhando para mim. - Ninguém odeia uma pessoa que ignora Harry. E vocês sempre se odiaram. Quando você começou a namorar com Ginny, no sexto ano, você estava obcecado por Malfoy.

- O quê? - Perguntei.

- Como assim? - Ron perguntou ao mesmo tempo que eu.

- Observem. Eu não tinha pensado nisso na hora que você me falou, Harry, mas depois eu parei para pensar e vi que você sempre foi atraído por ele. - Ela falou.

Até aí nenhuma novidade, porque eu já tinha chegado a essa mesma conclusão. Só que era chato ver que ela também tinha percebido. Se bem que era impossível _eu _ter percebido algo e Hermione não.

- Então você tá querendo dizer que Harry sempre foi ligado em Malfoy? - Ron perguntou.

- Mais ou menos isso, sim. - Ela respondeu e Ron descruzou os braços e pareceu desmontar sobre a cadeira que estava sentado. - Se bem que eu nunca pensei que um dia deixaria de ser platônico. - Ela refletiu. - Vocês nunca permitiram ser realmente afastados na escola. Mesmo sendo somente para brigar, vocês sempre estavam arrumando uma desculpa para se aproximar. Malfoy quase sempre iniciava as brigas, mas quando ele passou a te ignorar foi sua vez de perseguir ele.

- Nunca tinha pensado nisso dessa forma. - Ron falou, e eu tive um _déjà vu_ da minha conversa com Draco há algumas semanas atrás quando ele disse a mesma coisa. - Mas então porque você casou com Ginny?

- Eu era apaixonado por Ginny, Ron. Eu não casaria com ela se não fosse. - Respondi.

- Sim, Ron, eu tenho certeza que Harry era apaixonado por Ginny. - Hermione falou.

- Só que com o tempo esse sentimento foi mudando, dando lugar para a amizade e a paixão foi sumindo... - Minha voz foi diminuindo enquanto eu falava. - Eu tentei com que voltássemos a ser como era antes, tentei mesmo, Ron. Eu juro! Mas não aconteceu. Acho que... Já não tinha mais jeito.

- Aí o jeito era transar com Malfoy? - Ron perguntou exasperado.

- Ronald! - Hermione o repreendeu mais uma vez.

- Eu não peço que você entenda, Ron, só preciso que você aceite. Eu nunca quis desrespeitar a Ginny, exatamente por isso não continuei casado com ela.

- Cara, isso é demais pra mim. Você se separa da minha irmã para ficar com Malfoy? _Malfoy_? - Ron negou com a cabeça. - Você ama o Malfoy?

Nesse momento o garçom chegou com os pratos e eu me senti salvo pelo gongo. _Puta que pariu! Eu amo Draco? Que estou apaixonado por ele eu sei, porque todo esse redemoinho que ele provoca dentro de mim só pode ser paixão, mas paixão e amor não são exatamente a mesma coisa. E agora, eu amo Draco?_ A pergunta ficou rondando minha mente enquanto o rapaz distribuía os pratos e os copos.

- Você pode me passar o sal, Mione? - Pedi e ela passou o sal para mim.

- Então, você o ama ou não? - Ron insistiu e eu quase derramei uma quantidade obscena de sal na macarronada.

Coloquei o sal na mesa e olhei para ele. Mione também estava esperando minha resposta.

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei. - Respondi com cuidado. - Eu sempre tive a sensação de que o amor é algo calmo, sereno. E o que nós temos não pode ser chamado de calmo exatamente.

- Você conhece o pior lado dele, e acredito que para vocês estarem juntos agora, você deve ter visto o que ele tem de bom. - Mione falou, tentando me ajudar.

- Eu não sei dizer se vi o que ele tem de bom, Mione, mas... É o que eu preciso, entendem? - Falei e olhei para Ron. - É ruim estar com alguém só porque ele supre nossas carências? Isso é amor? - Perguntei para Hermione.

Ela franziu o cenho e tentou responder.

- Não é errado, Harry, só não é muito saudável. Estar com alguém por necessidade não é amor. - Ela falou. - Mas também isso não quer dizer que não exista amor. - Mione tentava ser sincera e me consolar ao mesmo tempo. Não sei se estava funcionando muito bem.

- Claro que não é saudável! Principalmente quando quem está suprindo essa necessidade é Malfoy. - Ron falou. - Harry, não vou falar de todas as coisas que ele fez para gente quando estudávamos, pois todos nós éramos crianças. Só que mesmo depois da guerra ele continuou sendo arrogante. Mesmo estando do lado perdedor e perdendo a maior parte da fortuna, Malfoy sempre se achou superior a todos nós. Ele não perde uma oportunidade de ridicularizar e humilhar quem ele não gosta.

- Eu sei disso, Ron. Ele não é exatamente um santo, mas ele não finge ser um santo só para me agradar como muitas outras pessoas! - Falei começando a ficar irritado. - Eu _conheço _Draco. Sei que ele é assim.

- E mesmo assim você quer continuar com essa loucura? - Ron estava chocado.

- Draco não me trata como alguém melhor que ele, mas não me trata mal. Ele é até atencioso e cuidadoso comigo, mas não age como um capacho se deitando aos meus pés como muitos fazem. - Falei já cansado dessa conversa, querendo que ela acabasse logo.

- Ele é atencioso e cuidadoso contigo, mas você pensou nos seus amigos? Nas pessoas que você ama? Malfoy nunca demonstrou nenhum apreço por nós. Como vai ser quando ele quiser ser arrogante com algum de nós? - Ron perguntou com os punhos fechados sobre a mesa.

- Ele mudou muito, Ron. - Falei me lembrando de todas as conversas que tive com Draco, de como ele demonstrou ter mudado.

- Ron, não podemos prever o futuro. Não convivemos com Malfoy, ele pode ter mudado, como Harry falou. - Hermione falou, tentando acalmar o ambiente.

- Ele te ama? - Ron perguntou e eu fiquei sem saber o que falar.

- Como? - Perguntei mais por inércia que por outra coisa.

- Malfoy te ama? - Ron repetiu.

- Ele... - _Ele me ama? Nunca parei realmente para pensar nisso, nunca importou até agora._ - Não sei, Ron... - Falei com a vista baixa, encarando o tampo da mesa.

- E quando ele resolver que não te quer mais e humilhar você também, Harry? Como vai ser? Você já pensou nisso? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu repito: não podemos prever o futuro, Ron. Come um pouco. - Mione falou.

Então ele começou a atacar o prato que estava esquecido na frente dele. Foi bom, porque eu não tinha mais argumentos para debater com Ron, e do jeito que íamos, era capaz de acabarmos brigando e eu não queria que isso acontecesse. A minha fome tinha se evaporado e eu fiquei olhando para o meu prato de macarronada esfriando.

- Você vai para a festa hoje à noite, Harry? - Hermione perguntou.

- Sim, eu vou. - Respondi remexendo a comida.

- Ginny também vai. - Ela falou e eu assenti, confirmando que eu já sabia.

- Draco também. - Contei para eles.

Ron se engasgou e arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Puta que pariu! - Ele quase gritou e recebeu um beliscão de Hermione.

- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei quando soube. - Falei para ele.

- Se eu já sentia pena de você, companheiro, ela acabou de crescer. - Ron falou se esticando e dando um tapa no meu braço.

Eu sorri um pouco, porque esse gesto significava mais que uma tapa, era a forma implícita de Ron dizer que ainda era meu amigo e tudo ia ficar bem.

- Harry, você quer que eu vá para a festa? - Hermione se ofereceu.

- Se Mione for, eu vou. - Ron falou.

- Não, Mione, não precisa. Obrigado, Ron. Aproveitem a noite de vocês. - Respondi.

Sabia que ela detestava esse tipo de evento tanto quanto eu. Já que tinha me enfiado no meio desse problema era minha responsabilidade sair dele. Sozinho.

Consegui comer umas quatro garfadas de macarronada fria antes de irmos embora. Passei a tarde toda com a conversa que tive com eles rondando em minha mente.

oo0oo

Cheguei à festa na hora marcada para começar. Não queria ser pego de surpresa, muito menos deixar Draco e Ginny soltos na festa sem supervisão. _Merlin me proteja! _Cumprimentei o Ministro e alguns políticos que estavam por lá, membros do Wizengamot. Sentei numa cadeira e poucos minutos depois o Ministro apareceu para conversar comigo. Provavelmente estava preocupado em me distrair, não queria que o _herói _ficasse entediado.

Ginny chegou uma hora depois de mim e eu a cumprimentei educadamente. Ela estava linda e foi simpática comigo. Não sei se por causa dos jornalistas ou simplesmente porque queria superar tudo que tínhamos passado. Claro que eles não perderam oportunidade de tirar fotos nossas, ainda não sabiam que estávamos separados.

Draco demorou mais e só chegou faltando uma hora para a festa terminar. Nunca pensei que agradeceria à impontualidade de alguém. Quanto menos tempo ele e Ginny permanecessem sob o mesmo teto, melhor. Principalmente quando o dito teto estava cheio de jornalistas loucos por uma matéria.

Draco entrou, correu a vista pelo salão e localizou o Ministro do meu lado. Como a festa era promovida pelo Ministro, nada mais natural que Draco vir falar com ele. Olhei em volta enquanto ele vinha em nossa direção, tentando localizar Ginny. Quando a localizei há uns bons quinze metros de distância separava nossas mesas.

Draco parou perto da nossa mesa e cumprimentou o Ministro.

- Ministro. - Ele estendeu a mão e o Ministro a apertou.

- Senhor Malfoy, Seja bem vindo! Por que demorou tanto a se juntar a nós? - O Ministro perguntou daquele jeito reservado, porém simpático dele.

- Tinha algumas coisas a resolver da empresa, por isso me atrasei. Só que não poderia faltar. - Draco virou o rosto para mim e me dedicou um assentimento. - Potter.

- Malfoy. - Respondi o cumprimento com outro assentimento.

- Sente-se conosco, senhor Malfoy. Tenho algumas coisas para perguntar sobre o comércio com a França que sei que o senhor saberia me informar. - O Ministro falou.

- Claro, Ministro. Dê-me alguns instantes para cumprimentar alguns amigos e volto para conversarmos melhor. - Draco falou olhando de relance para mim.

- Claro, senhor Malfoy. - O Ministro falou alegremente.

Percebi que Draco estava me dando tempo para sair dali antes que ele tivesse que sentar com o Ministro. Agradeci à consideração dele com um sorriso quase imperceptível, que ele conseguiu ver com certeza.

Enquanto o Ministro falava qualquer coisa sobre vampiros, eu dei uma olhada em volta procurando uma rota de fuga. Percebi Draco conversando com alguns membros de Wizengamot e continuei prestando meia atenção ao Ministro e meia atenção à minha futura rota de fuga.

Comecei a me arrepender por Ron e Mione não terem ido. Se eles estivessem lá eu poderia ir falar com eles, mas não tinha nenhum amigo meu no salão. Olhei para os repórteres, eles estavam loucos para que eu desse alguma declaração. _Argh! _Ainda não estava tão desesperado. Olhei novamente em volta e vi Draco indo para o bar pedir algo para beber.

Meu tempo estava acabando, olhei em volta mais uma vez. O Ministro agora falava qualquer coisa sobre dragões. Estava quase dando a desculpa de ir ao banheiro quando meus olhos passaram novamente pelo bar onde Draco estava, coincidentemente ou não, Ginny tinha acabado de chegar lá. Fique tenso na cadeira e o falatório do Ministro se reduziu a sussurros longínquos na minha mente.

Eles estavam conversando, e quem não os conhecia juraria que era de forma calma, mas eu convivi por tempo suficiente com aqueles dois para saber que eles estavam trocando insultos. Draco mantinha um sorriso simpático nos lábios. Olhei desesperado para os lados e ia dar a desculpa do banheiro para ir separar aqueles dois.

Quando dei por mim, Draco estava levemente inclinado sobre Ginny, enquanto ela estava com o rosto vermelho, lábios crispados e queixo tremendo. _Merda! _O primeiro flash foi o sinal que precisei para pedir licença ao Ministro e correr até lá, antes que a coisa ficasse pior. Nem me lembrei de dar desculpa alguma.

Cheguei lá quase correndo e puxei Draco pelo braço, arrastando-o dali para os banheiros. Não me preocupei com os flashes pipocando sobre nós, apenas tinha que afastar aqueles dois, tirar ele dali.

- Como você consegue ser cruel desse jeito? - Meu grito ecoou pelo corredor, enquanto arrastava ele. Abri a porta do primeiro banheiro que achei, enfiei Draco lá dentro, lacrei e insonorizei o ambiente.

- Aquela... Aquela... Argh! - Draco fez uma cara de nojo e continuou a falar. - Ela que começou! Eu não puxei conversa, nem cumprimentei. E você não ouviu o que ela falou! É muito fácil se virar contra o _filhote de comensal_, não é, Potter? Aquela vadia...

- Não fale assim da Ginny! - Interrompi. - Você tem que lavar sua boca para falar dela!

- Claro, a Santa Weasel! Esposa e companheira do Santo Potter! Ou eu deveria dizer _ex_? - Draco empinou o queixo e olhou nos meus olhos, desafiando-me. - Eu não falei nenhuma mentira para ela, Potter. Apenas fiz o favor de lembrá-la que você veio atrás de mim. E isso não é algo que eu costumo divulgar por aí. Não gosto nem um pouco da fama de arruinador de famílias de bem que conseguirei por causa dela! - Draco virou-se de costas para mim, agarrando a beirada da pia com tanta força que tremia. Levantou os olhos e me encarou pelo espelho. - Como se eu já não tivesse má fama suficiente, não é mesmo? - Completou, dando um sorrisinho afetado.

- Ela está abalada, Malfoy! Nos separamos há pouco tempo e você, em vez de ficar na sua, vai revidar. - Puxei meus próprios cabelos, irritado com a situação. - Agora toda a imprensa vai especular sobre o que vocês conversaram.

- Eles só poderão especular, Potter, não é como se eu tivesse gritado com ela. E duvido muito que ela conte para alguém o que eu disse. - Draco virou-se de frente para mim com um sorriso malicioso e apoiou o quadril na pia, olhando para um ponto indefinido sobre minha cabeça.

- O que você disse para ela? - Perguntei com medo. As palavras que Ron dissera durante o almoço reverberavam em minha mente, confundindo e irritando-me mais ainda.

- Tem certeza que quer saber? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiante. Sem esperar resposta, ele continuou. - Disse que depois de tantos anos casados era normal o sexo entre vocês ter esfriado...

- Não acredito que você foi com esse papo pra ela! - Quase suspirei de alívio. Não tinha sido tão mal assim, suponho...

- Ora, ela precisava saber que a culpa não era dela. Então, eu continuei... - Senti os músculos de minha face travarem. - Disse que você estava comigo porque eu deixo você me foder de toda forma possível, chupo sem vergonha e digo exatamente o que você gosta de ouvir. - Coloquei as mãos no rosto, emitindo um grunhido ininteligível. - Mas eu disse a ela que não foi isso que fez vocês terem se separado. - Draco aproximou-se de mim, para sussurrar em meu ouvido. - _Pênis_. Eu tenho um. Ela não. E isso faz toda a diferença, porque você é uma _bicha_, Potter. Assim como eu. - Levantei a cabeça de supetão com a raiva praticamente me cegando. - Foi isso que a fez chorar, coitadinha... - Draco completou, sorrindo ironicamente,e eu já estava fora de mim.

Nem vi o que fiz, apenas ouvi o som abafado do soco atingindo a face pálida dele e enviando flashes de imagens similares para minha mente. Episódios com os mesmos protagonistas, mas há muitos anos atrás: eu estava sobre Draco, socando-o após uma aula de poções particularmente estressante. Ou fora um jogo de quidditch? Não importa. A sensação era a mesma. A raiva era a mesma. A vontade de fazer aquele idiota sentir nem que fosse um pouco da dor que ele infligia com sua língua venenosa era a mesma.

Vi o sangue escorrer do nariz dele e senti um prazer vergonhoso. Minha mente gritava: _De que adianta ser sangue-puro, se posso partir sua cara com um soco completamente muggle?_ Mas de minha boca só saíam pesados ofegos. Draco me socou de volta e eu cambaleei numa lata de lixo que estava atrás de mim. Agarrei-o pela camisa e caímos no chão.

Era como estar de volta à Hogwarts. A ferocidade da briga, a falta de controle, a visão turva, a brutalidade, a excitação. Tudo isso misturado com gemidos de dor, rosnados, socos e todo tipo de agressão possível.

Agarrei os braços de Draco e empurrei meu corpo para cima, jogando-o com violência no chão. Montei sobre ele e segurei seus braços contra o chão, imobilizando-o, enquanto Draco se debatia e grunhia.

- Me solta, Potter! - Ele exigiu.

- Senão o quê, Malfoy? - Aproximei o rosto dele, desafiando-o.

Draco aproveitou a proximidade e me deu uma cabeçada, que atingiu minha boca. Pisquei os olhos atordoados pelo golpe e afastei a cabeça do campo de ataque, reforçando o agarre em seus pulsos, deixando marcas vermelhas vívidas na pele branca. Senti uma gota de sangue escorrer de meu lábio inferior.

Senti um impulso maníaco de mordê-lo, deixar marcas naquela pele pálida. Vagamente, percebi que não era um sentimento de agressão puramente, e sim algo mais profundo e instintivo, não para machucar apenas, mas sentir o gosto dele. Sacudi a cabeça para tentar clarear a mente e ajeitei meu corpo sobre Draco.

Foi então que interrompi meu movimento, percebendo assustado o quanto aquilo me excitara. Não entendi como não percebi antes, se sempre esteve ali, pulsando na superfície, quase conscientemente.

Talvez por causa de todos os anos que passei sem vê-lo não senti esse ardor gelado na base da nuca e essa vontade de agarrar e marcá-lo. Para o bem ou para o mal. Mas agora que eu sentia novamente, podia e _queria _agarrar e marcar. E foi o que fiz.

Num movimento brusco, soltei os pulsos dele e, puxando-o pela gola da camisa, afastei o tronco de Draco do chão, içando-o em minha direção. O movimento fora tão rápido e repentino que ele teve um sobressalto e tentou se afastar.

Tarde demais. Passando um braço sob os ombros dele e puxando seus cabelos com a outra mão, expus sua garganta e mordi sobre a junção do pescoço com o ombro, emitindo um rosnado.

Draco choramingou, não foi exatamente um som de dor, mas algo mesclado com prazer, e parou de tentar afastar. Em algum momento que não sei precisar, a mordida transformou-se puramente em carícia, e meus lábios e língua estavam beijando e sugando o mesmo ponto, com sofreguidão.

Draco agarrou minha camisa e puxou meus cabelos, unindo nossas bocas. O beijo tinha o sabor metálico de sangue e raiva e eu nunca me senti tão febril quanto naquele momento. Mordi seus lábios, seu queixo, seu pescoço, sua clavícula e ele soltou um grunhido enfiando as unhas em meu ombro.

Desci uma mão pelo seu peito e abdome acariciando com força sobre a camisa enquanto distribuía mordidas não muito leves em seu corpo. Movi minha mão mais abaixo e vi que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu. Afastei meu corpo dele e abri sua calça, saí de cima dele e, com um gesto brusco, virei ele de bruços. Puxei seus quadris para cima, fazendo ele se apoiar sobre os joelhos.

Ele ergueu o tronco e apoiou-se nas mãos. Posicionei-me atrás dele e empurrei sua cabeça para baixo, forçando seu peito a se abaixar. Ele apoiou a testa sobre o antebraço e estendeu o outro braço, descansando-o no chão, entendendo a minha vontade. Eu mesmo não entendia o que queria, mas ele parecia entender e estar de acordo com tudo o que eu estava fazendo.

Abaixei sua calça apressadamente, estava cego pela raiva e pelo desejo, lancei um encantamento lubrificante desajeitadamente, segurei-o pelos quadris e o penetrei com força. O grito dele foi abafado por seus braços, mas eu ouvi claramente o som profundo que escapou de sua garganta. Sem dar tempo para ele respirar, empurrei meu quadril até estar totalmente dentro dele. Ele se estremeceu e gemeu.

Inclinei meu corpo sobre ele e passei os braços sob seu corpo, puxando violentamente os lados da camisa dele para abrir. Mantendo-o na mesma posição, afastei o tecido de seus ombros e comecei a morder ali, enquanto penetrava-o com força. Instintivamente apoiei um cotovelo no chão e uma de minhas mãos pousou sobre sua cabeça, meus dedos emaranhando-se nos fios loiros, prendendo-o ali em meus braços. E Draco não demonstrava que queria ir para nenhum outro lugar.

A cada gemido que ele emitia, eu pensava: _Te odeio, te odeio, te odeio._ Mas a quem eu estava enganando? Cada gemido dele me fazia querer arrancar mais sons de prazer de sua boca, e meus lábios não se afastavam de seus ombros, nuca e pescoço, distribuindo beijos, mordidas, carícias que negavam tudo o que eu estava pensando. E quanto mais eu me movia dentro dele, mais forte se tornava o agarre de minha mão sobre sua cabeça, e eu sei que se alguém olhasse veria exatamente o que aquilo era: um gesto de posse, proteção. _Te amo, te amo, te amo... Droga, eu te amo__..._

Minha mão que estava segurando-o pelo quadril se moveu para pegar a mão dele e posicioná-la sobre sua ereção para que ele se tocasse. Draco virou a cabeça de forma que pudéssemos nos beijar descuidadamente. O ritmo que eu o penetrava não diminuiu durante todo o ato, foi forte, violento e tão _bom, _tão _necessário_.

Draco mordeu meus lábios, estremeceu e gozou, soltou um gemido profundo. Eu não precisei de mais nada para alcançar o ápice e desmontar sobre ele.

- Oh, Merlin... - Sussurrei quando nos afastamos.

Estávamos respirando pesadamente no chão do banheiro, sujos de sangue, suor e sexo. No torpor pós orgasmo, quando o corpo se acalma e a mente clareia, lembrei de um dos motivos de sempre ter detestado Draco: ele era cruel, não mudara quase nada nesse sentido, e agora eu me sentia preso nessa relação doentia de amor e ódio. Por que já não via como me afastar dele.

Coloquei um dos braços sobre os olhos e dei um suspiro sofrido. _Não era para ser assim._

Percebi ele se movimentar ao meu lado, mas não me movi nem falei nada. Ouvi um gemido abafado e som de ossos estalando.

- Sabe o que ela me disse, Harry? - Ouvi as palavras sussurradas e continuei parado.

- O quê? – Perguntei, mais por inércia que por curiosidade. Nada que Ginny tivesse dito merecia uma resposta assim. Muito menos num local público, como o Ministério. Ela nunca fizera nada a Draco.

- Ela disse que eu era um assassino sujo. Que merecia estar em Azkaban, apodrecendo. - Suspirei a seu lado. - Você acha que ela não diria algo assim?

- Ela está magoada. Diria qualquer coisa para te ferir. - Respondi sem descobrir os olhos.

- Ela disse que sou uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo e para minha família. Depois corrigiu dizendo que, na verdade, minha família já era uma vergonha. Que tinha pena de Scorpius. - Ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos. - Sabe o que é pior? É que contra isso eu não tinha argumentos. Para quê iria contestá-la se eu penso igual? - Draco deu uma risada amarga, com sabor de sangue.

Continuei em silêncio, imóvel. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia exatamente até onde concordava ou discordava das coisas que Ginny falou. Preferi ficar calado.

Percebi ele se mover novamente, e quando ouvi sua voz ela vinha de cima, um pouco abafada. Draco tinha sentado.

- Ela disse que te enfeiticei. - Ele soltou outra risada amarga, com menos humor que a anterior, se era possível. - Disse que eu não sou atraente, só estando enfeitiçado você poderia se interessar por alguém tão baixo quanto eu.

Retirei o braço do rosto e olhei para ele, Draco olhava para a lata de lixo que em algum momento tombara no chão.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Draco. - Falei sem saber como atuar.

Isso explicava algumas coisas como o fato dela não ter dito a ninguém que eu estava com Draco. Somente as pessoas para quem eu ou ele tínhamos dito eram as que sabiam de nosso envolvimento. _Merda. _

Draco levantou um dedo e apalpou suavemente o nariz dolorido, não respondendo a minha última frase. Ele gemeu suavemente de dor.

- Está doendo... - Ele falou.

- Em mim também, Draco. Em mim também... - E ambos sabíamos que não estávamos falando apenas do corpo. - Posso? - Perguntei erguendo a varinha para o nariz dele.

- Sinta-se à vontade. - Ele falou.

Comecei a murmurar feitiços curativos sobre o corpo dele nos locais que estavam machucados. Lancei um feitiço de limpeza e depois fui consertando a roupa dele. Ele ergueu a varinha dele e começou a fazer o mesmo em mim. Poucos minutos depois estávamos frescos e limpos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Acho que deu minha hora de ir embora. - Falei enquanto levantava a lata de lixo e arrumava a bagunça no chão.

- Tudo bem. Eu ainda teria que falar com o Ministro, mas acho que vai ficar para outra oportunidade. - Ele falou e se dirigiu para a porta do banheiro.

- Draco. - Segurei o pulso dele para impedir sua saída.

- Sim? - Ele estava com o semblante cansado, mas não estava mais irritado.

- Desculpe. - Falei sem jeito. - Eu me descontrolei e...- Lá estava eu bagunçando meu cabelo novamente.

- Se toda vez que nós brigamos com socos em Hogwarts acabasse desse jeito, acho que eu iria brigar com vocês mais vezes. - Ele respondeu dando um sorrisinho afetado.

- Eu estou falando sério, Draco. Não somos mais crianças. - Falei tentando ser maduro.

- Não somos mais crianças, realmente. Você me bateu, eu te bati. Estamos quites. Passou, esqueça. Se não quer ter que se desculpar de novo nem ficar com a consciência pesada basta não me bater novamente. - Ele disse secamente, soltando o braço. - Posso sair? - Perguntou apontando para a porta que ainda estava lacrada.

- Claro. - Respondi retirando o feitiço.

Saímos para lados diferentes, ele foi se despedir do Ministro e eu para a saída mais próxima. Notei que Ginny não estava mais na festa.

De lá fui para o cemitério em Godric's Hollow, conversar com meus pais e remoer tudo que tinha acontecido aquele dia. Eu estava esgotado, mas não queria ir para casa, estar ali me acalmava. Quando estava perto de amanhecer fui para casa dormir com a sensação de que o dia poderia até ter sido pior.

* * *

_Respondendo a comentários:_

_**Mira_chan, **__fico feliz de você ter gostado do Richard. Ele é amor. S2  
Eu entendo você não curtir Draco ativo, muitas pessoas do fandom não curtem, mas eu penso que sempre dá para variar os papéis numa relação. Você vê, nesse capítulo o Harry da aloka e é o ativo. Hahaha Me sinto lisonjeada por mesmo sem gostar de Draco seme, eu consegui transmitir de uma forma que ficou coerente.  
Menina, o barraco nem aconteceu de verdade! Hahahahah Então, eu pensei em fazer o Ron dar aloka também, mas aí lembrei que ele é um senhor de quase quarenta anos e isso me fez pensar duas vezes na atuação dele. E também tem o fator Hermione – altamente decisivo no comportamento Ron. *insert evil eyes here* Sobre a Ginny, como ela não divulgou a separação _ainda_, e acredita que Harry está enfeitiçado, ela está tentando agir como uma lady, afinal ela já deu aloka com o Harry e ele fugiu, né? Acabou que os socos aconteceram entre pessoas inesperadas. =B  
Mas espero muito que você tenha gostado!  
Obrigada pela review!  
Beijos!_

_**Stéphanie,**__ vous êtes les bienvenus retour. ;D  
Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado dos capítulos.  
Ui! Que bom que você gostou do que o Draco falou. Hohohoho Acredito que ele tem ascendência francesa, sim.  
O próximo capítulo vem sábado.  
Obrigada pela review!  
Beijos!_

_

* * *

_

**N/A**: O próximo é o sétimo capítulo. Depois vem o epílogo e bye bye Triângulo. T_T  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E nem rolou barraco de verdade. Hahaha  
Beijos e até sábado que vem!


	8. Sete

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. é a dona de Harry, Draco e Cia. O que eu faço é pegá-los para dar uma volta numa boate gay, só isso.  
**Avisos: **Slash (_chico_x_chico_, 1+1=11, homossexualidade, isso aê, você entendeu), lemon (sexo entre dois homens) e mais alguma coisa que não lembro agora.  
Esse capítulo vai ficar mais divertido se vocês ouvirem a música _Insatiable_. Podem encontrar no link http : // www . 4shared . com / audio / yZdlsMbK / Insatiable . Html ? S=1 Basta copiar e colar no navegador tirando os espaços. ^__^  
**Agradecimento: **A Puri-Purishira e Ludmills, por serem betas adoráveis.

* * *

**Lud**: Te amo.

* * *

**Sete**

Ontem, depois da festa, Harry não veio dormir aqui. Ele não dorme aqui todos os dias, mas desde que ele se separou nós dormimos juntos todos os dias, aqui ou em Grimmauld Place. Sei que ele está ruminando o que aconteceu ontem no Ministério com aquele péssimo hábito que tem de pensar excessivamente em _determinadas coisas_. E agora arrumei o novo apelido para a ex-mulher dele: _determinada coisa_. Será que Harry vai aprovar? Ele não gosta que eu a chame de Weasel fêmea, ofensivo demais para os padrões de herói dele, então _determinada coisa _deve servir.

Acabei rindo na mesa do café da manhã e meu elfo, que vinha trazendo o jornal, olhou para mim com os olhos brilhantes. Depois que passei a tratá-lo do jeito que Harry sugeriu, a criatura me olha como se eu fosse um Deus na terra. Elfos são criaturas tão fáceis de satisfazer. Tsc, tsc.

Bem como eu esperava, lá estava o artigo falando sobre ontem. Ainda bem que não é de primeira página. Era só o que me faltava uma discussãozinha idiota numa festa estar na primeira página. Tinha duas fotos ilustrando. Em uma estou conversando com a _determinada coisa_, na outra Harry está me puxando pelo braço.

_**ALTERCAÇÃO EM FESTA DO MINISTÉRIO**_

_Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy provoca momento constrangedor em festa beneficente_

_No último sábado, durante uma festa de gala beneficente, o ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy aproximou-se de Ginny Potter, esposa do salvador do mundo bruxo, Harry Potter, que também estava na festa._

Ex-esposa! EX!

_Testemunhas afirmam que a Senhora Potter sofreu algum tipo de coação extremamente maldosa, transtornando-a ao ponto de fazê-la cair em prantos..._

Oh, coitadinha da Senhora Potter, maltratada pelo Death Eater mau! De meus olhos caem lágrimas de piedade. Rá! O mais engraçado é que eu pensei que tinha visto um rubor e um tremor de queixo, devo ter ficado distraído para não perceber o pranto dela.

_Antes que a situação ficasse mais difícil, Draco Malfoy foi retirado do local por Harry Potter, que parecia estar indignado. Trancaram-se em um banheiro e passaram vários minutos sozinhos. Quando saíram de lá podia-se notar que tiveram uma forte discussão._

Sim! Dentre outras coisas.

_Nenhum dos envolvidos quis dar declarações. Essa repórter se pergunta se Draco Malfoy, depois de tantos anos agindo como um cidadão comum, está voltando a atuar como no passado. Devemos lembrar que ele foi o responsável pela infiltração de Death Eaters em Hogwarts, no auge da guerra contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, provocando a morte do saudoso Albus Dumbledore..._

_Merda! Isso é um monte de merda! _Joguei o jornal sem terminar de ler no chão. Não importa quantos anos passem nem o quanto eu tenha mudado ou tentado agir diferente, eles sempre lembram dessas coisas ao menor erro. Não adianta nada do que fiz, pois as pessoas sempre lembrarão da Marca Negra em meu braço.

O pior não é ter aparecido no jornal e ver todos relembrando de meu _glorioso _passado, posso até dizer que estou acostumado. O que me deixa possesso é ter brigado com Harry por causa daquela... Daquela... _Determinada coisa! Argh! _Parecia que estávamos novamente com quinze anos, brigando por uma taça de casas ou algo tão idiota quanto.

Merlin, onde minha cabeça estava para eu provocar Harry daquele jeito? Eu podia simplesmente dizer o que aconteceu logo. Pelo menos pouparia meu rosto de algumas marcas, que estão devidamente escondidas sob um feitiço de _glamour_, é claro. E principalmente pouparia o momento constrangedor de Harry me pedindo desculpas por ter me socado. Ele se despediu de mim sem falar mais nada sobre o assunto, mas a cara dele não estava nada agradável.

Afundei a cabeça nas minhas mãos e lamentei minha idiotice e minha boca grande. Após tantos anos treinando meu auto-controle tinha que aparecer aquela _determinada coisa _para me irritar. Logo agora que eu e Harry estávamos tão bem... Suspirei e lembrei que não adiantava lamentar o passado. Levantei da mesa e fui procurar algo para fazer. Depois procuraria por Harry.

oo0oo

Estava no escritório de casa, revisando alguns papéis para segunda-feira, quando Harry apareceu. Estava com olheiras enormes, sinal de que não tinha dormido bem, assim como eu, só que eu tinha a vaidade de esconder com um feitiço, ele não.

Ele estava parado no marco da porta, tinha uma expressão triste e cansada, mas determinada. Olhou em volta, como se estivesse se certificando de onde estava e deu um passo para dentro.

- Oi, Draco. - Ele falou com a voz baixa.

- Olá, Harry. - Respondi calmamente, pousando a pena que estava usando e prestando atenção nele.

- Posso entrar? - Ele perguntou timidamente.

- Você já está dentro, mas mesmo que não estivesse, você não precisa pedir autorização para entrar em nenhum cômodo dessa casa. - Falei suavemente.

Ele sorriu um pouco e entrou, ficando em pé na frente do escritório.

- Posso? - Ele perguntou apontando para uma cadeira. Não respondi, apenas ergui uma sobrancelha e ele entendeu que não precisava perguntar.

Ele sentou pesadamente numa das cadeiras e ficou calado, olhando para as próprias mãos. Fiquei em silêncio esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Depois de alguns segundos somente olhando para ele e esperando, perguntei:

- Você quer almoçar onde hoje? - Falei e ele levantou os olhos para mim com uma expressão de surpresa. - Nós sempre almoçamos juntos nos fins de semana. - Esclareci, pois ele parecia estar meio perdido.

- Erm... Por mim tanto faz. - Ele respondeu.

- Então vamos almoçar aqui em casa. - Decidi por nós e chamei o meu elfo para dizer o que queria para o almoço.

Quando a criatura voltou para a cozinha, Harry ergueu os olhos para me encarar de verdade pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

- Draco, nós precisamos conversar. - Ele disse.

- Então conversaremos. - Falei recostando minhas costas na cadeira, já sabendo qual era o assunto da conversa.

Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Draco, eu acho que não preciso dizer que exagerei da festa.

- Harry, espera. - Interrompi. - Antes que você comece a se desculpar novamente eu tenho algumas coisas para dizer. Por favor. - Pedi quando ele abriu a boca para argumentar alguma coisa. - Você já teve alguma relação com outro homem? Não estou perguntando se você já fez sexo com outro cara, quero saber se você já teve uma relação de verdade com um homem.

- Você sabe que não. Depois de Ginny não teve mais ninguém além de você. - Ele respondeu.

- Então acho que preciso te dizer que uma relação gay não é igual a um namoro entre um homem e uma mulher. Nós somos iguais, não tem um mais delicado aqui, somos dois homens e brigamos desde que nos conhecemos. Eu te provoquei e você reagiu. E eu não fiquei por baixo, não fui espancado covardemente. Nós dois brigamos de igual para igual, somos homens e isso era algo que poderia acontecer. Na verdade acho que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, tendo em consideração nosso histórico.

- A questão não é essa, Draco. Tendo em consideração nosso histórico não era nem para estarmos numa relação. - Harry falou bagunçando o cabelo. - E numa relação amorosa não deve acontecer esse tipo de coisa. Pode me chamar de Gryffindor romântico idiota, mas é assim que eu penso.

- Tudo bem. - Falei para não contrariá-lo, pois o tom que ele usava estava me assustando um pouco. - O que você sugere então?

- O que eu sugiro? - Ele perguntou um pouco desconcertado. - Ora essa, eu não tenho nada a sugerir, a gente sabe como deveria ter agido, Draco. Eu vim aqui para dizer que estou disposto a agir da maneira correta. Quero saber se você está disposto também.

- E o que é agir da maneira correta, Harry? Não bater em você? Ou não te provocar para que você não me bata? - Perguntei de forma divertida.

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara feia, acho que ele não estava achando o assunto tão divertido quanto eu.

- Draco, a gente tem que agir como um casal! - Harry falou exasperado.

- Nós agimos como um casal. Todo casal briga. Você tem que parar de ficar pensando naquela briga. Por que você não pensa no que aconteceu depois da briga? Ou você acha que _aquilo_ não foi uma reconciliação? - Falei começando a ficar irritado também.

- Só que eu não quero que a gente precise se reconciliar pelos mesmos motivos novamente. Você não entende isso? - Ele falou quase gritando.

- Claro que eu entendo, seu imbecil! Só que para não trocarmos socos novamente você tem que lembrar que eu sou do jeito que eu sou! Nunca fingi ser um carinha legal para você. Eu não respeito sua ex-mulher, não sou amigo de seus amigos, não sou tudo o que você quer que eu seja, muito menos o homem dos sonhos de ninguém! Basta você parar de esperar que eu tenha mudado que você não terá mais motivos para me bater. Da mesma forma que eu não terei que te bater de volta.

Falei tudo aos atropelos, soltando tudo de uma vez sem nem perceber que tinha tudo isso guardado em mim.

- Eu não... - Ele começou e eu interrompi.

- Você sim! Você quer que eu seja diferente, mas eu não sou e nem vou ser. Não por não ter vontade, mas porque esta é minha natureza, eu sou assim e pronto. Posso ser tudo o que você quiser, mas somente para você, para seus amigos não, porque eu me importo com você e não com seus amigos. Não vou fingir que gosto de quem eu não gosto. Eu posso ignorá-los, como fiz durante vinte anos, posso ser minimamente educado se eles forem também, mas não vou ficar calado quando for ofendido. Não espere isso de mim, Harry, pois você vai cansar de esperar.

- Eu não estou pedindo para você ficar calado quando te ofendam. - Harry falou.

- Não, você está me pedindo para que eu não seja eu mesmo. No momento que você me aceitar totalmente, nunca mais você vai querer me bater. Não estou pedindo que você me entenda, basta me aceitar. - Falei olhando nos olhos dele.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o tampo do escritório, apoiando as mãos sobre a beirada de madeira. Inclinei-me sobre o escritório e estendi minha mão até tocar na dele. Fechei meus dedos em torno dos dele e apertei suavemente. Ele apertou minha mão de volta, olhou para mim com o mesmo ar determinado e assentiu.

- Você está certo. Eu vou tentar. De verdade que vou tentar. - Ele disse suavemente, e beijou minha mão. - Mas mesmo que eu não consiga aceitar seu jeito de ser, nunca mais vou levantar minha mão para você. - Ele selou a promessa com mais um beijo em minha mão.

- Tudo bem, se isso é tão importante para você.

- É importante para mim. - Ele falou seriamente, e eu assenti.

- Vem cá. - Falei puxando sua mão, indicando que queria que ele rodeasse a mesa.

Ele levantou rapidamente, vindo para perto de mim. Puxei-o para meu colo e o beijei profundamente. Harry correspondeu envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços, entregando-se ao beijo.

Quando nos separamos ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, dando pequenos beijos, enquanto eu acariciava suas costas. Nesse momento o elfo apareceu anunciando que o almoço estava pronto. Levantamos e fomos para a sala de jantar.

Estivemos em silêncio a maior parte do almoço, mas era um silêncio confortável.

- Vou mandar uma nota à imprensa anunciando meu divórcio. - Harry falou quando estávamos bebendo café após o almoço.

- Verdade? - Perguntei. - Não sabia que você ia mandar uma nota à imprensa.

- Eu não ia mandar nenhuma nota, mas percebi pela matéria de hoje que para eles Ginny ainda é minha mulher. Isso pode causar alguns constrangimentos futuramente, então é melhor resolver logo. Antes de vir aqui falei com Ginny via flú. Ela não queria, mas acabou concordando. Ela tem que começar a entender que não vai ter volta. - Ele falou com um tom cansado. Agora entendia porque ele estava com a expressão cansada quando chegou.

- Você faz bem em fazer o anúncio. Dessa forma dá a eles o que querem e nos livra da perseguição por um tempo, pelo menos.

- Exatamente.

- Harry. - Falei suavemente.

- Sim?

- Vamos dormir um pouco? Eu não dormi muito bem à noite.

- Tudo bem. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso mais animado.

Fomos para o quarto e tiramos nossas roupas, ficando só de boxers para deitarmos. Cobri nossos corpos com um lençol fino e o puxei para perto de mim, abraçando-o. Ele suspirou e me beijou languidamente. Aprofundei o beijo sem aumentar a velocidade ou intensidade, apenas sentindo e dando carinho. Deslizei minha mão pelas costas dele, desde o final da coluna até os ombros. Contornei os músculos dos braços dele com os dedos, pressionando ligeiramente.

Subi minha mão para o pescoço dele, pressionando ligeiramente e senti os músculos daquela região tensos. Afastei nossas bocas e dei um beijo na ponta do nariz dele.

- Seu pescoço está doendo? - Perguntei sussurrando.

- Um pouco, sim. - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom sussurrado.

- Deite de bruços. - Falei e afastei meu corpo do seu apenas o suficiente para ele se colocar na posição que indiquei.

Recostei-me de lado com parte do meu corpo sobre ele, de forma que meu peito estava apoiado no meio das costas dele e minha cabeça sobre suas espáduas, passei minha perna sobre suas coxas e relaxei o peso de meu corpo sobre o dele. Ergui meus braços e pousei minhas mãos sobre a junção do pescoço com os ombros, começando a massageá-lo nessa posição, ambos deitados e relaxados.

Senti Harry suspirar sob meu corpo e pressionei seus ombros com mais força. Ele gemeu suavemente.

- Isso é bom. - Ele falou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro e mexeu o corpo, afastando um pouco a perna direita, encostando na minha. Começou a roçar o pé no meu para que eu erguesse um pouco e ele passasse o pé dele por baixo. - Fica em cima de mim. Gosto de sentir você sobre mim.

Não sei se ele falou aquilo com outras intenções, mas quando me movi e descansei todo meu corpo sobre o dele eu já estava com uma ereção incipiente. Ele não precisava fazer muito para me deixar assim. Ele gemeu novamente quando sentiu o volume preso sob meus boxers pressionar suas nádegas. Beijei sua nuca sem parar de massagear os ombros. Encostei minha testa em seu ombro e mordi suavemente, provando outro gemido.

Estiquei meu pescoço e o beijei, foi um beijo um pouco desajeitado por causa da posição, mas não me importei, lambi seus lábios lentamente, penetrando minha língua em sua boca e sendo recompensado pelos lábios dele aprisionando minha língua e sugando suavemente. Nesse ponto ele já estava movendo o quadril languidamente, esfregando-o em mim.

Mordi seus lábios antes de voltar para suas costas e morder sua nuca, movendo meu quadril juntamente com ele. Deslizei minhas mãos pelos lados do seu tronco e fui descendo um caminho de carícias pela sua coluna, beijei e lambi suas costas, parando alguns momentos para morder e sugar suavemente algum músculo tenro, transmitindo todo o carinho e desejo que sentia através dos gestos, já que para eu falar dessas coisas era tão difícil.

Quando alcancei o elástico dos boxers dele, apertei ambas nádegas com minhas mãos antes de puxar a peça de roupa para baixo e despi-lo totalmente. Mordi e beijei as porções de carne, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais profundos dos lábios dele. Ele abriu mais as pernas, mostrando-se ansioso e eu não me impedi de satisfazê-lo, lambendo-o e preparando seu corpo com minha língua, reduzindo-o a uma massa trêmula sob meus dedos.

Quando deitei-me novamente sobre ele já tinha tirado minhas boxers, e minha ereção descansou entre suas nádegas lubrificadas, prontas para me receber. Impulsionei-me para dentro dele e fui envolvido por seu calor, Harry gemeu e fechou as mãos sobre o travesseiro. Afastei-me um pouco e impulsionei para dentro mais uma vez, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar sob o meu, e ouvindo ele gemer mais uma vez. Afastei-me mais uma vez e com outro impulso estava totalmente dentro dele.

Entrelacei os dedos de uma de minhas mãos com as dele, com a outra mão mantinha o quadril dele firme enquanto penetrava-o lentamente, sem pressa. Firmei meus joelhos sobre a cama e movi meu quadril de forma que lhe desse o máximo de prazer possível, e pelos gemidos que ele soltava, eu estava conseguindo.

Ele estremecia cada vez que a excitação levava a melhor sobre mim e eu impulsionava-me contra ele com mais ímpeto. Mas eu me controlava e diminuía a força e a velocidade para que durasse bastante, queria senti-lo o máximo de tempo possível.

- Oh, Merlin... - Ele gemeu alto e soltou um som que parecia um choramingo. - Assim, Draco, não pára... - Senti meu corpo todo estremecer com o pedido dele e quase terminei antes do tempo.

Apertei minha mão em seu quadril e mantive o ângulo e a velocidade das penetrações. Sentia seu corpo quente, contraindo-se prestes a terminar, e eu também não estava muito longe.

- Merlin... - Gemi, sentindo-me à beira de um precipício de prazer.

Ao ouvir meu sussurro, os dedos de Harry apertaram os meus com mais força e ele sibilou, apertando-se com mais força a meu redor. Foi o meu limite. Ergui meu troco e penetrei-o rápido, forte, selvagem. Ele se arrepiou e convulsionou levemente sob meu corpo, gemendo longamente e me senti caindo no precipício, entregue, espasmos de prazer percorrendo meu corpo e deixando meus membros entorpecidos.

Fiquei um tempo descansando sobre ele, sentindo suas costas contra meu peito, seu calor em volta de mim até que naturalmente saí de dentro dele. Virei-me de lado, puxando-o para que ele ficasse de lado também. Abracei-o por trás, com sua cabeça descansando sobre meu braço. Beijei seu pescoço e ele se aninhou mais contra mim. Poucos minutos depois ele estava dormindo profundamente. Beijei sua cabeça e me entreguei ao sono também.

Dormi por uma hora e meia até sentir Harry se mexer. Abri os olhos e ele estava se afastando de mim.

- Para onde você vai? - Perguntei sonolento.

- Tenho que pegar a Lily, vou levá-la a um circo muggle famoso que está na cidade e prometi ir cedo para passearmos um pouco antes do espetáculo. - Ele respondeu.

- Oh. Tudo bem. Eu não sabia. - Respondi me sentando na cama e observando ele levantar e começar a se vestir.

- Eu esqueci de te falar. Combinei hoje pela manhã quando falei com Ginny.

- Ah, sim... A gente se vê mais tarde? - Perguntei um pouco apreensivo.

- Vou tentar. - Ele falou e me deu um beijo. - Tchau.

- Tchau.

Ele desaparatou no meio do quarto e eu fiquei olhando para o ponto de onde ele desaparecera há alguns instantes.

- Espero que você consiga vir, Harry. - Falei para o quarto vazio e voltei a deitar, esperando conseguir dormir mais um pouco.

oo0oo

Eu tinha acabado de acordar da cesta depois do almoço quando chegou uma coruja de minha mãe. A nota era direta:

_Draco,_

_Encontre-me na propriedade de Bournemouth na hora do chá._

_Sua mãe_

Tive certeza que ela lera a notícia n'O Profeta aquela manhã e queria saber minha versão dos fatos. Certamente eu não escaparia do sermão por ter me aproximado de Ginny Weasley. Apertei a ponte do nariz com cansaço, suspirando. Essa conversa seria péssima.

E não me enganei.

Assim que cheguei a Bournemouth o chá foi servido. Tomamos o chá em silêncio. Eu estava tenso esperando o momento que ela falaria sobre a notícia no jornal, mas minha mãe parecia não ter pressa e bebericou o chá calmamente por alguns minutos.

- Bem, - ela falou interrompendo o silêncio. - o que aconteceu exatamente nessa festa ontem à noite para causar aquele alvoroço?

Direto ao ponto. Amo a praticidade de minha mãe. E a frase "Seu pai não está sabendo de nada disso _ainda_" ficou subentendida entre nós.

- Nada de importante. Já foi tudo devidamente resolvido. - Falei tentando soar o mais despreocupado possível.

- Draco, sou tua mãe e te conheço há mais tempo que você mesmo. Sei diferenciar entre uma simples briga e algo mais grave. Também conheço seu rosto melhor que ninguém e sei quando você mente. Para os idiotas d'_O Profeta_ você ser arrastado por Potter daquela forma é aceitável, mas eu sei que você não se deixaria arrastar assim em nenhuma ocasião, muito menos se não fosse algo importante. Não acha que será melhor para nós dois pouparmos esforços e você me contar logo tudo, desde o começo? - Ela falou olhando em meus olhos.

- Mãe, realmente não há motivos...

- Então você prefere que eu descubra por meus próprios meios? - Ela me interrompeu.

- Tudo bem... - Suspirei vencido.

Seria mais fácil pegar um touro bravo pelos chifres que impedir minha mãe de descobrir algo que ela tivesse real interesse. Contei resumidamente o que aconteceu entre nós nos últimos meses e ela ouviu atentamente, sem me interromper. Quando finalizei contando o que tinha acontecido no Ministério ela tinha um olhar duro na minha direção.

- Draco, você percebe que você é o lado fraco dessa relação? Esse caso entre vocês já começou errado e não tem futuro nenhum. Principalmente para você. - Ela falou seriamente, olhando em meus olhos.

- Mãe, não é exatamente assim. Harry e eu estamos começando ainda, não precisamos nos precipitar. - Tentei desviar o foco da conversa.

- Estão começando e já começaram mal. - Ela cortou meu raciocínio. - Vocês trocaram socos ontem à noite, Draco! Como isso pode ser algo são?

- Eu o provoquei. - Disse sem tentar defender Harry, apenas assumindo um erro. - Eu o provoquei e nenhum de nós somos crianças para não arcarmos com as consequências de nossos atos.

- Draco, você não percebe que tudo isso pode simplesmente explodir no seu rosto a qualquer momento se a mulher dele abrir a boca?

- Ex-mulher, ex! - Falei entre dentes. - E duvido que ela fale alguma coisa.

- Ninguém sabe que agora ela é ex, não é verdade? Quando Potter vai divulgar a separação?

- Ele disse que fará uma nota para a imprensa hoje. - Respondi me sentindo desconfortável, pois minha mãe tinha razão, ninguém sabia que eles estavam separados ainda.

- E depois disso quando ele vai assumir que está com você?

- Ainda não discutimos sobre isso. - Falei sem olhar para ela.

- Então vocês pretendem manter isso em segredo?

- Não é isso. Acho que não precisamos fazer uma nota para a imprensa. Vamos deixar como está, e um dia eles saberão. Não pretendemos fazer um evento para anunciar que estamos juntos.

- Draco, se vocês não divulgarem nada, será como uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Na primeira desconfiança e imprensa cairá faminta sobre qualquer pessoa que possa dar algum dado. E mesmo com Potter divulgando alguma coisa, você tem muito a perder com isso.

- Mãe, eu não quero pensar nisso agora. - Falei desestimulando o assunto e querendo sair dali rapidamente.

- Será que a verdade é que Potter não quer que ninguém saiba sobre vocês? - Ela disse apertando os olhos.

- Como? - Eu fiquei desconcertado.

- Não fará bem para a imagem dele ser visto com você. E será muito pior para a sua ser associado ao herói dessa forma. Você será destratado publicamente, as pessoas que foram forçadas a te respeitar depois de todos esses anos se sentirão novamente à vontade para te xingar e apontar na rua.

- Mãe... - Minha cabeça estava latejando. - Eu sei que tudo isso vai acontecer. Exatamente por isso estamos indo devagar, estamos nos preparando para o impacto com calma.

- Draco, esse homem é a pessoa mais famosa do mundo bruxo inglês e está se envolvendo com alguém que a sociedade não aprovará nunca. O que acontecerá se ele vacilar e pensar melhor, percebendo que você não é a uma boa escolha para ele? - Ela disse duramente.

- Harry não é assim. - Respondi mais por teimosia que por ter certeza. As coisas que minha mãe falavam tinham um horrível odor de realidade, mas eu queria me apegar à esperança de que Harry era diferente.

- Você o conhece tão bem assim? - Minha mãe perguntou, sem se render. - Então vamos pensar da sua forma, Potter te ama e vai permanecer a seu lado, o que é algo que acho muito difícil acontecer quando ele sentir a pressão das pessoas sobre essa relação. - Ela ponderou. - Mesmo assim será duro para você, pois terá que enfrentar toda a sociedade. Para ele isso é simples, Potter é o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo e é respeitado. As pessoas são condescendentes com tudo o que ele faz, mas para você será impossível escapar do julgamento e da crueldade das pessoas. Abra os olhos, Draco! É isso que você quer?

- Não, mãe. O que eu quero é que me deixem viver em paz. E espero que você entenda e aceite. - Falei mais cansado do que pretendia.

Ela olhou para mim com uma expressão triste e determinada ao mesmo tempo. Parecia realmente preocupada comigo e irritada por não ter me convencido.

- Draco, você deveria terminar isso antes que seja tarde demais. - Ela disse.

- Já é tarde demais, mãe. - Falei, olhando para ela firmemente.

- Você não tem minha benção. - Foi o que minha mãe falou, antes de sair dignamente da saleta, dispensando-me sem uma palavra a mais.

_E desde quando eu preciso de sua benção? _Levantei e usei o flú para ir embora. Cheguei em casa com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Tomei uma poção contra dor de cabeça e me joguei na cama, querendo que o mundo explodisse.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, senti o calor de um corpo abraçado às minhas costas. Harry tinha vindo durante a noite e não me acordara. O sopro morno de sua respiração calma em minha nuca, juntamente com o abraço firme em volta de meu corpo e nossas pernas entrelaçadas me acalmaram completamente. Ali, deitado naquela cama com ele, tive a certeza de que poderia dar certo afinal.

* * *

_Respondendo a comentários:_

_**Amanda,**  
Espero que você tenha curtido o wild!Draco. Hahahahah Adoro ele selvagem.  
Obrigada pela review!  
Beijos!_

_**Mira_chan,  
**Olá, querida. Fico super feliz de você ter gostado do capítulo, principalmente da conversa com Ron e Mione. E sim, a cena do lemon é de uma outra fic minha que tinha feito há um tempo atrás. Enquanto ia escrevendo Triângulo do Fogo fui percebendo que ela se encaixava perfeitamente no que queria fazer, então resolvi usá-la novamente. Inicialmente eu ia fazer um corte no capítulo e dizer para vocês lerem a outra fic, mas a Mah sugeriu que eu reescrevesse porque acabaria cortando o ritmo, então segui o conselho dela. E foi bom porque pude desenvolver melhor a cena. ^__^  
Obrigada pelas coisas adoráveis que você sempre diz em suas reviews.  
Beijos!_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Eu, uma autora inocente, pessoa pura de corpo e mente, estava escrevendo a cena em que Harry e Draco estão na cama depois do almoço trocando miminhos. Estava cá, toda pura e casta, e vem a Lud me mandar a música _Insatiable_, do Darren Hayes. Poxa, Ludmila! Como é que eu ia conseguir não fazer um lemon nesse capítulo depois de ouvir essa música? A culpa é toda tua! Briguem com a Lud, a culpa do lemon é toda dela! ò__ó  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH Quem lê assim até acredita!  
Lud, amor, minha obstetra de fics, sem você nem um terço dessa fic (e de muitas outras) sairia.

Ah, então pessoas, esse é último capítulo... ó________ò  
Sábado que vem publico o epílogo e bye bye Triângulo do Fogo. Está sendo uma delícia estar com vocês todas essas semanas!  
Beijos, e continuem dizendo que estão achando!


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Só possuo o Raphael e o Richard, o resto é tudo de J.K. Rowling. Não pretendo ganhar dinheiro nenhum com essa fic.**  
Avisos:** Os mesmos dos capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**História da fic**

A idéia inicial dessa fic surgiu com o projeto **Learning to Cope** da Seção Harry/Draco, do Fórum 6V. O Projeto consistia em escolhermos um personagem da lista disponível e fazer uma fic em que esse personagem fosse contra a relação de nossos meninos. Eu escolhi Narcissa Malfoy, porque ela é uma personagem que gosto muito e foi pouco explorada nos livros.

Primeiramente escrevi o prólogo, sendo que o plano inicial era fazer uma one-shot. O tempo foi passando e eu não terminava a fic. Até um dia que a Mah Jeevas me deu um safanão e me chamou na chincha pra terminar a fic. Aí eu tomei meio comprimido de semancol, percebi que a fic ia ser maior do que eu imaginava, e escrevi os dois primeiros capítulos e saí mandando para minhas consideradas me dizerem o que acharam.  
Elas gostaram e me incentivaram a continuar, só que como eu tinha tomado apenas meio comprimido de semancol, larguei a fic de mão por mais algum tempo. Até que surgiu o Amigo Oculto da Seção Pinhão e eu tirei a Ludmills, como vocês já perceberam. Ela tinha pedido uma fic em que a Ginny _não _aparecesse, e em Triângulo seria praticamente impossível ela não aparecer.  
Então pensei em fazer uma cena a mais da fic Bleeding Love para minha AO, uma em que a Ginny não aparecesse. Foi aí que surgiu o insight de que Bleeding Love ficaria perfeita no contexto de Triângulo, e resolvi inseri-la na fic. Nesse ínterim eu estava me desesperando porque eu queria dar Triângulo, mas temia que minha AO não gostasse por ter Ginny tantas vezes.  
Fui lá na seção a soltei que poderia dar Triângulo para minha AO e a Lud disse que adoraria ganhar caso ela fosse minha AO [ela tinha sido uma das pessoas que eu tinha mandado os primeiros capítulos, e nesse ponto ela deixou passar que tivesse a Ginny e eu adorei], então tomei um semancol inteiro e coloquei mãos à obra para terminar a fic no prazo. Escrevi LOUCAMENTE por várias madrugadas, com Lud segurando minha mão, crente que era para outra pessoa. *abraça a Lud*  
E eu crente que não ia ficar desse tamanho que ficou. Hahahahah Escrevi, escrevi até que surgiu esse monstro lindo do meu coração. Até agora eu olho para as mais de cem páginas do editor de texto e me pergunto como consegui escrever tanto em tão pouco tempo. Com certeza foi por causa da ajuda da Lud.  
Agora chega de blá, blá blá. Segue o final de Triângulo do Fogo para vocês.

* * *

**Lud**, aqui está o final de Triângulo. Uma fic feita com _e_ para você. Te amo.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Há uma semana Harry Potter fez o anúncio de sua separação à imprensa. Torna-se desnecessário dizer que a população ficou em polvorosa. Eu soube através do elfo doméstico de Draco que muitas cartas endereçadas a Potter chegavam lá. Foi dessa forma que descobri que ele estava morando com meu filho.

Marquei um encontro com Draco aqui em casa no dia seguinte a esse descobrimento, mas ele recusou polidamente e não apareceu, da mesma forma que não apareceu para o chá semanal desde que tivemos _aquela_ conversa. Recebi uma carta com uma desculpa esfarrapada por ele não ter comparecido ao chá. Certamente Draco não quer ouvir o que tenho para dizer. Não o condeno por isso, pois eu não estava planejando dizer nada que ele gostasse.

Draco modificou as proteções da casa dele. Ninguém entra lá, seja por aparatação ou por floo, sem se identificar antes. Mas não permitirei que ele continue a fugir de mim, vou no seu trabalho, esperei calmamente e só sairei de lá depois de termos conversado apropriadamente.

Saí de casa meia hora antes do horário que Draco costuma chegar ao trabalho. Queria surprendê-lo de uma forma que ele não conseguisse fugir. A secretária me conduziu para a sala, ofecendo chá. Recusei e resolvi folhear _O Profeta _enquanto esperava meu filho chegar. Quando abri o jornal, vi na primeira página uma foto onde ele e Potter saíam de mãos dadas de um restaurante japonês, numa área muggle de Londres.

Senti meu coração gelar. Aconteceu mais rápido do que eu imaginara. Claro que Potter estava sendo seguido, a imprensa ainda estava especulando qual o verdadeiro motivo para ele ter acabado com um _casamento feliz e bem sucedido._ A manchete dizia "HARRY POTTER ESTÁ SAINDO COM EX-DEATH EATER?".

Não precisei ler mais nada. Atirei o jornal para longe e levantei decidida a ir até a casa de Draco, e se fosse nesessário, derrubaria a casa até encontrá-lo. Quando me voltei para a porta ela foi aberta abruptamente e Harry Potter entrou esbaforido na sala.

- Draco! - Ele ofegou e parou no meio da ação assim que me viu. - Senhora Malfoy. - Potter me saudou debilmente.

- Senhor Potter. Draco ainda não chegou. - Respondi, e vi o cenho dele franzir.

Ele olhou em volta, viu o jornal que eu tinha acabado de jogar no chão e entendeu que eu já tinha lido.

- A senhora se incomoda se eu esperar por ele? - Potter perguntou, nervosamente. Pude perceber pelo jeito que ele se movia que Draco havia falado a ele de nossa última conversa.

- Não, na verdade estou de saída. Vou para a casa dele.

Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu, como se só agora pensasse nessa possiblidade.

- Acompanharei a senhora.

Sem esperar outra palavra dele, saquei a varinha para aparatar no ponto mais próximo à casa de Draco. Ele argueu a mão, impedindo meu movimento e disse:

- Posso nos aparatar dentro da casa. É melhor, provavelmente estará cheio de jornalistas na porta.

Assenti e ele nos aparatou para a sala de estar da casa que eles estavam compartilhando. O elfo apareceu e fez grandes reverências nervosas, parecia assustado.

- Senhora Malfoy, senhora. Senhor Harry Potter, senhor.

- Chame Draco. - Ordenei.

- Por favor. - Potter acrescentou e eu olhei para ele imaginando o porquê daquela gentileza com um elfo, mas não disse nada.

- O senhor Malfoy não está. Saiu cedo para o Ministério e...

Antes que a criatura terminasse de falar Potter tinha desaparatado, certamente indo para o Ministério. Como ele trabalhava lá, deveria ter alguma autorização especial para aparatar dentro do prédio. Sem perder tempo com as lamurias da criatura sobre "jornalistas malvados incomodando o silêncio da casa do senhor Malfoy", fui até a lareira e usei o floo para ir até o Ministério.

O átrio estava uma bagunça. Dezenas de jornalistas gritando e gesticulando, aurores tentando ordenar o local e funcionários do Ministério olhando com curiosidade. Subi alguns degraus de uma escada próxima, chegando a um balcão mais alto para poder ver melhor, e, como eu temia, no meio daquela confusão estava meu filho, de pé, com o queixo erguido, sendo cegado pelos flashes que pipocavam intermitentemente.

Desci e tentei me aproximar, mas um auror impediu. Quando ia exigir que ele me soltasse gritos ensurdecesores começaram a ecoar pelo átrio e os flashes ficaram mais frenéticos. Desviei o olhar do auror e tentei focar novamente na massa de pessoas. Percebi Potter atravessando o mar de jornalistas.

- Senhor Potter! Senhor Potter, por favor umas palavrinhas! Senhor Potter! - Os jornalistas gritavam enlouquecidos.

Subi novamente no balcão para ver o que Potter ia fazer. Ele aproximou-se de Draco, segurou-o pelos braços falando algo em voz baixa. Meu filho respondeu com um assentimento e Potter segurou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos com os de Draco.

Nisso os jornalistas continuavam gritando perguntas, com as penas de repetição rápida trabalhando furiosamente, tirando fotografias a torto e a direito. Potter girou os olhos para os jornalistas quando uma mulher pequena e loira utilizou um _Sonorus,_ fazendo ecoar pelo salão a seguinte pergunta:

- É verdade que vocês dois estão saindo, senhor Potter?

Potter encarou a jornalista com ferocidade, diria que até de forma desafiante, e respodeu:

- Não estamos saindo. Nós estamos _juntos_. - Ele corrigiu a jornalista, fazendo-os entender que o que eles tinham era mais sério do que imaginavam.

Então desaparatou, levando Draco embora.

Antes que os jornalistas me percebessem ali, voltei via floo para a Mansão. Certamente eles precisavam de alguns momentos a sós, não era a hora mais adequada para interferir. Fiquei alguns minutos meditando sobre o que eu tinha acabado de presenciar. Potter tinha largado tudo o que estava fazendo para encontrar Draco, e não só tinha tirado ele do meio daqueles abutres como tinha assumido que estavam juntos.

Lembrei da conversa que tive com Draco quando ele tinha se divorciado. Ele tinha se mantido preso a um casamento vazio por quinze anos, e finalmente se libertara. Percebi sua surpresa ao me ouvir falar sobre amor daquela forma, ele nunca imaginava que eu pudesse falar aquele tipo de coisas, e eu lembro de todos conselhos que dei. Eu disse que, se ele se envolvesse com alguém novamente, não deveria aceitar nada que não fosse amor.

E foi isso que vi na interação deles dois no átrio do Ministério. Nos poucos segundos da conversa sussurrada com Potter, na confiança de Draco, no simples dar as mãos, um gesto que significava muito mais do que os olhos daqueles jornalistas poderiam ver. Sorri suavemente para mim mesma. Potter servia para alguma coisa além de acabar com magos das trevas, afinal. Ele acabara de receber minha bênção.

**FIM**

* * *

_Respondendo a comentários:_

_Mira_Chan,  
A Cissy é uma deevah, né verdade? =} Dá ódio do comportamento dela mesmo, mas temos que lembrar que ela é uma mãe amorosa, quer o melhor para o filho. Por isso teme o que possa acontecer com o filhote.  
Sobre o lemon só tenho uma coisa a falar: a culpa é toda da Lud. u_u hahahaha  
Pois é, peninha que Triângulo está acabando. Obrigada por todos teus comentários adoráveis. Fiquei muito feliz por recebê-los.  
Beijos!_

_

* * *

_

**Considerações finais**

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que comentaram. Vocês não imaginam o quanto é importante as opiniões de vocês, o quanto representa para um autor receber comentários em seus trabalhos. O que mais me alegra é vocês que comentaram dizendo que gostaram da fic, porque essa fic foi feita sob medida para a Lud. Eu queria que outras pessoas gostassem, claro, mas quem eu queria agradar totalmente com ela era a Lud. Por isso tem a maior parte de Harry uke, e etc. Só faltou colocar m-preg pra ficar perfeita pra ti, né Lud? Hahahaha  
Foi tão bom ter vocês comigo nesses meses que durou a publicação da fic que dá uma tristezinha por ela estar acabando. ;____________________;  
Mas também dá aquela sensação gostosa de dever cumprido. Espero que ninguém tenha se decepcionado com o final, e se alguém se decepcionou, espero que tenha gostado do desenvolvimento. E se você não gostou de parte nenhuma, não tem problema, ninguém é obrigado a gostar de nada. =)  
Essa fic não é partidária, não tem a intenção de arrebanhar pessoas para o lado Pinhão da Força nem nada. Eu apenas escrevi algo para divertir a mim a quem lesse. Não leve isso aqui a sério, é só divertimento.  
Obrigada por lerem!  
A gente se lê por aí!  
Beijos!

Beca


End file.
